La Institutriz
by Mirage-chan
Summary: Shindou Takuto ha perdido hace algunos años a su amada esposa. Lo único que ella le dejó fue a su hijo el cual necesita de las enseñanzas de una institutriz. Su actitud fría y distante será cambiada por ella y a su paso conquistará un solitario y cerrado corazón. (Final)
1. Contratada, necesitamos de usted

**Yuka: _Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo Fanfic Shindaka._**

* * *

 ** _Esta vez me basaré en edades diferentes en los personajes, amores pasados, presentes y futuros. Respecto a los nombre me da igual el de la asistente, por eso es "la asistente"._**

 ** _Luce un aburrido contexto, algunas veces escribimos según nos sentimos, no importa si me sale mal, después de todo aún me falta mucho por recorrer. En el camino habrá momentos en que lo quiera abandonar pero trataré de terminarlo._**

 ** _Pocos son los cason en donde las madrastras y sus hijastros se quieren como si fueran unidos por el lazo de sangre, pero muy escasos más no imposibles, a veces cuesta ganarse el amor de alguien._**

 ** _Y sobre el Summary Meh! No soy buena en esto._**

 ** _Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, le pertenece al Level-5._**

* * *

 **Contratada, necesitamos de usted**

* * *

Era una mañana lúgubre, el cielo con su tono grisáceo y la fría brisa que lo acompañaba, una leve llovizna; todos los que habían estado presentes se iban retirando del lugar, solo quedaba un hombre con su hijo de tres años el cual cargaba en sus brazos; con sus ojos desbordantes en lágrimas miraba como el amor de su vida estaba siendo cubierta por tierra. Siendo un hombre muy adinerado no tenía por qué molestarse en sostener un paraguas, una persona se encargaba de esa labor. - Hasta siempre mi amor. - fue lo último que le dijo y dejó una rosa blanca.

\- Es hora de irnos, señor. - dijo su sirviente, él solo dio la vuelta para luego subir al auto junto a su hijo; que por aquel clima se quedó dormido en el asiento especial para niños, Shindou Takuto, de treinta y dos años, había perdido a su amada esposa a causa de una enfermedad que terminó con su vida. Ahora no sabía que hacer en una mansión inmensa, solo él y lo único que ella le dio, su pequeño hijo, el único recuerdo que tendría de ella.

* * *

Pasaron unos años, Shindou estaba pensando cómo educar a su hijo, ahora con sus recientes seis años cumplidos; no quería enviarlo muy pronto a la escuela pues quería protegerlo por ser el único recuerdo de su esposa.

Pidió a su asistente contactar con la mejor agencia de institutrices, ella hizo una llamada y en seguida buscarían a varias candidatas y seleccionarían a la perfecta para el puesto.

Shindou salió de su oficina que se encontraba en la planta baja de la mansión, en ese momento su hijo estaba al pie de las escaleras algo adormilado, recién se levantaba y estaba en pijamas, con su mano izquierda sostenía un oso de peluche y con la otra frotaba su ojo para así despertar.

\- Papá... he tenido otro mal sueño. - dijo con una voz algo quebrada pues algunas veces sus pesadillas se hacían presente en la noche.

\- Oye ¿qué vamos a hacer con eso? - subió rápido para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo- Solo son sueños, no pueden hacerte daño, lo sabes muy bien. – Dijo mientras se separaba de él.

\- Pero es que son muy reales y me da miedo.

\- Bueno, olvídalo ya... tengo algo que decirte.

Él miró a su padre muy curioso. - ¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir?

\- Tendrás una institutriz para que te de clases, es hora de aplicar.

\- ¡Pero papá, es que yo quiero ir al colegio como los demás!

\- Eso lo sé, pero por ahora prefiero que sea de esta manera.

\- ¡No es justo! - el niño se enoja y se va corriendo a su habitación.

Shindou solo puede dejar que se le pase en unas horas el enfado, regularmente era así, podía ser de lo más cariñoso y de repente mostraba una actitud muy rebelde. Tanto que la última niñera solo lo soportó un mes.

Llegó a su habitación y empezó a patear lo que tenía a su alcance, pegarle a sus animales de peluches gigantes, lo que fuera para desquitarse, luego tomó la fotografía de su madre y se sentó en el piso junto a su cama. – Mamá, me haces falta yo solo te quiero devuelta- comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas. – Si estuvieras aquí seguro todo sería diferente.

* * *

En tanto una mujer acababa por pasar una ruptura amorosa, le dio los mejores años de su vida y al final le valió todo los momentos que ella le dedicó, por que descubrió que él la engañaba con otra mujer; una que por tener atributos bien definidos se lo quitó de las manos, fue lo peor para ella.

Yamana Akane de treinta años, muy trabajadora, algo tímida, las personas que la conocían sabían cuan dulce y tierna era la muchacha, ayudaba siempre en lo que podía y esa tarde recibió un mensaje pues la estaban solicitando en la agencia, desde hace mucho deseaba impartir clases a alguna familia que necesitara de su sabiduría, había tenido una educación prestigiosa y necesitaba ganarse la vida, ahora más que nunca ya que sus padres no estaban con ella, había decidido comenzar desde cero y ellos le mandaban dinero para pagar su alquiler de aquel departamento pero no le era suficiente y ansiaba encontrar una plaza.

\- ¡Espero que esta vez sí! - tomó su chaqueta y bolso, se puso los zapatos y salió de casa para ir a la agencia. Al llegar la guiaron a la oficina principal.

\- Felicitaciones Yamana, has sido seleccionada para dar clases al hijo de una de las personas más importantes de Japón.

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué yo? Solo me bastaba con una familia no muy importante, pienso que hay mejores que yo para eso.

\- Yamana, en la prueba que hiciste probaste ser muy paciente, no muchas pasaron eso pues sus caracteres son rígidos y claro, debes de ser firme y paciente, además tienes un alto promedio. Te asignaron a la familia Shindou. Aunque si no quieres, puedes ceder tu puesto a otra.

\- No, está bien, lo tomo, necesito el dinero y alejarme de mi doloroso pasado. - dijo con algo de timidez y mirando al piso.

Se le especificaron instrucciones que debía seguir pues tendría que mudarse a aquella mansión, preparó todas sus cosas, al fin no eran muchas pertenencias las que poseía.

* * *

La asistente de Shindou había informado que pronto arribaría la institutriz, él solo ordenó que arreglaran una habitación para ella y que cuando llegara se le dieran las instrucciones.

Subió y fue con su hijo que se encontraba en su pieza jugando solo, tocó la puerta. - ¿Se puede?

\- Adelante. – dijo y su padre tomó asiento en el sofá de la habitación para decirle que las cosas cambiarían un poco.

Suspiró pues sabía como era su hijo. – De ahora en adelante tendrás a una institutriz que cuidará de ti y te dará clases.

\- Pero es que son amargadas y muy regañonas, igual que en una escuela, pero es que aquí estoy siempre solo y si fuera a una tendría compañeros.

\- Oye, que no te he enseñado a juzgar a una persona antes de conocerla, aunque por lo que he escuchado si son amargadas...- dijo mientras transformaba su voz imitando a algún monstruo o algo parecido y le hacía cosquillas a su hijo.

* * *

Llegó el día esperado para Akane, dejaría todos sus malos recuerdos atrás, se dedicaría a enseñar las lecciones a un niño pequeño y olvidarse del amor, para ella eso había quedado atrás después de su última relación. El viaje en auto fue tranquilo, imaginando cómo serían los dueños de aquella mansión y su hijo, cuando ya se iba acercando se sorprendió por la magnífica mansión, no podía dejar de admirarla.

Por fin el auto se detuvo, justo por la ventana de una de las habitaciones de arriba el joven miembro de la familia miraba, resignado volvió la cortina a su posición y fue a sentarse en el sofá y esperar lo que le deparara el futuro de hoy en adelante.

Akane se maravilló con el jardín bien cuidado y la fuente de la entrada, en eso llega la asistente del señor Shindou para darle la bienvenida. – Yamana-san la estábamos esperando.

\- Yamana Akane, un placer. - Dijo con una reverencia, en tanto se encargaban de sus cosas, la asistente la guió al recibidor de la Mansión.

\- Para empezar, el señor le ha otorgado un pequeño adelanto- le entrega un sobre a la castaña. – y este será su sueldo. – le muestra la cifra.

Ella se sorprende pues no esperaba mucho. - No esperaba que fuera demasiado.- dijo.

\- El señor Shindou, ha puesto lo justo, además usted cuenta con una hoja de vida excelente, aunque no me imaginé que fuese tan joven.

\- Pues la juventud es lo de menos, soy muy responsable y trabajadora.

\- El horario de las comidas es este, tiene que ser puntual en el comedor, al señor no le gusta que se retrasen.

\- Disculpe, pensé que comería con los de servicio.

\- De ninguna manera, usted es alguien importante además tendrá que vigilar al niño Shindou.

\- Bueno y ¿cuándo los conoceré a todos? - preguntó con su tono gentil.

\- El señor Shindou ha salido esta mañana a trabajar, vendrá en la tarde para la cena. En tanto en unos momentos le presentaré a su alumno.

\- Disculpe ¿y la señora de la casa?

\- Oh, mejor que lo sepa antes, lastimosamente falleció hace unos años, al señor Shindou no le gusta que la mencionemos mucho, solo está esa pintura de ella- La mujer señala con su mano justo en la pared donde estaban las escaleras, una pintura de una mujer elegante.

\- Lo siento mucho, no debí de preguntar. – La chica aprecia la pintura. - Pues era muy hermosa, debió de amarla demasiado.

\- No tiene idea de cuanto la amaba, pero ahora iré a buscar al niño.

Akane solo tomó asiento en lo que la mujer iba por el pequeño. Ella entró a la habitación y el niño estaba recostado en su cama pensativo mirando el techo- Tu institutriz ha llegado, quiero presentarlos.

\- Pues no quiero. - se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos, el solo hecho de pensar en una vieja amargada lo enfurecía, aunque bueno se tendría que aguantar los regaños de su padre si no obedecía. – Bien pero que sea rápido.- contestó el niño.

\- Bueno, pero por favor, sé amable, recuerda que tu madre está contigo siempre esté donde esté.

\- Ya que- dijo para ir tomado de la mano de la mujer, al bajar Akane estaba tan ansiosa que se levantó y le dedicó una dulce mirada acompañada de una cálida sonrisa al niño.

El chico no dejó de mirarla, sorprendido de que no fuese lo que imaginaba y más por que su aspecto no la hacía verse como las típicas mujeres que se habían encargado estos años de su educación, aquellas mujeres de aspecto agrio y siempre altivas.

\- Yamana-san él es Shindou Hiroshi. - La asistente se dirigió al niño- Hiroshi ella es Yamana Akane, tu nueva institutriz.

\- Hola, Hiroshi espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante. - dijo la castaña, para el chico, era la voz mas suave y dulce que había escuchado.

\- Hola- el niño no estaba muy seguro, algo dudoso, extendió su mano, ella la correspondió, aunque fuese un saludo fugaz pues primero tendría que ganarse la confianza de él.

\- Bueno supongo que querrá descansar antes del almuerzo, la guiaré a su habitación. - Los tres subieron y caminaron por el pasillo, pero él fue a su pieza, en tanto la nueva habitación estaba muy organizada y solo necesitaba desempacar y acomodar sus cosas. - Ordenaré que la ayuden, no se preocupe.

\- Muchas gracias- Agradeció todo lo que hacían por ella, estando sola tomó una caja donde estaba el material para la enseñanza, incluso la libreta para las calificaciones y reportes. Lo tendría a la mano para comenzar con él al día siguiente que sería lunes.

Contó con la ayuda de una sirvienta, terminó de acomodar todas sus cosas, tocaron a su puerta- Adelante- dijo mientras se peinaba.

\- Con permiso, he de entregarle una lista que debe de seguir, referente al horario del niño.

\- Bien, me haré cargo. - Faltaba poco para el almuerzo, Akane muy educadamente caminó hasta la habitación del chico y tocó, él chico la dejó pasar. – Pronto servirán la comida, por favor necesito que laves tus manos.

\- ¿Si no quiero? - la miró desafiante, ella lo pensó.

\- Si no lo hace le hará mal y no querrá enfermarse, aunque los gérmenes pueden vivir muy felices en un entorno desagradable. - dijo sin más, él chico se miró las manos con desagrado y fue al baño a lavarse.

Ella muy paciente se acercó e incluso le mostró una forma para lavar correctamente las manos, luego pasó la toalla y lo guio hasta el comedor y tomaron asiento junto a la asistente del señor.

Ese mismo día Akane iba logrando ganarse un poco su confianza o por lo menos que obedeciera, pasó la tarde contándole una historia en el jardín de la casa.

\- Me ha gustado la historia, aunque recuerdo que mamá me las leía y en verdad quisiera que estuviese aquí.

\- Pero si nuestros seres queridos que fallecen siempre nos cuidan, aunque no lo puedas ver solo tienes que creer que ahí están. - dijo ella, mientras miraba al cielo.

\- ¿En verdad lo cree? - preguntó.

\- Si, por eso supongo que heredaste muchas cosas de ella, incluso tu nombre significa muchas cosas buenas, aunque supongo que tu carácter rebelde no va mucho con el.

\- No me gustan los cambios y papá me obliga a quedarme aquí, yo quiero ir al colegio como los demás... - el niño se iba quedando dormido. – En verdad extraño a mamá.

Akane solo cerró el libro que antes leía, la brisa acariciaba sus cabellos gentilmente, ella solo se dedicó a darle caricias, luego hizo que lo llevaran a la cama, ella misma se encargó de quitarle los zapatos, luego en lo que él dormía se dispuso a preparar material para empezar.

El tiempo pasó y el niño despertó con algo de sorpresa, recordaba haber estado en el jardín y sentido una cálida caricia en sus cabellos. - ¡Mamá! - fue lo que dijo para levantarse e ir corriendo a la habitación de su institutriz, abrió y se acercó a ella algo exaltado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó mientras cerraba una de las cajas que había en la habitación.

\- He soñado con mamá, sentí su suave mano... tal vez ella quiere...

\- Ella quiere cuidar de ti, seguro es tu ángel guardián- Ella se puso a la altura del niño. - Las personas fallecidas no pueden volver al mundo terrenal.

\- ¿Qué es terrenal?

\- Bueno, para hacértelo fácil, no pueden volver a la vida porque ya no pertenecen a este mundo.

\- Pero yo la sentí – sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse.

\- Oye, pero sabes a algunos se les otorga la oportunidad de venir a cuidar de sus pequeños o seres queridos que aún los necesitan. - ella posa su mano en la cabeza del pequeño y le da una delicada caricia.

Secó sus lágrimas y le propuso un juego, fue por unos títeres y con su imaginación armaron los escenarios e inventaron historias. Luego jugaron a las escondidas en las que se turnaban, perdieron la noción del tiempo y llegó el atardecer, ella no lo encontraba y bajó las escaleras, distraída en el juego no se percató que en ese momento llegaba el señor de la mansión.

Algo confundido y curioso por la mujer que se encontraba como si buscara algo, decidió preguntarle- Disculpe ¿se le ha perdido algo? - no sabía si enojarse o reaccionar de la manera más tranquila posible, pero vamos parecía como si de una ladrona fuera buscando tesoros ocultos en la Mansión.

Ella ya estaba desesperada por no encontrar al niño- Si, se me ha perdido...- ella voltea y queda sorprendida- Lo s-siento tanto. - hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

Escuchar esa voz tan dulce y ver su rostro tan tierno, hizo que sonriera amable- Shindou Takuto, dueño de esta Mansión.

\- Yamana Akane, señor, soy la nueva institutriz de su hijo, encantada.

Entre ambos hubo cierta mirada, tal vez por que a él le pareció tan amable y linda, perfecta para cuidar a su hijo; además que no aparentaba ser una mujer amargada, todo lo contrario, era una mujer de apariencia dulce y delicada.

El niño aparece corriendo- ¡Padre! - Dice muy feliz para lanzarse a los brazos de él.

\- Hiroshi, mi pequeño, espero que no la estés haciendo pasar un mal rato- dijo para separarse del abrazo.

\- Nos estábamos divirtiendo. -dice el pequeño, luego se aleja más y ella lo acerca pues ya lo había atrapado.

\- Su hijo queda en buenas manos, si nos disculpa ya casi es hora de la cena.

Akane con Hiroshi van arriba para que se asee las manos y de paso ella igual, se miró en el espejo y sus cabellos lucían algo desordenados dado a que estuvo muy ocupada haciendo de niñera.

De cierto modo por fin conocía al dueño, pero al mirarlo por primera vez sintió un estremecimiento interno.

Al ir al comedor, solo estaban ellos cuatro sentados, él señor y su hijo, la asistente y la institutriz, cenando de lo más tranquilo. Shindou podía deducir que la apariencia de la joven no era más de veinticinco aproximadamente, todos aquellos modales que iban acompañados de gráciles movimientos, pero para él no era más que una simple empleada más.

Para cuando fue de noche él tenía muchas llamadas entrantes y no tenía tiempo para el chico, Hiroshi trataba de que por lo menos le fuese a contar un cuento y que le arropara, pero estaba demasiado ocupado para hacerle caso en ese momento.

\- Pero... padre- dijo, su voz se perdió en la conversación, era como hablarle a la nada.

Akane viendo aquella lamentable escena tomó la mano del niño- Oye tu padre está ocupado, tal vez mas tarde...

El chico se soltó con furia de la mano de ella y salió corriendo a su habitación. Shindou solo volteó un momento y la pobre y desconcertada Akane solo hace una reverencia ya que se retiraba y no quería molestar, ella fue tras el niño.

Al llegar lo encontró hecho una bolita mientras lloraba- Oye, no te pongas así, tu padre está algo ocupado, seguro luego tiene tiempo para dedicarte.

\- Siempre está ocupado y son pocos lo momentos que tiene para estar conmigo. - Se incorpora y Akane con un pañuelo seca sus lágrimas.

\- Tu padre te ama mucho y se esfuerza por darte una buena vida, mira que tienes todo lo que cualquier niño desea.

\- Es que me siento solo, no me deja salir de esta inmensa mansión, quiero ir a jugar y conocer a más niños, lo necesito a él y que vaya conmigo a dar un paseo o hacer un día de campo. - Ella intenta darle un abrazo para reconfortarlo, pero él no se lo permite- No necesito de su consuelo. Usted no es mi madre y solo es mi maestra.

\- Bueno, yo solo...- suspiró- Es hora de descansar, mañana tienes lecciones. - dijo así sin más, después de todo era cierto, solo lo cubrió con la manta y apagó la luz- Que pases buena noche. - dijo y luego se retiró a su pieza.

Se dejó caer en la cama muerta, trabajar con niños no era fácil y menos sin experiencia, pensó que sería fácil pero la realidad era otra. Solo se fue a tomar un baño relajante y se acostaría a dormir.

En tanto aún en el despacho se encontraba Shindou con su asistente, habían terminado las llamadas y él solo podía dar un masaje a su sien con sus dedos de lo estresado que estaba.

\- Por fin, es demasiado tedioso esto. - dijo Shindou, su asistente solo se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

\- Pero ahora podemos hacer algo más divertido- sus dedos caminaron por encima de la camisa hallando fin en sus labios.

\- Creo que paso por ahora.

\- Vamos, aunque me estoy impacientando por que se lo cuentes a tu hijo.

\- Sabes que no lo tomaría bien si lo digo así.

\- Pues, Hiroshi me quiere, aunque no me vea con esos ojos. Pero olvidándonos de él un momento... pues.

Al estar un poco agotado mentalmente ella era capaz de manipularlo a su antojo, las pocas luces del pasillo hicieron un escenario perfecto para aquello, ella muy sutilmente había logrado convencerlo para una aventura, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para que la nueva integrante de la mansión estuviese y apreciara aquella escena, verlos pasar tan acaramelados eso y que no notasen su presencia ya que cuando ella iba a salir de su pieza escuchó risas, solo se aguantó y esperó con la puerta entreabierta a que llegaran a su destino, el cual era la habitación de él.

\- No imaginaba que tendrían un romance- dijo con aires de decepción, aunque no tendría por qué, pero hacía que su corazón se estrujara internamente.

* * *

Cuando Shindou ya estaba rendido en su cama, su asistente solo se dedicó a acariciar sus cabellos.

\- Oye...- lo llamó y solo escuchó un sonido de afirmación emitido de él, ya que trataba de seguir despierto y escucharla. - Cuando nos casemos, podemos enviar a Hiroshi a un internado en Europa, conozco uno muy bueno y no tendrías que preocuparte de que tu mayor tesoro le pase algo.

\- Lo pensaré- dijo, pues en verdad ella estaba logrando sus objetivos.

Era de mañana, Akane logró dormir lo suficiente, solo lo suficiente pues lo que vio la noche anterior fue impactante y más si se lo ocultaban al pobre Hiroshi.

Shindou muy temprano, antes del desayuno solo pasó a su despacho a hacer algo de lo que no se había hecho cargo. Revisar el expediente de aquella joven, lo que lo sorprendió mucho fue la edad y que como antes no lo aparentaba en absoluto. A comparación su asistente que solo tenía veintitres años y lucía más madura.

\- A esta se le ha pasado el tren- dijo refiriéndose a la castaña.

Akane ya estaba lista y fue a despertar al niño- ¡Buenos días! Es hora de levantarse.

Solo recibe un sonido de molestia por parte del menor, ella insistió. Luego lo tenía lavando sus dientes y preparándose para bajar a desayunar.

Ella misma se encargó de ayudarlo a vestir, ya que él pequeño requería de ayuda para algunas cosas que sus sirvientas hacían por él, pero para Akane le era satisfactorio impartir sus conocimientos y ayudarlo a aprender, con lo básico para la vida como lo era vestirse.

\- Y ¿qué tal si hablo con tu padre para que te dé permiso de ir a jugar al parque en mi compañía?

\- Mi padre jamás me dejaría, pero puede intentarlo- dijo sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Bueno, nada pierdo con hacerlo.

En el desayuno Hiroshi comenzó a jugar con su comida, tratando de llamar la atención de su padre, algunas piezas de comida volaron a ciertos lugares, Akane viendo lo maleducado que se estaba portando decide pararlo con su mano.

\- Por favor no haga eso.

\- Bien. – se cruza de brazos.

\- Hiroshi, si no tienes hambre...- Shindou chasquea sus dedos y una sirvienta retira el plato del chico. - Sabes que no me gusta que se desperdicie la comida, además si no comerás por lo menos te quedarás en silencio.

Mas tarde después del desayuno, el niño se quedó haciendo unas cosas que Akane le ordenó, en tanto ella fue al despacho de él.

Tocó la puerta, Shindou la hizo pasar, para fortuna de ella la asistente no estaba.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Yamana? - La volteó a mirar.

\- Disculpe, quisiera pedirle un favor.

\- ¿Un favor?

\- Si, es sobre Hiroshi, es que lo veo tan triste que recomiendo si no le molesta, que lo deje ir a jugar al parque en mi compañía para vigilarlo.

\- Definitivamente no, aunque tenga supervisión no dejaré que salga, su protección está primero, además soy alguien importante y muchos querrán aprovecharse de eso, por lo cual debo protegerlo. Y no quiero hablar del asunto, tiene estrictamente prohibido sacarlo de aquí.

\- Bueno, como usted diga, no le quito más su tiempo, pero antes trate por lo menos de pasar más tiempo con él, arregle su agenda y hágale espacio. Con permiso- ella se inclina levemente y se retira.

Akane en tanto iba por el pasillo- Se me ocurre una idea- sonrió en tanto iba a la habitación de Hiroshi.

* * *

 ** _Si ves esto quiero desearte un feliz inicio de año, por mi parte este año he empezado con el pie izquierdo, 2019 dandome golpes, he estado mal desde antes de acabar el año, Madre mía con un dolor en la espalda baja que no me deja concentrarme mucho, espero mejorar. u_u Me cuesta mucho aguantar ese dolor y más al estar acostada, sentada o de pie y de paso hacer una accion que requiera inclinarme, pero aquí les traigo esta historia si o si._**

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mi sí y debo ser la primera persona a la que le guste. XD_**

 ** _Curiosidades: Shindou tiene 35 y Akane 30._**

 ** _La asistente es de piel clara y cabello oscuro y muy ambisiosa._**

 ** _En mi humilde opinión, no, en definitiva no me gusta que otras se anden acostando con Shindou-sama. Viva el Shindaka. Pero Weno así va la trama aunque yo misma lo desapruebe._**

 ** _Como dije antes hay veces en que uno escribe sus sentimiento en mi caso siempre las historias vienen de mi día a día o de lo que por lo general veo y me influye mucho._**

 ** _FF Mi hogar, no se qué sería de mi sin estas hermosas historias Shindakas que leo que me hacen soportar mis dilemas de salud y olvidarme de todo ya que disfruto mucho vuestras historias Maria Violet y Lizzmiu, gracias a sus hermosos fanfics puedo con esto y me animo a incluir más contenido a este fandom._**

 ** _Mary que disfruto muchísimo chatear con vos en Facebook de los mismos intereses ya que no conozco muchas personas con los mismos gustos y que me preocupo cuando no te veo conectada y han pasado unos días. (Si, así soy cuando tengo una amistad.)_**

 ** _No sé cuanto durará esta, pero espero que no pase de 10._**

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	2. Nuestro secreto

**Yuka: Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de La Institutriz, espero que lo disfruteis mucho, hay una parte que me encanta mucho en este capítulo. :3**

* * *

 **Nuestro secreto**

* * *

Akane volvió a la habitación sonriente. - Ya estoy aquí dijo parándose frente al chico que estaba esperanzado, el cual no dudó en escuchar la noticia de que si lo dejarían ir al parque- Tu padre me ha dicho que no.

\- ¡Lo sabía! He ganado la apuesta- se dirige a un oso de peluche gigante y le arrebata dinero de su pata. Eso la dejó algo desconcertada ¿él había apostado con un juguete? - Le dije que no lo conseguirías y él me ha dicho que si, bueno he ganado yo.

Ella solo sonrió pues los niños son un misterio a veces y con una imaginación increíble. Simplemente pasó ideando algo aquella mañana mientras impartía clases. El chico acostumbraba a tomar la siesta dos veces al día y a media mañana estaba sintiendo cansancio.

La joven con una regla de madera sonó con firmeza sobre un libro de texto haciendo que este se espabilara un poco.

\- Tengo sueño... - bosteza- y hambre, no he podido desayunar bien. - dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la libreta de apuntes.

\- No eres más que un niño caprichoso- ante el comentario él sonrió pues hasta ahora había logrado que sus niñeras salieran corriendo por lo insoportable que llegaba a ser, Akane sabía que él solo necesitaba la atención de su padre, pero este estaba ocupado y no solo el trabajo lo alejaba. - Bueno, paramos aquí y pediré algún refrigerio.

En solo unos momentos ambos estaban sentados en el jardín merendando algo ligero, Akane solo podía pensar en el pobre niño cuando se enterara de que su padre mantenía una relación con su asistente.

\- ¡Estoy aburrido! - dijo dejando su chocolatada a medio tomar.

\- Aburrido ¿eh? Bueno y ¿qué tal si te cuento algo? pero tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Él la miró muy ilusionado - ¡Dime, dime!

\- ¿Me lo prometes? - preguntó ella a lo que él asintió. Le propuso ir al parque una vez a la semana, sábados para ser exactos, sin que su padre se diera cuenta solo diría una mentira piadosa, supuestamente tendría permiso para salir con él.

* * *

Shindou tenía un poco de descanso después de dos reuniones ese día. Su asistente llega diciendo los últimos informes.

Él simplemente escuchaba mientras miraba por el cristal el panorama para distraerse- Tal vez debería de sacar tiempo para mi hijo.

\- ¿Señor?... - Ella dejó de ver sus carpetas para escuchar lo que decía. - Bueno y que tal si le planeo algo para los tres, digo ya que usted y yo tenemos una relación.

\- No lo sé, aunque llevamos saliendo solo un año y mi hijo te obedece, no quiere decir que te llegue a tomar cariño.

\- Pues pienso ganarme a tu hijo.

\- No será tarea fácil- dijo él mientras se levantaba de su silla- Tendrás hasta la otra semana para ganarte su cariño. Ya que pienso que es hora de que todos sepan que llevamos una relación. - dijo mientras veía el calendario de su teléfono- Haré un baile en casa y todos estarán presentes para que se conozca lo nuestro.

\- ¡¿En serio?!- ella se abalanza para abrazarlo y besarlo- Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Te amo, palabras que en años no había dicho Shindou, se quedó pensando un poco mientras ella decía cosas de las que él no prestaba atención, perdido en sus recuerdos. A pesar de salir en secreto nunca había llegado a amarla como lo hizo con su esposa fallecida.

* * *

Era de noche cuando él llegó a casa junto a su asistente, dejó que llevaran su maletín de trabajo a su habitación, y se dirigió a la de su hijo, tocó antes de entrar, justo Akane estaba ayudándolo a abotonarse el pijama.

\- Lamento la demora. – dijo a su hijo que muy emocionado fue a darle un abrazo.

\- Te extrañé todo el día y no viniste a cenar.

\- Mucho trabajo y tengo que decirte algo. - comenzó él, en tanto Akane solo pidió retirarse ya que después de todo hablarían de asuntos familiares, pero él la detuvo- Lo que le diré a mi hijo lo sabrán todos, por favor quédese.

\- Bueno, está bien. – Tomó asiento en una silla de la habitación y Hiroshi se sentó junto a ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en el brazo de ella y miraba con atención a su padre.

\- Tendremos un baile la semana que viene, será una fiesta en grande.

\- ¡Será mi primer baile! - dijo emocionado mientras saltaba por la habitación.

Akane se levanta- Está muy contento.

\- Si, bueno es la primera fiesta en grande que haremos en años.

El chico se detiene y los mira- pero... yo no sé bailar.

\- No es problema, si me lo permite puedo enseñarle, estoy preparada para todo.

\- Bueno se lo encargo. - dijo él para luego ir a llevar a su hijo a la cama y arroparlo.

\- Quiero un cuento antes de dormir. - Shindou suspiró ante la petición de su hijo, luego miró a la joven institutriz, y ella lo animó dándole un libro que al niño parecía llamarle mucho la atención.

\- Bueno, está bien. – se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a leer, en tanto Akane empezó a ordenar los útiles que se hallaban algo desorganizados en el escritorio.

El niño terminó por dejarse vencer del sueño, su padre amorosamente depositó un beso en la frente del pequeño y lo abrigó bien. Luego se dirigió a ella para agradecerle su labor desde ayer.

\- No es nada, disfruto mucho lo que hago y a pesar de que al principio no me aceptaba mucho, ha ido aflojando un poco, por lo menos no me llevo tantas rabietas de su parte.

\- Es que le hace falta a su madre y pues...

\- Lo comprendo, aunque ninguna persona en este mundo podrá reemplazarla jamás- su mirada denotaba un poco de misterio, ocultaba algo ella.

Akane sabía lo que estaba pasando a las espaldas del menor, ella solo callaría. Se despidió y salió de la pieza del niño, dejándolo un tanto confundido.

* * *

Pasaron unos días y Akane muy decidida y con paciencia después de las lecciones se encargaba de enseñarle a bailar, recordando cuando recién empezaba a prepararse, todo lo que tuvo que aprender para impartir conocimientos a niños de clase alta, todo lo que le costó.

Dos días de practica y él niño parecía haber aprendido lo básico o por lo menos para no dejar mal a su padre. Solo estaban ellos dos en aquel salón con la música clásica que sonaba.

\- A los adultos les gusta mucho lo clásico, yo prefiero otros tipos, algo más divertido y que uno se pueda mover.

\- La clásica es muy bonita y hace relajar a las personas, aunque bueno uno puede poner algún tipo de música acorde a tu edad. - Ella cambió la música y puso un poco de música pop, generalmente muy popular entre los más jóvenes y comenzaron a bailar animadamente.

Tanto que las risas de Hiroshi comenzaron a escucharse en la habitación y luego resonar fuera de la misma, algunos de los sirvientes se sorprendieron Incluso Shindou se acercó a ver la escena y que su hijo ¿reía? Hace mucho que no lo veía de esa forma, siempre estaba malhumorado y eran pocas las veces que sonreía.

Deleitado se quedó admirando a su hijo disfrutar, aquella joven había logrado en pocos días sacarlo de depresión constante.

La asistente se acerca a ver de igual forma- Señor, esto es inaceptable, en mi vida había visto a una institutriz que no cumpliera con los requisitos necesarios, discúlpeme he cometido un error, mandaré a solicitar a otra de inmediato.

\- No, déjalo, no todas son iguales y ella es muy diferente. - Shindou no pudo evitar mirar la dulce sonrisa de la maestra de su hijo y esa alegre y tierna risa que salía de su boca.

Akane podía ser dócil y en otras muy estricta, eso se reflejaba en el comportamiento del niño que iba mejorando y ya no era muy contestón que digamos.

* * *

Las lecciones iban mejorando, Akane sacaba tiempo para enseñarle juegos y que aprendiera a cocinar.

\- Hoy aprenderás como hacer galletas con chispas de chocolate.

\- Bien...- el chico sostenía un tarro de galletas especial que siempre había querido llenar. - las meteremos en el tarro de la vaquita que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños.

\- Perfecto- dijo la castaña y a su vez se ponía un delantal y una vez terminado con ella le puso uno a su alumno.

Las cosas marchaban bien hasta que en cierto punto el chico para no aburrirse tomó un poco de harina y sopló a la cara de Akane, esta solo tosió y con una mirada retadora lo imitó.

Y eso mientras esperaban a que estuviesen lista las galletas que habían metido al horno. En tanto eso se había vuelto una batalla campal entre los dos esparciendo harina por la cocina, eso sin mencionar que las tres sirvientas que estaban ahí solo esquivaban que no les callera la harina que lanzaban y que al final ellas terminarían limpiando todo.

Justo en medio de la pelea suena la campana anunciando que estaban listas las galletas, Akane y Hiroshi se detienen y se miran el uno al otro- ¡Están listas! - dicen ambos, ella va a sacarlas.

En tanto Shindou y su asistente venían por el pasillo ya que les habían dicho donde encontrarlos pues no estaban en la habitación.

\- Seguro este regalo le gustará a Hiroshi. - dijo la joven mujer.

\- Si, de eso no tengo dudas a él le encantan las historias.- dijo Shindou.

Al llegar a la cocina, Akane tenía la bandeja en sus manos viendo que todas estuvieran perfectas. La asistente pegó un grito y Shindou no podía creer lo que veía.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?! Nos ausentamos un momento, dejando todo controlado y ¿se forma un desastre inmenso en la cocina? Yamana-san esto es inaceptable. - dijo la asistente.

\- No la culpe a ella, he sido yo el que comenzó- dijo Hiroshi tratando que no le echaran todo el problema.

\- No importa quien haya empezado, la cuestión es que no debió pasar, estoy dudando seriamente sobre su profesionalismo. - dijo la asistente, eso hizo que Akane temblara un poco ya que ella dependía de su sueldo y eso que apenas iniciaba. - Ustedes a limpiar. - mandó a las tres que solo obedecieron.

Ella salió de la cocina algo alterada, en tanto la pobre Akane estaba apenada por su comportamiento- Lo lamento señor, no volverá a pasar.

Este solo la miró- ¡¿Eh?! No se preocupe- dijo para tomar una servilleta de papel y probar una galleta de la bandeja que sostenía ella. – Pues hicieron un buen trabajo con las galletas, muy deliciosas. - Akane solo esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario, éste salió de la cocina.

Akane muy apenada quería alivianar las cosas- Hiroshi ¿por qué no ayudamos a limpiar?

\- ¿Por qué? no es nuestra labor.

\- Aunque no es nuestra labor, por que cada uno cumple un trabajo en específico en esta casa, es deber de ayudar ya que es nuestro desastre. Las tres sirvientas se opusieron, pero Akane insistió en ayudar junto al niño, aunque este solo se quejara- Además la recompensa será mejor disfrutada después, hay que tener un corazón humilde y por eso ayudamos a las demás personas.

La cocina estuvo impecable en poco tiempo, Hiroshi en su vida había tocado algo de la limpieza o hecho algo así, pero no le pareció tan mal y menos si al final probase un par de galletas y leche para acompañar. El fue a comer tranquilo a su habitación en tanto Akane ofreció a las tres chicas galletas y luego las guardó justo donde Hiroshi quería y las dejó ahí.

Akane tenía demasiada amabilidad, eso fue lo que dijeron las tres sirvientas una vez ella dejó la cocina para ir a cambiarse.

En tanto Hiroshi estaba sentado muy feliz en su habitación degustando aquellas galletas y entra la asistente, pero antes toca. - ¿Puedo pasar?

El solo la mira y hace un movimiento de hombros, como si le diera igual o no si pasaba.

\- Mira, he ido a comprar un obsequio para ti. - se acerca a él y le muestra el regalo.

Estaba un poco enojado e iba a reaccionar de la peor forma despreciando el obsequio, luego recordó las enseñanzas de su institutriz y se la imaginó con cara de decepción, no quería ver esa expresión en ese rostro de ella. - Gracias- lo toma. - ¿puedo abrirlo?

\- Claro, es tuyo- Ella miró como lo abría para ver si le gustó- Y ¿Qué piensas?

\- Pues, supongo que lo leeré más tarde.

\- Si quieres, puedo leértelo como si fuese tu madre.

\- No lo eres, pero no te preocupes en verdad puedo leerlo.

\- ¿Y que tal un abrazo en agradecimiento?

Este solo la miró con algo de fastidio pues en su vida la pensó abrazar y más cuando hubo gritado de esa forma minutos atrás.

Ella se sintió un poco incómoda y cambió de tema – Oye deberías de asearte y no comas muchos dulces o engordarás.

En eso Akane toca y el chico la deja pasar, la chica hizo una reverencia con una mirada algo apenada, Hiroshi solo se levantó de su silla y fue a enseñarle el libro y de quién lo había recibido.

\- Espero que le hayas dado las gracias. - El chico solo sonrió asintiendo.

\- Bueno, los dejo para que sigan con sus lecciones- La mujer sale de habitación.

Akane viendo que el chico estaba lleno de harina, toma un cambio de ropa. - ¿Quieres tomar un baño?

\- Si, señorita. - responde y deja el libro en la mesa.

Akane le prepara la tina y el niño tira los juguetes que usualmente usa para jugar mientras toma el baño. Ella se le une para jugar, pues en sí se inventaba aventuras de barcos que se hunden por alguna extraña criatura marina y que solo uno sobrevive. Al terminar ella lo envuelve con una toalla de gatito y lo seca.

Toma un peine y desenreda los rizados cabellos del niño, herencia de su padre, luego de que quedara listo con su cabello ella lo levanta para que se viera en el espejo del baño. - ¡Que guapo quedaste!

\- Tiene razón. - dijo, ella lo baja y él va corriendo a vestirse, aunque con los calcetines era un poco complicado, ella le ayudaba, incluso para atar las agujetas de los zapatos.

Ya para la tarde las clases habían concluido y Akane lo premió con una estrella en su frente.

\- Muchas gracias maestra, se la enseñaré a papá en la cena.

* * *

Para el momento de la cena Akane ya estaba más presentable que horas antes, todo el trabajo era complicado, pero justo era lo que el menor necesitaba, atención y que alguien lo guiara ya que por lo visto su padre estaba "muy ocupado" con cierta persona y le daba coraje que lo dejara así, los pequeños no son para siempre, un día crecen y se alejan.

A la hora de la cena Hiroshi muy entusiasta fue a saludar a su padre y para enseñarle su estrella en la frente.

\- Oh ya veo que estás aplicando, hijo sigue así y tendrás muchos obsequios para navidad.

\- ¡Si! – El chico corrió hasta el comedor.

Akane que estaba ahí supervisando, hizo una leve reverencia y siguió tras él- Hiroshi-sama no grite y no corra.

\- Pero si usted hace lo mismo. - dijo Shindou negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro, en verdad esa institutriz era un caso especial.

Incluso cuando cenaban el niño repetía los movimientos de ella, eso significaba que ya la había aceptado.

Cuando fue la hora de dormir el niño pidió a Akane que le leyera el libro que le habían traído, ella algo sorprendida quedó pues siempre pedía que se lo leyera su padre, ella se sentó y comenzó a leer incluso lo actuaba y hacía voces para entretenerlo y pronto se quedó dormido.

Ella solo lo abrigó y pasó su mano dando una leve caricia a su cabello, fue a guardar el libro y se retiró a su pieza.

Eran eso de las once de la noche cuando ella ya acostada no podía conciliar el sueño, recordó que la leche caliente era buena para eso, se puso una bata para cubrirse y bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido, a esta hora la casa estaba en silencio, todos estaban descansando a excepción del guardia de turno que vigilaba la entrada.

Al llegar a la cocina algo somnolienta ve una pequeña luz de esas que se conectan para que los niños no sientan temor en la noche, enciende la principal y se encuentra con Shindou.

Éste la mira sorprendido y con la boca llena de galletas. Ambos no sabían que decir.

\- Discúlpeme... - dijo ella para apagar la luz e intentar irse, pero él se acerca y la detiene.

Bastaron unos minutos para que el malentendido se aclarara, ahora había luz en la cocina, Shindou estaba sentado y tenía un plato con un par de galletas y ella calentaba la leche para beber.

\- Me ha asustado, es que me sorprendió mucho que me descubriera comiéndome las galletas.

\- No se preocupe, de verdad, esta es su casa, no la mía solo soy una empleada.

\- Considérese parte de la familia, además usted es la institutriz de mi hijo.

Ella se voltea y le regala una sonrisa- Muchas gracias.

\- He podido notar que mi hijo en pocos días le ha tomado cariño y mire que es muy arisco.

\- Yo solo veo un poco de soledad en su interior. - Akane sirvió la leche en dos vasos, le ofreció a él y tomó asiento.

\- Bueno, en parte es mi culpa, pero solo quiero darle lo mejor. Sacaré tiempo para mi Hiroshi y bueno es que estas galletas que han hecho están muy deliciosas. - alabó a la muchacha y le ofreció que tomara la que quedaba en su plato, eso hizo que ella se sonrojara. - He comido muchas y...

Ella agradeció y la comió con algo de timidez, se suponía que ambos deberían de estar contando ovejas o al menos ella, pero no, estaban ahí en pijamas, sin poder dormir y hablando.

\- Sobre el baile de la otra semana ¿tiene algún vestido para la ocasión?

\- Pues... creo que no.

\- En ese caso ordenaré que la lleven mañana sábado a comprar lo que necesite en una de las tiendas que solía comprar y descuide yo me hago cargo de la cuenta.

\- No se moleste, además yo...

\- En serio, usted ha hecho que mi hijo cambie un poco y no se diga más, mañana sábado es su día libre y le pediré a mi chofer que la acompañe.

* * *

El sábado llegó y Akane contra su voluntad subió al auto, había aceptado ir a comprar la noche anterior, incluso Hiroshi quería dar una vuelta en compañía, pero tenía prohibido salir, ella no podía hacer nada, aunque tenía un as bajo la manga.

Al llegar la recibió el gerente de la tienda- No sabía que el señor Shindou se había vuelto a casar, es usted muy hermosa.

El comentario hizo que ella se ruborizara y actuara desesperada- Oh no, se equivoca yo solo he venido por que bueno... el punto es que no soy la esposa del señor, solo soy la institutriz de su hijo.

\- Ah mil disculpas, señorita, es que la esposa del señor Shindou solía venir a este sitio y pensé... bueno. Pero es que tengo ordenes de que nuestro asesor le ayude con el vestuario.

En seguida había ropa a montón y zapatos de diferentes estilos y para cada ocasión en el probador, incluso la hacían lucir diferente, ella poseía encanto y tenía un porte elegante.

Todos los gastos estaban cubiertos y la chica estaba un tanto apenada por todo lo que el señor hacía por ella, aún sabiendo que llevaba poco tiempo, se había portado tan bien.

Eran demasiados paquetes que los empleados de la tienda tuvieron que ayudarla, antes de ir a casa ella se fijó en una tienda infantil y fue a ver la ropa, compró para Hiroshi dos conjuntos sencillos de su propio bolsillo pues sabía que no llamarían la atención de las personas.

El chico miraba por la ventana esperando hasta que vio el auto y fue directamente abajo corriendo para recibirla.

Akane muy feliz le abre los brazos y él sin dudarlo la abraza fuerte- ¿Me extrañaste?

\- Mucho, señorita Yamana.

Se separan y ella le muestra la bolsa de compras para él, ella se lo lleva pues le contaría su plan para la tarde.

Todas las cosas fueron dejadas en la habitación de ella.

\- ¿Y tu padre?

\- Vendrá hasta la noche, eso dijo pues tenía una comida de negocios, varias reuniones, eso escuché.

\- Bien hoy saldremos, pero tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, lo haremos un poco legal.

Después del almuerzo esperaron hasta las cuatro de la tarde, ella alistó una maleta del chico y lo tomó de la mano para salir.

Al llegar a la entrada ella pide que preparen el auto para salir.

\- Me temo que el niño tiene prohibido salir, Yamana-sama.

\- Eso era antes, he hablado con el señor hace unos días y me ha concedido un permiso especial, siempre y cuando lleve un guarda en todo momento y claro yo me encargo de la vigilancia estricta del pequeño.

\- Qué raro, el señor no me ha comentado nada, pero si es así pediré que le alisten todo.

En minutos ellos iban camino al parque que quedaba cerca, en tanto en el vehículo ella lo ayudaba a cambiar de atuendo, apto para jugar y que no tuviese pinta de ser tan millonario, solo de una familia acomodada pues se veía que el parque de la zona tenía cierto prestigio.

Al bajar en el sitio había solo unos cuantos, Akane solo se puso unas gafas y un sombrero para no ser identificada, despeinó un poco al chico y él se quejó pues no acostumbraba a estar sin peinar.

Ella se sentó en una banca y el chico muy feliz podía ver muchas cosas a su alrededor, ella le había advertido que jugara con mucho cuidado.

Comenzó a jugar con los juegos del parque hasta que unos chicos se le acercaron a ver si quería jugar al futbol.

\- Pero es que no sé cómo se juega. - respondió.

\- Si quieres te podemos enseñar, no hay problema. - dijo el niño que le había preguntado antes.

Este miró a Akane en busca de ayuda, ella solo asintió para que lo intentara.

Le pusieron de espectador y le mostraron las reglas básicas del juego y algunos movimientos.

Al momento de empezar a Hiroshi no se le daba tan mal que en su primer intento metió gol con suerte de principiante, Akane sorprendida por el talento del chico de seis, bajó sus gafas para observar mejor.

Tras un rato de jugar el chico estaba más que encantado, incluso había más niños para apoyar y ver lo que acontecía, Akane viendo piruletas compró una para recompensar al chico.

El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte y bueno era hora de volver, ella levantó la mano.

\- ¿Es tu madre?

Hiroshi lo pensó un momento- si es mi madre y debo irme, hasta pronto.

Él se acercó a ella y esta su vez le entregó la golosina, fueron al auto y en el camino ella trató de que no luciera demasiado cansado, pero él solo hablaba de lo fabuloso que lo había pasado.

Suerte para ambos que Shindou no hubiese llegado antes de lo esperado. Akane pidió discreción solo para que no molestaran al señor con tonterías.

Esa noche Shindou fue a darle un beso y miró la inmensa sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su hijo, algo increíble le había pasado para estar así, pero él no se enteraría de nada, esto solo era un secreto entre Hiroshi y Akane.

* * *

 **Maria Violet y Lizzmiu, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animaron muchio y me alegro de que les guste el fanfic.**

 **Visiten mi perfil para que sepan el progreso de la historia.**

 **Ay si dijera de donde vienen las ideas base para la historia, me he vuelto a ver una serie que dejé a medias, pero solo porque no la terminé, que por cierto es de mi infancia, con 69 capítulos, hay otra de 175 cap. y esta última de 155 cap. Ahí mi inspiración de estas tres series y que las últimas dos las he visto x2. así que una tercera vez no está de más, pero solo me veré la de 69 cap.**

 **No tenía planeado subirlo hoy 15 de enero, pero me ganaron las ansias.**

 _Mi parte favorita fue la de Shindou comiendo galletas._

* * *

 _ **Esto no va al caso pero es que la escuché por una hora repetidamente mientras editaba esto y bueno...**_

Como una manzana que me tienta con su olor

Como aquellos labios, es tan dulce su sabor

Y ese fresco néctar que se ve tan tentador

Peanut butter Jam quiero untarla por todo tu... I love you.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Indiscreción e indiferencia

_**Yuka: Hola y bienvenidos al capítulo tres de La institutriz.**_

 _ **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, que siempre se cuelan letras, me las como o simplemente no las separo. (yo leyendo fanfics antiguos)**_

* * *

 **Indiscreción e indiferencia**

* * *

Era muy temprano, primer domingo en el cual Akane dormía plácidamente ya que los fines de semana no tenía clases que impartir.

Hiroshi ya estaba levantado frente a la tv de su habitación mirando partidos de futbol; muy emocionado fue al cuarto de su padre a despertarlo, se subió a la cama - Papá... ¿me escuchas?

El castaño solo emitía sonidos pues era demasiado temprano y quería seguir dormido. El niño comenzó a saltar para despertarlo- ¡Despierta!

Shindou no tuvo opción más que preguntar algo malhumorado- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quiero que me compres un balón de futbol, por favor y no te molesto más. - sonrió.

Él se levantó y fue a su armario a buscar algo que tenía guardado, el menor solo lo miró curioso preguntándose internamente que buscaba.

\- Lo tengo - dijo Shindou victorioso al encontrar su balón en buenas condiciones; futbol algo que no practicaba desde hace mucho pero ahora su hijo sentía de alguna manera esas ganas de jugar, aunque nunca hubieran hablado del tema, jamás. - Toma, puedes hacer un poco de practica en el jardín.

\- Muchas gracias, aunque yo deseaba que pudiésemos jugar.

\- Ahora estoy cansado. -Shindou se vuelve a meter bajo las sábanas y el niño solo siente desilusión y se va de la habitación con el balón.

En el pasillo mira la pelota en sus manos y se dirige a la de su institutriz, abre con cuidado y entra, estaba oscuro, pero pudo llegar a la cama de ella y subirse.

\- Señorita Yamana... despierte.

Akane solo abrió los ojos, veía borroso y apenas distinguía las siluetas por falta de luz. Aún con las sábanas pegadas se incorporó y aclaró sus ojos, estiró su mano para encender la lámpara y justo Hiroshi pone en frente el balón y pide jugar.

Akane un poco quejica le responde- Hiroshi-sama es muy temprano y ni siquiera ha tomado el desayuno.

\- Que importa quiero jugar, patear el balón y... y... como ayer.

\- Bueno, lo haremos más tarde para todo hay tiempo, oye descansa un poco.

\- Está bien- dice el chico mientras se acomoda en la cama de ella.

\- Pero es que no te he dicho que duermas en mi cama. - ella ríe por la actitud del chico.

\- Solo no quiero que no cumplas tu promesa de jugar conmigo- se hace un espacio y encuentra un objeto curioso debajo y lo toma, ella se avergüenza un poco pues aún dormía con un gato de peluche muy tierno. - ¿Y esto?

\- Es mío, no le digas a nadie. Ahora duerme. - Le exigió, él como pudo solo cerró sus ojos, para Akane estaba siendo un trabajo duro pues el pequeño no la dejaba, pero sabía que solo le faltaba ese amor maternal y ella no se lo podía dar.

* * *

Era la hora del desayuno, la asistente de Shindou estaba más que lista caminando con altivez por el pasillo para ir al comedor, pero este estaba vacío y apenas estaban acomodando las cosas.

\- Hoy hay un poco de retraso ¿no? - dijo al mayordomo.

\- El señor se levantará pronto. - contestó.

Akane y Hiroshi estaban más que somnolientos, éste último porque el sueño había venido nuevamente, ella se pone su bata para cubrirse y tomó la mano de él. Al salir se encontraron con Shindou que venía bostezando, ella hizo una reverencia a la vez que le deseaba -buenos días- El respondió, su hijo saltó para abrazarlo.

\- Vayamos los tres a desayunar, muero de hambre. - dijo Hiroshi, en lo que bajaban hablaban de lo que harían más tarde o de ciertas materias que reforzar.

Para Shindou, hablar con Akane era muy agradable, tras que era demasiado tierna, escuchar su voz en la mañana era un deleite, es más se lo preguntaba internamente y solo escuchaba el bla bla bla, porque no prestaba atención a lo que ella decía sino al tono dulce de la chica.

Al llegar al comedor los tres venían animados, en eso la asistente hace notar su presencia- Los estaba esperando, señor le recuerdo que debe de estar puntual, tiene otras cosas que hacer.

\- Eso lo sé, fue inevitable, pero ya estamos todos aquí. - dijo mientras tomaba asiento al igual que los otros dos.

En lo que desayunaban Hiroshi preguntó a la asistente si quería unirse a jugar futbol, ella simplemente negó- No soy buena, además es un deporte que no me atrae para nada. - dijo sin más, pues a Akane si le gustaba y lo disfrutaba, Shindou no dijo nada, solo que lo había decepcionado en parte ya que él amaba ese deporte.

* * *

La mañana iba avanzando, Shindou estaba ocupado haciendo su trabajo en la oficina de la mansión en compañía, por su parte Akane estaba vestida con ropa deportiva y Hiroshi igual.

Ella se las ingenió para hacer la portería y que él practicara tiros, ella se encargaría de pararlos, aunque no fuese muy buena que digamos, pero al menos hacían un poco de ejercicio para mantener condición.

Disfrutaban de aquel deporte, tanto que no importaba la tierra que ya era parte de sus rostros y sus cabellos despeinados, la sonora risa de ambos en aquel jardín, seguían tras aquel balón.

Shindou recordó que su hijo quería jugar con él, además le estaba dejando todo a la institutriz, sobre el crecimiento ella estaba ocupando ese lugar de verlo crecer y disfrutar juntos. Pidió que cancelaran unas cosas y se levantó- Iré con mi hijo, me estoy perdiendo de mucho. – Fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

Akane y Hiroshi estaban en descanso, mientras bebían un zumo de naranja- Tiene la cara un poco sucia.

\- Tu igual - dijo la chica, luego rieron por ello.

En medio de eso Shindou se apersona en el jardín sorprendiendo a su hijo. - ¿Hay lugar para un jugador más?

\- ¡Papá! - dejó el vaso en la mesa de jardín y lo fue a abrazar. - ¿Entonces jugarás?

\- Claro que si, además cuando iba en la escuela fui el capitán del club, pero bueno – Miró a la chica que estaba ahí terminando su bebida. – ¿Tiene conocimiento sobre el futbol?

Ella sonrió y contestó – Es un deporte muy apasionante, aunque sea un poco mala para ciertas cosas, en el colegio solía ver los partidos junto a mis amigas.

\- Bien puedo ayudar con eso, ahora seré yo quien proteja la portería, no quiero que sus manos se maltraten demasiado. – dijo ya que ella no llevaba guantes especiales para atrapar el balón, ella se sonrojó un poco.

\- No me molesta, además me estoy divirtiendo.

Los dos dejaron de lado a Hiroshi y éste a su vez los miraba mientras hablaban y para colmo se le había enseñado a no meterse en una charla de adultos a menos que se dirigieran a él.

\- No sabía que las institutrices fueran tan amables como usted.

\- Vaya creo no hago bien mi trabajo, pero es que no puedo ser así de dura con este pequeño- Acarició la cabeza del chico despeinándolo a su paso y este se quejó.

\- ¡Ya, vamos a jugar! - dijo pues se estaba impacientando pues no le agradaba mucho las miradas que se daban.

Tomaron posiciones y para no hacerla difícil fueron a los penales, Akane y Hiroshi chutaron, el marcador iba a favor del chico ya que para Shindou le era fácil leer los movimientos de ella.

Mientras la asistente solo se sentó en una de las sillas de jardín para apoyar al pequeño Hiroshi. Solo quería ganarse su afecto y que la llegase a ver como una madre; Akane por su parte ya tenía claro todo lo que intentaba y sentía un poco de lástima por que al niño no le habían dicho nada.

Luego de jugar Shindou tomó a su pequeño en brazos y lo lanzó un par de veces provocando carcajadas al pequeño, Akane estaba muy feliz de que por fin tenían un tiempo entre padre e hijo.

* * *

Una vez dentro Akane supervisó que el pequeño tomase una ducha rápida y que se vistiera, éste muy feliz y con su actitud de niño rico se sentó en la cama, levantó el pie y con su mano sostenía una calceta.

\- Esa no es la forma de pedir un favor. - dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no iba a moverse sin la palabra mágica.

\- ¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Cuál es la forma? - preguntó con su cara de fastidio pues ella siempre se las ingeniaba para no obedecer a sus caprichos.

\- Por favor, es una de ellas y gracias es otra. - Akane tomó el control del televisor- Bueno tal vez quiera ver al dinosaurio morado cantar una canción sobre eso.

\- No, no me gusta ese programa. - El chico lo pidió como correspondía ya que en verdad no quería que ella lo obligase a ver ese programa para niños de uno a cinco años, ella con mucho gusto ahora si lo ayudó. Hubo un contacto visual entre ambos, él solo miró que su institutriz tenía una mancha de tierra en la mejilla, con su mano trata de quitarlo- ¿Te gusta mi padre?

Ella lo miró sorprendida - ¿Qué? Eso... pues claro que no. - dijo nerviosa por aquella pregunta.

\- Lo decía porque estuviste con tierra en la mejilla todo este tiempo y él no se fijaría en cenicienta.

Akane se sonrojó, sentía vergüenza, recordó todo lo aprendido en clase y esto era inaceptable, además de que el señor la había visto sucia y no quería dar una mala impresión. - Bueno ya que he terminado de vestirlo, con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación.

Salió con algo de prisa pues debía de estar presentable, justo al salir se tropiezan ella y Shindou, este la sostiene pues ella era más frágil y con el impacto hubiese caído de no ser por él. - ¿Está bien? - dijo preocupado mientras ella lo miró con algo de temor, pero era más por cómo lucía ahora.

\- S-sí, no se preocupe- él la dejó de sujetar y viendo que ya estaba estable se fija en su rostro, con su pulgar trata de quitar la tierra de su mejilla. Ella se alarmó y él de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo.

\- Tenga, lo necesita más que yo en este momento.

\- Señor no se preocupe, no se repetirá el que yo esté así en esta facha tan bochornosa.

\- No, descuide. - dijo un tanto divertido porque al parecer ella pensaba que él solo se fijaba en las apariencias y ahora ella estaba un poco despeinada, con barro y sus vestimentas manchadas. En eso se acerca la asistente y Akane lo mira apenada y se va.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunta pues no le gustaba en estos momentos la cercanía que había entre ambos.

\- No ha pasado nada, solo un ligero tropezón. - dijo así sin más, luego guardó su pañuelo ya que ella lo había rechazado.

Ella miró a Shindou y con los brazos cruzados le dedicó una mirada de reproche por lo que había pasado, él solo la ignoró pues en verdad no había pasado nada, tal vez.

Akane por su parte, fue directo al baño a desvestirse y mirarse al espejo, él había sido amable con ella y eso que lucía desaliñada. Se metió a la ducha y que quedó ahí pensativa tratando de no cometer más errores.

Una vez fuera de la ducha, se secó el cabello frente al espejo con la secadora, luego hizo una trenza de lado, eso siempre la hizo lucir dulce, fue a su armario por ropa limpia. Luego se sentó en el escritorio para escribir una carta a su familia.

* * *

Hiroshi estaba en su habitación ya que no podía hacer mucho pues en si era el día libre de su institutriz y quería que ella le dedicara un poquito de atención, a pesar de eso solo se puso a practicar su caligrafía, aún le costaba que su letra fuera nítida y clara.

La asistente fue a la habitación del niño- Hiroshi-sama ¿puedo pasar?

\- Adelante. - dijo sin dejar de apartar la vista de libreta.

\- Parece que las clases están surtiendo efectos, eres mucho más educado que antes. - Ella se acerca y toma asiento. - ¿Qué te parece tu maestra?

\- Pues no es lo que imaginaba en un principio, pensé que sería más una señora amargada y pues ella es muy preciosa.

\- Ah ¿piensas que es preciosa? - preguntó pues no sabía que el niño pensara eso de su institutriz.

\- Si, es muy amable y juega mucho conmigo, además me ha leído el libro que me regalaste.

\- Pensé que lo leerías ya que no quisiste que te lo leyera yo. - dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

Hiroshi aún era muy inocente para comprender algunas emociones en otras personas y más si eran falsas- No se ponga triste.

\- Es que llevamos tiempo de conocernos y una extraña viene y te lee, no es justo el libro te lo regalé yo.

\- Pero es que usted siempre está ocupada y no la quiero molestar. Además, ella hace muy bien su papel con los personajes es increíble. Y creo que le gusta papá.

Al escuchar eso ella pone una cara seria- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

\- No, pero lo sé.

Ella se levanta y se despide del chico que queda ahí algo extrañado por el cambio de actitud repentino de ella.

Camina apresuradamente, con sus ojos algo perdidos y va a donde está Shindou. Como estaba concentrado en su trabajo deja de hacerlo tras verla entrar. - ¿Ocurre algo?

Ella no sabía por dónde empezar, estaba desesperada, caminando de lado a lado. - ¿Es posible que entre tu y Yamana suceda algo? Con razón estaban tan cerca cuando me los he encontrado.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó un tanto confundido.

\- ¡De que esa Institutriz de cuarta está enamorada de ti! - dijo reclamándole y revelando algo que no iba a lugar.

\- Oye un momento, no hables así de ella, además no ha sucedido nada, estás diciendo cosas que nunca han pasado.

\- Tu hijo me lo ha dicho, que ella siente cosas por ti. - dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

Él se levanta y la va a consolar- oye mi hijo es un nene que tiene una gran imaginación.

\- ¿Qué tal si no? Es que yo creo que ella se está haciendo ilusiones contigo.

Shindou suspiró, lo menos que quería era tener problemas en casa- Bueno eso lo aclararemos en seguida. - Ambos salieron del despacho y se encontró con su mayordomo- ¿Puede llamarme a la señorita Yamana?

\- Lo lamento señor, ella acaba de salir hace unos momentos. - dijo, Shindou solo pidió que en cuanto llegara le avisara que quería hablarle.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara, fue a hablar con su hijo, al entrar lo encontró haciendo sus deberes.

\- Papá ¿sucede algo? - preguntó viendo la cara enojada de su padre y mas por que tomaba asiento.

\- Tenemos que hablar- este le puso atención- Me ha contado mi asistente que le dijiste que Yamana gustaba de mi ¿de dónde sacas eso?

\- Es que antes ustedes se miraron y pues...

\- No malinterpretes las cosas, metes a los demás en problemas diciendo cosas que no son. Tendré una charla con tu maestra.

\- No, por favor, no le digas que he dicho eso y que he armado un lío.

\- Lo siento ella tiene que saberlo.

Shindou salió de la habitación, Hiroshi solo se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca pues la asistente de su padre le había dicho lo que habían hablado, no tenía por qué y ahora su institutriz se llevaría una amonestación.

* * *

Akane volvió un poco tarde justo para la cena, la chica realmente se había demorado por la fila y justo al pisar la entrada el mayordomo le comunica el mensaje.

Ella solo fue al despacho de Shindou, tocó y él la dejó pasar- Me han dicho que quería verme. - dijo mientras cerraba tras sí.

\- Si, es sobre algo que ha ocurrido en su ausencia- El le comenzó a contar todo haciendo que ella se sintiera mal y avergonzada sin motivos. - Y eso sucedió.

\- Comprendo, pero en ningún momento he dado motivos para ello, Hiroshi-sama me lo ha comentado y lamento las molestias causadas, no era mi intención que su novia se molestara. - Akane en ese momento se llevó ambas manos a la boca y él la miró sorprendido.

\- Así que ¿sabe que tengo algo con mi asistente?

\- Lo lamento, no quise... decir eso bueno tal vez sí, es que me enteré hace mucho y creo que debería de decirle las cosas a su hijo tal cual son así no habrá más malentendidos. - Ella hace una reverencia- con permiso. - sale del lugar con el corazón a mil por todo lo acontecido.

Shindou no podía creer que ella en poco tiempo se hubiese dado cuenta de su relación. La cena fue un poco incómoda para los cuatro, Hiroshi miraba a Akane y podía sentir lo seria que estaba con él, la indiferencia que le daba dolía.

La asistente no podía mirar a la castaña pues ahora la consideraba una enemiga, pero se encargaría de echarla de casa tan pronto como fuera anunciado su noviazgo.

Al finalizar la cena Shindou y su asistente se retiraron dejando a los dos ahí.

\- Señorita Yamana...

\- Si ya terminaste de cenar es mejor que te vayas a preparar para dormir, mañana tienes mucho que aprender. - Ella en ningún momento lo miró y se mostró fría.

¿Cómo podía el ser mas dulce que había conocido hacerlo temblar? Él solo obedeció, ella lo acompañó vigilándolo en todo momento, al terminar de ponerse el pijama tomó un libro. - ¿Me lo lee por favor?

\- Creo que no soy la mas apta para eso, tu padre no tardará en venir a desearte las buenas noches, por favor suba a la cama.

Él dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche y ella solo lo cubrió con la manta, era cierto no tenía por qué darle ciertas muestras de cariño que le correspondían a otras personas. - Buenas noches- dijo para salir e ir a su pieza.

Shindou al rato pasó a verlo, aún seguía despierto- Vengo a desearte las buenas noches- ve el libro- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

Éste solo lo miró y negó- no, ya me quiero dormir.

\- Bueno- Shindou lo besó en la frente- Que descanses, mañana tienes que seguir con tus clases.

Al salir Shindou, Hiroshi solo pensó en la mirada de Akane, tan indiferente con él y que no lo determinaba como antes. No sabía como y por que ahora derramaba lágrimas, pensó como solucionarlo si ella no quería escucharlo.

Akane por su parte estaba muy triste por todo y eso que en la mañana parecía haber felicidad, suspiró y se metió bajo las sábanas a esperar lo que le deparara el día de mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hiroshi a duras fuerzas se tuvo que levantar ya que en verdad prefería no hacerlo, estaba triste y no tenía ganas de desayunar así que no comió mucho que digamos, como algunas veces, su plato fue retirado.

Miró a la castaña para apreciar que seguía disgustada, resignado volvió la mirada al mantel de la mesa.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de comenzar las lecciones él se acerca y trata de hablarle- Señorita Yamana yo... discúlpeme por lo de ayer.

\- Hiroshi-sama ya pasó y creo que comprenderás que entre nosotros solo existe una relación alumno y maestra, así que por favor dedíquese a estudiar y así complacerá a su padre, yo solo estoy aquí para impartirle mis conocimientos.

\- Bueno...- dijo tristemente, luego tomó asiento, en verdad le dolía el rechazo y todo por hablar de más y ahora sabía que no podía confiar en la asistente de su padre.

Eran las diez de la mañana y no podía concentrarse mucho, quería enfrentarla así que lo hizo, se levantó de golpe llamando su atención.

\- Hiroshi-sama no tiene permiso de levantarse aún- dijo firme Akane.

\- ¿Es que ya no me quiere? - dijo y ahora tenía la cara con ganas de soltar en llanto.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- A pesar de que lleve una semana aquí me encanta jugar y hablar con usted, al principio no me gustaba la idea, pero le he tomado cariño... ¿Ya no le importo?

\- Oye Hiroshi no...

Hiroshi terminó de decir todo lo que sentía y comenzó a llorar, tras no haber desayunado y tener depresión y estrés perdió el conocimiento, Akane muy asustada lo tomó en brazos y mandó a que llamaran al médico de la familia.

Una vez recostado, con sus labios algo pálidos y resecos, ella solo podía pedir que nada malo le pasara- Si le pasa algo jamás me lo perdonaré, no debí de hacerle eso, pero ¿Quién soy yo para que usted mi niño, sienta afecto por una desconocida?

El medico llegó y lo atendieron, de inmediato avisaron a Shindou que tuvo que cancelar algunas cosas para ir a ver a su hijo.

Él recobró la conciencia y lo primero que vio fue a su institutriz a su lado. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡Hiroshi-sama! Que bueno que despertó- la chica lloró de felicidad al ver que había reaccionado, él medico lo volvió a examinar y dejó instrucciones para una pronta recuperación.

\- ¿Por qué llora? - preguntó, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y menos a la actitud de ella.

\- Me has preocupado, te desmayaste, pero qué bueno que despertaste. - ella sintió en su mejilla la mano del chico que trataba de secar sus lágrimas. - ¿Quiere comer algo? Yo personalmente se lo preparo.

\- ¿Me quiere?

\- Perdóname, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, solo eres un niño y por supuesto que te quiero- Akane se sienta a su lado ya que antes estaba arrodillada al borde de la cama; lo abraza y lo llena de besos.

Porque para él en estos momentos esos besos eran muy cálidos y dulces, más que nada porque lo hacía sentir como si fuese su madre quién le estaba dando mimos.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina luego de eso y personalmente preparó algo para que él comiera, unos sándwiches y leche para que se recuperara.

Justo llega Shindou y corre a la habitación a ver como estaba, lo encuentra tomando la merienda y se acerca a él para preguntar como se sentía, a lo que el niño responde- Ya me encuentro mejor.

\- Me asusté mucho- le dio una caricia en la cabeza, luego miró a Akane. - ¿Puede explicarme que fue lo que pasó? - dijo con un poco de enojo, ya que le había encargado su tesoro más grande a ella.

\- ¿Podemos hablarlo en otro lugar?

Shindou señala la puerta para ir a otro sitio a conversar, más específico su despacho en la planta baja de la Mansión. Cuando llegan y él cierra la puerta ella un tanto mortificada dice todo.

\- Discúlpeme ha sido todo culpa mía, sobre lo de ayer... tal vez no debí de tratarlo con indiferencia y como Hiroshi me ha tomado cariño pues lo que pasó ayer lo ha dejado muy mal.

\- Tiene razón, he notado que mi hijo la quiere y no debió de mostrarle indiferencia.

\- Lo sé, pero es que siento que me interpongo, no soy nadie para que su hijo me quiera.

\- Bueno y en parte es mi culpa, esto se nos fue de la mano y además le he quitado el desayuno, debo de vigilar más su alimentación.

\- Si me deja decirle, el desayuno es la comida más importante y yo veré que se alimente bien, me ha dado un susto que casi me muero.

Shindou ya estaba más tranquilo, fue con Akane a la pieza de Hiroshi y se despidió ya que tenía que volver a su trabajo. Ella se hizo cargo de él, estaba aliviada de que nada malo le pasara. Solo lo abrazó y le leyó una historia del libro que había pedido la noche anterior.

\- Hiroshi, perdóname, te quiero demasiado- dijo en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer :3_**

 ** _Continuará..._**


	4. Inocentes Travesuras

**Yuka: _Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de La Institutriz._**

* * *

 **Inocentes travesuras**

* * *

Ya estando recuperado y de vuelta a la acción, con Akane vigilando sus alimentos, todo iba bien.

Estaba muy concentrado en sus lecciones y volvía el aburrimiento a apoderarse de él, así que como su padre no vendría a almorzar se le estaba ocurriendo una idea.

Miró a Akane- ¿Y si hacemos un día de campo en el jardín?

\- Pero ¿no debemos seguir las reglas de su padre? - pregunta ella ya que había dejado de ver el libro de texto.

\- Podemos aprovechar que no está. - sonrió inmensamente.

Cuando terminaron con las lecciones de la mañana, él salió de la habitación corriendo y ella tras él para que no hiciera eso o se haría daño. Aunque después de todo era un niño que sentía curiosidad y tenía mucha energía.

Lo primero al llegar a la cocina fue buscar en los gabinetes una canasta. Miró a una de las sirvientas y le pidió educadamente un mantel para días de campo, ella se puso a buscar uno.

Akane estaba orgullosa de que aplicara sus modales como correspondía, luego ella fue a la nevera con ayuda del chef para elegir comida para hacer un picnic afuera, entres los tres ayudaron y dando paso a otra lección de cocina.

Al encontrar un mantel que estaba en la habitación donde se guardaban las sábanas, las cortinas y otras telas, se lo entregaron a Akane y esta tomó la cesta para ir al jardín.

Entre ella y Hiroshi tendieron el mantel, aunque este último quedó cubierto, Akane fingió que no lo veía- Hiroshi-sama ¿Dónde está? - preguntó y con su mano haciendo de guía sobre sus ojos para encontrarlo.

El solo se destapó, con algo de dificultad dijo- ¡Aquí estoy!

\- Oh vaya por un momento pensé que había desaparecido, pero volvamos a tender el mantel.

Hacía un día muy bonito, él muy juguetón comenzó a ver el contenido de la cesta, mientras tanto Akane estaba organizando los platos y vasos para comer, había frutas, emparedados, galletas variadas, pequeños bocadillos y un refrescante jugo de naranja.

Charlaban animadamente sobre la primera lección de canto del niño que sería en la tarde.

\- ¿Es buena cantando?

\- Lo suficiente para hacer que mi alumno aprenda. Se un poco de todo.

Justo a la casa llega Shindou, tanto que el mayordomo y las sirvientas hicieron un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, por que la comida de hoy no estaba servida en el lugar habitual y menos se le esperaba, además todos estaban por comer, así que…

\- ¿Dónde está el almuerzo? – preguntó con algo de enfado, aunque no se le esperara ahí deberían de estar la institutriz y su hijo.

\- El niño nos a pedido hacer un picnic en el jardín y como usted no aviso que vendría a almorzar pues…

\- Se ha aprovechado de la situación…- él fue directo al jardín, el chico en efecto estaba allá con su maestra, aunque se le veía de lo más animado saltando alrededor del mantel descalzo, mientras contaba ocurrencias y comía a la vez.

Akane solo le sugería que no hablara con la boca llena o si no ocurriría un accidente. Shindou hizo sonar el césped con sus pisadas alertándolos de su presencia, la diversión se acabó pensaron ambos.

\- Así que aprovechando mi ausencia para comer acá- dijo en lo que Akane se iba a disculpar por no seguir las reglas, pero Hiroshi se puso en frente en defensa y que podía dar una explicación. Pero Shindou comenzó a reír, dejándolos desconcertados- Si vieran sus rostros, no muerdo. - tomó asiento, aunque con algo de dificultad ya que no era ropa apta para sentarse de esa forma sobre el suelo.

\- Entonces ¿almorzará con nosotros? - preguntó Hiroshi en lo que se volvía a sentar.

\- Un cambio de vez en cuando no está mal. - Akane preparó un plato más.

\- Aquí tiene, espero le guste, lo preparamos entre tres- dijo para entregar un par de emparedados, aunque en realidad ella los había hecho ya que era una receta especial.

Shindou los probó- Está muy delicioso.

Si en ese preciso momento estuviese la asistente de Shindou, no se hubiese querido unir, aunque se lo pidiera él, simplemente se lo llevaría o ninguna de las anteriores ya que podía ser extraño para el menor.

Más que nada ahora parecían estar los tres disfrutando todo eso en familia entre risas y una linda charla.

Hiroshi se sentó en el regazo de Akane y pidió una canción, a lo que ella ahora tenía un poco de vergüenza y no acostumbraba a cantar en frente de alguien, tuvo que calmarse ya que tener los ojos de Shindou sobre ella le resultaba algo incómodo.

Akane comenzó a cantar una canción suave que solía cantar cuando era pequeña, para ambos escucharla cantar era un deleite para sus oídos, la brisa hacía que el momento fuera mágico, Shindou podía notar su noble y puro corazón con aquella canción, además de que Hiroshi estaba calmado escuchando.

_ _Bajo la luz de las linternas_

 _los melocotones están floreciendo_

 _Las cinco chicas de la banda tocan el tambor taiko_

 _Hoy será un divertido festival de las muñecas_._

Al terminar ellos aplaudieron, más ella estaba muerta de la vergüenza. - No acostumbro a hacer esto delante de los demás.

\- Lo ha hecho encantadoramente. - dijo Shindou, a lo que Hiroshi solo asintió. - Gracias por un rato agradable, lamentablemente tengo que volver al trabajo.

Tanto Shindou como ellos se levantaron, él ordenó que todo fuera levantado ya que no lo necesitarían por ahora, en el camino hacia la casa al chico le entró curiosidad por la canción- ¿Qué es el festival de las muñecas? - Akane le dijo que el Hina Matsuri se celebraba cada tres de marzo y que aquella festividad sirve para desear buena salud y un futuro feliz a las niñas. Las familias decoran la casa con las muñecas Hina. Hiroshi solo bufó molesto.

Shindou solo pudo reír por la desilusión de su hijo, luego dentro de casa solo se despidió y siguió su camino dejándolos seguir con las lecciones.

El chico tuvo su momento de descanso al igual que ella ya que necesitaba preparar ciertas cosas para más tarde con las lecciones de canto.

Akane bajó pues hace unos días había visto aquel salón donde se encontraba un solitario piano de cola, ella abrió las puertas, el sitio parecía como si no se hubiese usado en años, todo estaba limpio, pero se podía sentir un poco de frialdad en el lugar. El mayordomo se apareció detrás de la chica- Esa habitación no se ha utilizado en años. - Eso hizo que ella pegara un grito y que él se disculpara.

\- No importa, bueno tal vez si hubiera alguien que tocara.

\- Nosotros nos encargamos de que luzca impecable, esta era la habitación favorita del amo, solo que al fallecer su esposa su alegría se esfumó y las armoniosas melodías desaparecieron de esta mansión.

Akane muy apenada pidió el favor de utilizarla para que Hiroshi pudiese practicar canto, él solo asintió pero que esto fuera un secreto para no traer tristes recuerdos a Shindou, ella solo asintió.

Akane llevó al pequeño a aquel salón para la lección de canto y de paso música, él se maravilló del lugar ya que pocas veces accedía a ese lugar, es más eso había quedado en el olvido ya que se concentraba en otras cosas, aunque claro tocar el piano sería una nueva experiencia.

\- Vendremos a ensayar acá y que esto quede entre nosotros- Dijo Akane mientras se sentaba frente al piano y para comprobar su afinamiento, luego comenzaron con la lección.

Ella le iba indicando al chico que debía igualar con su voz la nota que había sonado con el piano. Ella sabía tocar piano, flauta, guitarra y violín; ni se diga de su canto que era muy melodioso y suave.

Luego de una rigurosa lección él pidió poder aprender a tocar el piano, ella muy gustosa le enseñaría una pequeña melodía, la más sencilla para iniciar.

Al salir de ahí dejaron todo como estaba- Ojalá mi padre me dejara practicar ahí ya que él no lo hace desde que murió mamá- dijo a la castaña.

\- Bueno, pero entiéndelo, no es fácil perder a la persona que amas, además tu igual la extrañas.

\- Si y siempre deseo que ella me venga a dar las buenas noches. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no quiero que se me aparezca y me dé un susto.

\- Óyeme ¿de dónde sacas eso? Tu madre jamás haría eso y si la vieras es que te viene a cuidar.

\- Lo dice internet.

\- Creo que supervisaré que es lo que ves, porque eso no es apto para ti. Ahora entiendo por qué tienes pesadillas recurrentes.

\- Y ¿cómo sabe eso?

\- Muy fácil, soy tu maestra estoy al tanto de tu vida.

Llegó la noche y a la mansión llegaron Shindou y su asistente, ésta última con un "maravilloso" regalo para el chico, fue directo a entregárselo. Él lo recibió y agradeció ya que Akane estaba sentada y lo vigilaba, así que grosero no podía ser, rodó los ojos fastidiado pues en estos momentos quería formar un pequeño berrinche y si lo hacía Akane lo iba a amonestar y de paso un castigo mayor de parte de su padre.

\- ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a armarlo? Sería muy entretenido entre los dos así pasamos un tiempo juntos.

\- Ya veremos- dijo para salir del paso y ver el nuevo material para hacer una cometa casera.

Llegó la hora de dormir para el chico, Akane muy feliz se acercó- tu padre no demora para darte las buenas noches.

\- Ya, ahora léeme este libro el patito feo. - él le entregó el libro a su institutriz y se fue a meter bajo las sábanas.

Ella se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó la historia, a media lectura Shindou solo abrió un poco la puerta y se detuvo a escuchar la narración.

Una historia triste con un lindo final, Akane terminó y él ya se había quedado dormido, se levantó y dejó el libro en su sitio y lo abrigó con una leve caricia y un dulce beso en la frente.

Al salir se encuentra sorpresivamente con Shindou, ella se sintió un poco intimidada ¿desde hace cuánto estaba ahí escuchando? Se preguntaba.

\- Sobre la historia que le contaba a mi hijo… sabe- él la comenzó a mirar de arriba abajo- respecto a la fiesta del sábado.

\- ¿Señor?

Había un espejo cerca, él la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó a mirar su reflejo. - El dinero hace milagros y veré si es capaz de convertir un patito feo- refiriéndose a ella, cosa que no le gustó mucho- en una garza.

Ella se miró al espejo y luego se volteó- ¿no querrá decir un cisne? - ella no dijo más pues se sentía un poco ofendida, dedicándole una cara un tanto disgustada se retiró a su habitación.

Shindou solo podía sonreír, verla de esa forma le parecía tierna y más si no había captado el mensaje, pues no la estaba llamando fea, solo era una metáfora, ella era linda solo que le faltaba un poquito para resaltar y ella tenía potencial; él se había dado cuenta de eso.

Akane muy enfadada dio una patada al cubo de basura que había al lado de su escritorio para descargar su enojo, luego muy arrepentida lo volvió a su sitio y fue al baño a mirarse al espejo.

Su mente jugueteaba con el espejo, haciendo reflejo de lo que no era, no usaba maquillaje desde hace mucho y eso solo era para impresionar a su novio del pasado, pero aquel reflejo era una mentira, podía ver que el tiempo había pasado, pero ella no había cambiado mucho que digamos, más porque ella siempre sonreía a pesar de la adversidad, aunque fingir ser fuerte fue difícil y necesitaba descargarse de todo el peso que llevaba.

Lloró como nunca cuando terminó su relación, se propuso comenzar de nuevo y salir adelante, ahora estaba ahí y su señor la había llamado "fea"- Bueno el tiempo no perdona. - suspiró resignada ya que el tiempo se la iba devorando poco a poco y un día despertaría y se vería ya siendo una señora mayor cuidando de muchos gatos.

Llegó viernes, faltaba poco para la fiesta del día de mañana por la noche, Akane estaba con Hiroshi mientras hacía unos ejercicios; él terminó y ella se quedaría a calificar mientras tanto él podía jugar o hacer lo que quisiera, cosa que Hiroshi siempre era muy imaginativo y travieso, tomó su cometa a medio armar y la llevó al frente, justo donde estaba la gran fuente, dejó todo muy organizado para armarla, aunque para cualquier adulto sería un pequeño desorden.

Dejó eso de lado un momento y fue a sentarse al borde de la fuente y jugar con su mano en el agua, aunque tuvo una increíble idea, fue corriendo al cuarto de lavado, había una mucama haciendo la colada, ella volteó. - Hiroshi-sama ¿se le ofrece algo?

\- No, solo paseaba- dijo, ella solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza pues bueno así era él, aprovechando que ella volvió a lo suyo él tomó una caja pequeña con detergente y fue a su habitación muy tranquilo y se sentó en la cama con el objeto tras de sí, Akane estaba concentrada, volteó un momento y él le sonrió.

Akane miró al niño como si su sonrisa ocultara algo, ella volvió a sus cosas, él fue al baño por sus juguetes que yacían guardados en una bolsa de red, volvió a salir de su pieza y fue a donde estaba antes.

Vació un "poco" de jabón en la fuente, luego se detuvo a ver como se incrementaba la espuma y se fue a desenredar el hilo que la cometa tenía.

Akane había terminado y recordó que Hiroshi había ido al baño o al menos eso creía ya que entró y no lo vio- ¡Hiroshi-sama! ¿Dónde está? No juegue conmigo, ahora no estoy para eso- dijo Akane angustiada ya que debía de pedir permiso para salir y ella explícitamente le dijo que jugara, pero en la habitación.

Una mucama llamó la atención de Shindou y su asistente, ya que afuera había algo inusual en la fuente y Hiroshi era el causante. Ellos salieron apresurados, en tanto Akane vio que había un poco de revuelo y los siguió.

Al llegar Shindou no lo podía creer, además Akane le quería dar algo, no podía tener un día normal y tranquilo, más que toda la culpa recaería en ella. Hiroshi estaba con los pies descalzos y jugando en medio de la espuma con sus juguetes, más no traía sus ropas casi húmedas, las burbujas flotaban por todos lados.

Akane le pidió que saliera, Shindou y su asistente observando el desastre, él como padre debía de llamarle la atención.

Él salió de ahí pues ya se imaginaba lo que le iban a decir y bla, bla, bla, siempre lo mismo, Akane y Shindou no se dieron cuenta de que se habían parado justo donde estaba la cuerda de la comenta, que formaba un circulo sobre sus pies, parecía de esas típicas trampas para cazar.

\- Hiroshi-sama, eso no se hace, además tenía que pedirme permiso para salir a jugar.

\- Haces trabajar más al personal para que se controle esta situación ¡¿en qué pensabas?!- dijo Shindou con algo de enfado.

\- Yo solo quería armar la cometa que me regaló usted- dijo a la asistente, tenía la carita de regañado y ella puso gesto de haberse enternecido, él tomó la cometa y como estaba atada al extremo al hacer eso hizo que la cuerda se encogiera y apretara los pies de Akane y Shindou, resultando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran dentro de la fuente.

Ella encima de él, mientras este se quejaba pues se había golpeado un poco, tuvieron que ayudarlos a desatar, eso provocó que la asistente se sintiera enfadada, no sabía si nunca debió comprar ese obsequio o porque siempre había encuentros accidentales entre ellos dos.

Shindou y Akane tuvieron un encuentro un tanto bochornoso, más que él estaba sujetando su delicada cintura y en ese momento no sabía por que le parecía hermosa estando bajo el agua y con ese semblante que parecía tener frío, pues sus labios cambiaron de tono a unos muy rosados oscuros, seguro que era por la temperatura tan baja porque ella ya estaba tiritando, sus atuendos eran de una tela ligera y por eso le afectaba en mayor medida.

Al salir les dieron unas toallas a los tres ya que debían evitar que el menor se pudiera enfermar y no querían eso, Akane envuelta en la toalla aún no paraba de temblar, Shindou se acercó a su hijo- Más tarde arreglamos esto. - Una vez dentro Shindou mandó a que su asistente llamara al médico de la familia- No puedo dejar que Yamana enferme. - dijo él para ir a cambiarse.

Hiroshi estaba siendo atendido por otras personas, unas mucamas, en tanto Akane fue tomar un baño caliente para que se le pasara el frío. Pasó un rato, ella ya estaba lista y en eso tocan a su habitación. - Adelante.

\- Disculpe señorita Yamana, ha llegado el doctor.

Akane quedó un tanto sorprendida, no era necesario que la vinieran a revisar, pero si así lo había decidido el señor Shindou no podía negarse. Mientras era atendida, Shindou tocó y ella lo dejó pasar.

\- ¿Cómo la encuentra doctor? - pregunta el castaño mientras toma asiento y se pone a observar disimuladamente la habitación de ella y como todo estaba en su sitio.

\- No tiene nada, solo que es recomendable que descanse y que tome una buena sopa caliente y si llega a tener algún síntoma le recomiendo tomarse estas pastillas que le voy a recetar.

Shindou tomó la receta y la entregó a otra persona para que fuera por ella a la farmacia, luego pidió atención pues le dolía un poco su cabeza, solo tenía un golpe leve y debía tomar analgésicos para el dolor, para su suerte tenía guardada en un lugar los medicamentos esenciales.

Cuando se hubo ido el médico, ella se iba a levantar, pero él la detuvo- ¿No escuchó al doctor? Tiene que descansar.

\- Pero es que tengo mucho trabajo- dijo ella, él mientras con sus manos puestas en los hombros la empujaba de vuelta a la cama.

\- No se preocupe, solo descanse y me encargaré personalmente de que le hagan una sopa para que almuerce.

\- ¡Pero no estoy enferma! - su cuerpo dice lo contrario al hacer que estornude.

\- Salud, ahora a la cama.

Ella se va a acostar muy enfadada, él solo sale de la habitación para ir a pedir que le hagan una sopa para ella, es más pidió para los tres, menos para su asistente que no se vio afectada en nada.

Los platos estuvieron listos, la bandeja especial para la que iba dirigida, Shindou tenía algo que ayudaría a eliminar un resfriado en poco tiempo, sin que nadie lo notara tomó una botella con picante, su favorito y echó una gota y revolvió bien el plato de la institutriz.

Aún no lo subirían, pero él se adelantó y fue con Akane, se encontró con su hijo y ella. - Papá, estaba ofreciendo una disculpa.

\- ¿Es que no puedes solo por un momento pensar las consecuencias? Hijo mira ahora tu institutriz tiene que reponerse.

Akane miró al chico y le daba pena que su padre le llamara mucho la atención- Por favor, lo he descuidado, no le de una reprimenda al niño.

Shindou solo sonrió- No malcríe a mi hijo.

Hiroshi se subió a la cama a hacerle un poco de compañía a ella y como siempre haciendo de las suyas metió la mano debajo de las sábanas y encontró lo que buscaba, Akane tomó el brazo del niño e impidió que sacara su peluche- Te dije que era un secreto- dijo a regañadientes.

En eso tocan la puerta y abre pasando la mucama. - Disculpen, le vengo a traer su comida. Señor ya puede pasar al comedor, todo está servido.

Shindou con algo de pesar dejó junto con su hijo la habitación, en tanto le dijo al chico que se adelantara, la del servicio salió e hizo una reverencia a él y siguió. Akane estaba viendo su plato, tenía la sopa, un tazón de arroz y un poco de pan de ajo, muy tranquila agradece por la comida y se dispone a probar la sopa, al hacerlo siente un picor y grita, la puerta no se había cerrado del todo y pudo ver la pobre expresión de ella, solo rio; Akane solo trataba de que se le pasara, no podía creer que le hubiesen puesto picante, las lágrimas brotaban de ella.

Fue un martirio tomar aquella sopa, pero con el conjunto extra era un poco tolerable, una vez hubo terminado fue al baño, si la vieran en esa situación sería de lo más avergonzante, su nariz estaba que escurría, al terminar de lavarse solo se recostó obedeciendo las órdenes del doctor.

Estaba muy dormida cuando a la habitación entraron Shindou y su hijo, ya que había llegado el medicamento, Hiroshi las dejó en la mesita de noche, mientras tanto el mayor se fijó en lo que ella estaba abrazando.

\- Papá, no digas nada es un secreto- el chico solo llevó su dedo índice a la boca en señal de que guardara silencio, él solo asintió y lo imitó confirmando que era un secreto.

\- Ahora ve a adelantar la tarea- él lo empujó para que fuera, el niño salió saltando de la habitación.

Él se quedó vigilando que estuviera bien, se acercó y ya que estaba sin cubrir tomó una manta y la cubrió, tocó su frente para comprobar que no tuviese fiebre, además le parecía encantador el hecho de que abrazara un gatito de peluche. Tomó la bandeja y la sacó de la habitación, al estar fuera estaba su asistente.

\- Eres muy amable con ella ¿no te parece?

\- Es la maestra de mi hijo, necesita recuperarse para que pueda seguir cuidándolo.

\- Hasta ahora no ha hecho muy bien su trabajo.

Una mucama vino para ayudar con la bandeja y se retiró, ella le seguía armando una escena de celos a lo que el un tanto molesto dijo- Pues ya que ella no está ve y ayuda a mi hijo. Además, ibas a ganarte su cariño cosa que no he notado.

\- De acuerdo- ella fue a la habitación del chico que estaba haciendo sus deberes. - Hola Hiroshi.

\- Ah hola ¿desea algo?

\- Pues cuidarte que más, ahora que tu maestra no está pues estoy yo. ¿quieres hacer algo?

Pues sí, quiero jugar a las escondidas.

\- Es un juego aburrido, ¿no te apetece otro? Si armamos un rompecabezas, tienes muchas cajas en este estante.

\- Eso si es aburrido. - él se levanta de la silla- Usted cuenta y yo me escondo. - el chico sale corriendo ella no tiene opción y tiene que contar, él se esconde en un lugar donde sabía que no lo encontrarían.

Ella en verdad perdió la paciencia, lo buscó por todos lados durante más de media hora, hasta que no tuvo opción y fue a interrumpir a Shindou- ¡Hiroshi ha desaparecido!

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si debías vigilarlo.

\- ¡El niño es muy inquieto como siempre! Solo que yo no me tuve que hacer cargo de él pues siempre tuvo niñeras. ¿cómo quieres que cuide a un niño pequeño?

Ambos pusieron la mansión patas arriba buscándolo, tenía a todos ayudando, cuando las esperanzas se agotaron solo se le ocurrió buscar en un lugar donde de seguro estaría. Al abrir la puerta estaba Hiroshi dormido al lado de Akane, el tiempo de espera hizo que él se terminara cansando.

Shindou pudo notar que Hiroshi le había tomado mucho cariño a su institutriz, se acercó y con cuidado lo cargó para llevarlo a su habitación, la puerta de la pieza de Akane fue cerrada.

En serio la institutriz estaba logrando lo que ella no, eso frustraba sus planes futuros y en definitiva cuando se anunciara que tendrían una relación ella sería la que mandara a volar a la dulce Akane.

* * *

 **Yuka: _Ahora por si no habéis leidos mis ShindAkas os invito a darse la vuelta por mi perfil, casi todas mis historias son de ellos, solo dos fics inazuma eleven son diferentes, se ven muy lindos juntos._**

 ** _Frase del patito feo: Boys over flower (amo las ocurrencias y frases de_ _Gu Jun Pyo)_**

 ** _La canción que cantó Akane: Ojamajo Doremi Naisho 13 prev_**

 ** _De alguna forma logré que encajaran en la historia estas cosas :v_**

 ** _Gracias por leer. :3_**

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	5. ¿Mi novia?

**Yuka: Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo cap de La institutriz, sin más espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **¿Mi novia?**

* * *

Había mucho movimiento ese sábado, Akane estaba libre, pero lo ocuparía para hacer las cosas que no pudo antes, Hiroshi solo estaba sentado mientras veía la tv, ansiaba poder salir a jugar en la tarde.

Esa mañana Shindou había aplazado su trabajo para la tarde, ahora estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio en el gimnasio que tenía en esa enorme mansión, incluso contaba con piscina bajo techo, pero no era momento para que se utilizara, un poco más y su hijo comenzaría a tomar clases de natación.

Justo termina de ejercitarse, le pasan una toalla para secarse, luego pide su móvil y hace una llamada.

Su asistente había llegado- Si ya ha terminado le leeré lo que haremos más tarde en la oficina y que ya tengo la lista de los que han confirmado asistencia.

\- Si, bueno, hablando de eso, he pedido a nuestro estilista que venga en la tarde, ¿desea que le ayude con su peinado y maquillaje?

\- No se preocupe, tengo una cita en una estética así que puede cancelar.

\- De acuerdo- Shindou comenzó a caminar y ella lo sigue.

Akane mientras, ahora estaba en la habitación pues Hiroshi no sabía que ponerse, tenía tanto de donde escoger que no se decidía.

\- Si tanto te cuesta, solo toma lo que más te guste y armamos algo. – Akane estaba un poco pensativa, además de que las fiestas no le iban mucho y este niño la comenzaba a desesperar en aspecto de indecisión y más si la ropa era casi igual.

Él escogió lo que más le gustaba y ella le armó varios conjuntos- Me gusta este traje con chaleco plata y moño... ¿azul o rojo?

\- Piénsalo bien ¿no querrá arrepentirse luego?

\- Ambos colores son buenos y me gustan, quisiera llevarlos juntos.

\- Tengo una idea, sabes azul y rojo al mezclarlos forman el violeta.

\- ¿Cómo el tono de sus ojos? - preguntó sonriente, luego fue a su cajón donde estaban y encontró un moño violeta y fue a enseñarlo.

\- Si, además el vestido que me pondré es del mismo tono así que combinaremos.

Por lo menos Akane había salido de ese asunto y solo colgó el traje para más tarde, ahora irían al jardín ya que hacía una mañana linda y él le pidió seguir armando la cometa.

Shindou solo bajó para verlos unos instantes y asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien, decidió acercarse- Ves que era más fácil pedir ayuda en vez de formar un caos.

Él chico infla sus mejillas- No me lo recuerdes.

Akane solo sonríe y hace una leve inclinación, luego siguió armando el juguete mientras Hiroshi hacía unos moñitos para ponerlos en la cuerda. Shindou aún contaba con tiempo libre hasta más tarde y decidió sentarse para ayudarlos.

La asistente llegó pues le dijeron que había venido al jardín, pero los encontró juntos a los tres- Señor, venía a ver si se le ofrecía algo.

\- No gracias, ¿deseas unirte? - preguntó Shindou, a lo que Hiroshi la miró con una mirada algo seria.

\- Pues ahora no, ustedes sigan- ella solo se regresó, pero le molestaba que estuvieran los tres juntos- Definitivamente me encargaré de todo- llegó a las escaleras- Incluso con el tiempo ese cuadro y todos los recuerdos de la esposa muerta se irán, bye, bye.

Al terminar de armar la cometa el niño solo la alza- ¡Terminada! - dijo emocionado a lo que los adultos solo aplauden.

Akane y él van a intentar volarla, Shindou solo se queda observándolos; ella solo intenta saber por donde venía el viento, le enseña un truco que se usa para saber en qué dirección corre la fresca brisa.

Lo intentaron muchas veces, lanzándola, incluso diciendo "vuela" pero nada, siempre caía. Tomar impulso al correr y que fuera elevándose, solo que a veces la brisa decía lo contrario y dejaba de soplar.

Shindou al ver la cara desilusionada de su hijo fue a tratar de ayudar, el sintió la brisa mover sus cabellos y le indicó a su hijo, Akane estaba más concentrada en que su falda no volara y eso a veces impedía que pudiera elevarse la cometa.

En unos momentos ya estaba en lo alto volando, ahora Hiroshi si la podía ver en acción. - ¡Gracias papá! - dijo pues era maravillosa verla y correr para que lo persiguiera.

Shindou en tanto se quedó junto a Akane para decirle algo- He solicitado a nuestro estilista para que la arregle para la noche.

\- No era necesario que se molestara, yo puedo...

\- Es una orden- dijo, ella se encogió de hombros algo incómoda- Además ¿recuerda al patito feo? Nuestra pequeña plática de la otra noche- él sonrió y ella lo miró con algo de disgusto, Shindou solo decidió retirarse.

Después de tomar el almuerzo Shindou salió para la oficina a atender algunos asuntos, su asistente iría a otro sitio y solo quedaron Akane y Hiroshi que como habían quedado saldrían.

Ella preparó todo como siempre, ahora el chico directo se puso la ropa, para no liarse como la otra vez, para nada le gustaba cambiarse de atuendo en un auto en movimiento, luego salieron de la mansión sin problemas, el auto los dejó cerca y ambos fueron dentro, había niños jugando, esta vez Akane interactuaría más con él y más porque quería subirse y bajar por la resbaladilla.

\- Vamos baja que yo te atrapo- dijo la castaña.

\- ¡Tengo miedo! - dijo, ella solo esperaba a que se tirara, él no podía volver atrás porque le daba miedo bajar por las escaleras, se soltó y en menos de lo que pensaba estaba con Akane abrazándolo y sonriendo.

\- Ves no hay nada que temer.

Ya al rato se unieron otros niños con él a jugar, algunas madres de niños más pequeños se habían sentado a charlar, Akane solo trataba de no descuidar a Hiroshi en lo que muy amablemente opinaba con las otras mujeres sobre asuntos de dinero y de todo lo que poseían para sus pequeños.

El tiempo iba corriendo y Hiroshi que estaba jugando con otros nuevamente al futbol, sabía que tenía que regresar a casa, así que se despidió y fue con Akane, las señoras que estaban ahí notaron esa tierna carita y gritaron enternecidas por verlo.

Ella se despidió y se lo llevó consigo al auto, en el camino a casa le dio un refresco para hidratarlo y lo secó pues venía muy sudado, pero muy alegre por tener con quien jugar de vez en cuando.

Llegaron a la mansión, bajaron del auto y como ya faltaban pocas horas para que fueran llegando los invitados, el mayordomo le comunicó a ella que la esperaban arriba para comenzar con los arreglos, de Hiroshi se encargarían las sirvientas.

Al entrar en la habitación le saltó un hombre el cual se presentó con ella, muy feliz dejó ver a sus dos bellas asistentes, para empezar, la enviaron a tomar un baño, en tanto se alistaban con los implementos.

Una vez lista la hicieron sentar en la silla que habían instalado en la pieza y comenzaron con un facial, su rostro tenía que lucir reluciente y fresco, las chicas se enfocaron en arreglar sus uñas y que quedaran perfectas.

\- Eres como un capullo de cerezo que está esperando florecer, me encargaré de que luzcas así, dejarás a todos impactado con tu belleza.

\- Pero que no sea muy escandaloso por favor.

\- Descuida, a ti no te queda lo fuerte.

Comenzó a secar su cabello y luego de eso a hacerle un hermoso peinado recogido, digno de una dama, dejando algunos mechones sueltos, la comenzó a maquillar ya que le habían limpiado, solo había que resaltar su belleza natural.

Todo estaba casi listo, la asistente volvió a casa ya arreglada y fue a su habitación para terminar.

Shindou igual lo hizo media hora después, muy apresurado fue directo para tomar un baño y vestirse ya que debía de ver que todo estuviese en orden para el evento.

A Akane se le enseñaron joyas para combinar con su vestido, luego de los últimos retoques la hicieron verse al espejo.

Shindou ya estando listo bajó a ver todo, desde el banquete, la música, los arreglos del salón y del jardín trasero donde todo estaba adornado con luces para una magnífica velada.

Justo se encuentra con su asistente- ¿Cómo me veo? - preguntó ya que estaba lista además de que su vestido era negro y muy elegante.

\- Te ves elegante- dijo luego su atención fue llamada por el estilista.

\- Shindou-san hicimos un excelente trabajo.

Ella solo se acercó a él más- Pensé que les habías cancelado.

\- Los contraté para Yamana-san y de paso solo quería saber si querías ser atendida.

Ese comentario hizo que se enojara y fuera a otro sitio. En tanto ellos hablaban.

\- Hemos dejado a la joven muy hermosa, parece una flor, tan delicada y dulce, tiene usted mucha suerte, su novia es muy bonita- dijo para luego lanzar un beso con su mano.

\- ¡Espere, ella no es mi... - Justo aparece Akane en compañía de Hiroshi- novia- terminó de decir, quedó admirado por que en verdad parecía otra y más si bajaba las escaleras con esa gracia que la caracterizaba.

Al haber bajado ella hace una leve inclinación, él simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de ella además de que ella lucía hermosa y que habían resaltado sus ojos con un poco de maquillaje.

Quería decir algo, pero simplemente las palabras no salieron, ella solo se sonrojó pues sentía aquella mirada sobre sí.

Hiroshi tomó la iniciativa- ¿Verdad que se ve hermosa?

Shindou sin apartar su mirada de ella contestó- S-si- sacudió su cabeza y aclaró su garganta- Se ve maravillosa esta noche.

Akane muy alagada respondió- Muchas gracias, usted luce muy apuesto- con decir eso su corazón quería salir de su pecho saltando por lo avergonzada que estaba, solo tomó la mano de Hiroshi y siguieron al salón donde sería la fiesta.

\- Shindou-san mi equipo y yo nos vamos, disfrute de la noche junto a su novia que se ve muy encantadora- Dijo el estilista, Shindou no pudo aclarar el malentendido y así lo dejó estar.

Los invitados iban llegando, la música sonaba, Akane estaba sentada junto a Hiroshi que solo se contoneaba al ritmo de la música mientras comía un pastelillo, la asistente de Shindou no le quitaba los ojos de encima pues sentía que en cualquier momento algo entre los dos pasaría.

Tras tomar una copa y pasearse entre las personas, Shindou pudo ver como la institutriz rápidamente acaparaba la atención de varios en el lugar, no negaba que era hermosa pues ella se sentía un poco intimidada por varios hombres a la vez y quería apartarla de ellos.

Su asistente se acercó a él- Oye mira que pronto conseguirá que alguien la pretenda- dijo mirando a la castaña para luego con su mano atraer la atención de Shindou. – Mírame.

Hiroshi atraía las miradas de las mujeres más maduras, pues el pequeño era encantador, aunque estaba aburrido de que ligeramente pellizcaran sus mejillas. Se levantó de su asiento y fue con su padre y tiró de su traje, este lo miró- ¡Estoy aburrido!

\- Hijo, que la fiesta aún no termina, apenas inicia- dijo en un tono bajo y a la vez muy enojado por lo que decía su hijo.

\- Ya vas a ver- el niño planeaba tirarse al suelo y patalear mientras lloraba.

Akane viendo que el niño estaba a punto de armar una pequeña rabieta lo tomó de la mano- Hiroshi-sama venga, daremos un paseo por el jardín.

\- ¡Bien! - dijo casi gritando desesperado.

Shindou estaba un poco avergonzado pues las personas con las que estaba hablando habían presenciado el comportamiento de su hijo y solo pidió disculpas. Akane en tanto se lo llevó al jardín donde todo estaba hermoso con las luces.

\- Hiroshi-sama un jovencito como usted debe de comportarse y mantener serenidad en cualquier situación.

\- Pero es que solo hay mucha gente adulta y me aburro con facilidad.

Akane se pone a la altura de él. - Luego bailaremos usted y yo, pero prométame que en todo momento mantendrá la compostura, no llantos, no quejas, no gritos y no quiero episodios de rabietas.

\- Ni que fuera un programa de tele- dijo, solo quería hacer su baile e irse de ahí a dormir.

En ese momento pasaba un sirviente con una bandeja de bebidas y tomó una copa para tratar de no pensar en el comportamiento de Hiroshi, tal vez no estaba listo aún para eventos así, luego vio que venían los dos, pero ella en especial atraía miradas de todos y eso que solo era la maestra de su hijo.

Cualquiera diría que era una mujer de sociedad, lo que la delataba era su humildad y gentileza, aquellas mujeres de la alta sociedad, solo hablaban de vanidad, de cuanto ganaban sus esposo y de los últimos viajes. Incluso su asistente era muy materialista, justo se había armado de valor para hablar con Akane ya que tenía unas inmensas ganas por que solo fueran unos minutos para escuchar su voz.

En eso se aparece un hombre algo tomado frente de ella y con una excusa le entabla conversación, alagándola en todo momento pues Akane le pareció muy hermosa y por lo menos esa noche quería ligarla, se la llevó a otro sitio para conversar, ella no pudo negarse.

Hiroshi vio como se llevaban a su maestra- El alcohol es una bobada, esta fiesta es aburrida y todos están tomados... yo nunca tomaré- dijo a lo que un hombre se le acerca.

\- Vea no prometa cosas que no podrá cumplir- luego sigue su camino.

Hiroshi solo va donde su institutriz y toma asiento para escuchar las absurdas historias de un hombre borracho, aunque no era tan malo del todo ya que a veces le parecía algo descabellado, en tanto ella estaba de lo más incómoda pues el hombre le había tirado algunas insinuaciones.

La asistente del castaño viendo que él no hacía el anuncio que mas había esperado, se acercó a decirle que era tiempo, Shindou solo asintió y fue al frente.

\- Quiero que todos pongan atención, por favor- todos los presentes empezaron a acercarse, incluso Akane se llevó al niño al frente tratando de evitar al hombre de antes.- Desde hace mucho llevo sin la compañía de mi esposa, que en paz descanse, hace más de dos años que llegó a mi vida la persona que desde el principio fue mi mano derecha en todo lo que hacía y comenzamos una relación, la cual llevamos un año en secreto, pero ahora quiero que todos conozcan que ella y yo somos novios.

Ella se acercó y todos aplaudieron por la novia que ahora Shindou tenía, Hiroshi quedó muy impactado, tanto que Akane tuvo que sujetarlo fuerte para que no se fuera corriendo del sitio, Shindou dio la orden para iniciar con el baile.

\- Recuerda que te dije que debías de comportarte, aún en las peores de las situaciones. - dijo Akane de lo más sería.

\- Pero es que... mi papá y ella...- Dijo él con ganas de llorar, pero tuvo que aguantarse, en tanto Akane lo llevó a bailar.

Shindou y su asistente de igual manera empezaron a bailar, ahora ella estaba feliz pues no tenía que ocultarlo más, Shindou notó la expresión de su hijo y le dolía que todo pasara de esa manera tan brusca para decírselo.

En un momento determinado ellos cuatro se acercaron, Hiroshi ahora había cambiado de actitud- Si papito me quiere dar una madre, una madre tendré- pensó, para luego pedir bailar con la asistente. - Papá ¿me dejas bailar con la que va a ser mi madre?

\- Seguro- Shindou le concede una pieza y él chico se la lleva a bailar, cosa que no le agradaba mucho pues la estaba apartando de él. Shindou volteó a mirar a Akane que ahora no tenía pareja y viendo que se aproximaba el hombre de antes, la tomó desprevenida para comenzar a bailar- ¿Le apetece bailar esta pieza?

\- Claro, aunque ya lo estamos haciendo. - dijo pues solo la tomó así si preguntar antes.

\- Lo lamento, es que vi que se sentía incómoda con aquel hombre y bueno estoy yo para que no pase un momento incómodo.

Sentir a la chica muy cerca de su cuerpo lo hacía sentir muy bien, de lo más a gusto en su compañía, sus ojos violeta y ese suave aroma que tenía ella, la danza que ambos mantenían, sus pasos sincronizados, la fragilidad de Akane hacía que su corazón dudara con respecto a la otra chica.

¿Por qué justo ahora se sentía de esa forma? Decidió decir algo - ¿Se acuerda lo del patito feo?

\- ¿Qué con eso? - preguntó indignada mirando a otro sitio.

\- Pues que creo que no me entendió antes, no es que le estuviera diciendo que es fea, solo que usted me parece muy hermosa y que con solo resaltar un poco su belleza usted ha dejado a todos deslumbrados.

Akane se sonrojó mucho, es que esta noche ella había sido el centro de atención, no lo negaba y lo peor que le podía estar pasando era sentirse cómoda con él, justo ese hombre que tenía una relación y antes cuando lo anunció su corazón dio un vuelco muy doloroso.

En tanto Hiroshi aplicaba la danza torbellino con la asistente de su padre, con algunos pisotones en el paso- ¡¿No es divertido esto?! Usted será mi madrastra y tendrá que jugar mucho conmigo.

\- ¡Hiroshi, basta! Creo que estoy mareada. - dijo, él se detuvo y ella se soltó y tambaleándose se retiró un momento, el niño solo pudo reír, era lo más divertido que había hecho en la noche, volteó a mirar a su padre y su institutriz, más que todo porque notó como él la miraba y que en todo ese momento no se habían apartado.

Comida había, Hiroshi tomó lo que quería y se sentó a ver si su nueva madrastra se aparecía. Al rato ella volvió y se dirigió a Shindou que ahora estaba solo charlando con Akane de asuntos de Hiroshi.

\- Mi vida, perdón por interrumpir, pero creo que me voy a retirar, no me siento nada bien.

\- ¡¿Quieres algo?!- preguntó Shindou muy preocupado, en lo que Akane se alejaba y mantenía las distancias.

\- No, ya le he pedido a alguien que me ayude, no te preocupes. – dijo para irse de ahí aún sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

Shindou viendo que estaría la noche solo, volteó a ver a la castaña que se estaba yendo de ahí- ¡Espera! - la toma de la mano y ella voltea.

\- Discúlpeme señor, no es correcto que me toque y menos cuando ya tiene una relación.

\- Lo siento, no quería incomodarte, aunque no te importó bailar antes.

Akane se sonrojó y cambió el tema- iré a ver a su hijo.

Ella se acercó a Hiroshi que yacía dormido con su plato lleno de restos, Shindou ordenó que de inmediato se limpiara lo de su hijo, se acercó y lo tomó para llevarlo arriba- Por favor acompáñeme- pidió a la chica, ella lo siguió.

Estando los dos ahí en la habitación, él lo recostó y pidió ayuda pues para desvestirlo iba a costar, Hiroshi despertó. - ¿Se acabó la fiesta?

\- No, pero para ti sí, venga es hora de que te cambies y te duermas. - dijo Shindou mientras se esforzaba por terminar rápido de cambiarlo.

Luego de batallar los dos con Hiroshi y su estado de muñeco inmóvil, salieron de la habitación y él pidió que lo acompañara a visitar el jardín.

Una vez allí solo había unos cuantos, paseando, ellos tomaron asiento- Ha quedado magnífico el jardín- comentó él.

\- Si, he venido antes con Hiroshi-sama.

\- Parece que mi hijo no lo ha tomado del todo bien- Shindou suspiró.

\- Bueno quizás al principio no, pero puedo notar que lo ha ido asimilando, creo que- Akane rio, pero con un aire dolido- empieza a aceptar su nueva vida.

Shindou sentía gran curiosidad por saber más de ella- Y ahora cuénteme usted ¿tiene a alguien en su vida?

\- Pues, no, pero hace algún tiempo hubo alguien que ocupaba mi corazón, aunque prefirió a otra y tiró todos nuestros años a la basura.

Él la volteó a mirar con sorpresa, si esperaba que tuviese a alguien, pero que la hubiera despreciado por otra mujer era inaceptable. - ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso a alguien como usted? - dijo con algo de enojo interno- pienso que el hombre que se gane su corazón sería muy afortunado.

\- No quiero sufrir de nuevo, así que me prometí a mi misma no volver a enamorarme.

\- Tenga cuidado, a usted se le ha pasado el tren y será un poco difícil conseguir a alguien si todos los hombres buscan a una mujer joven.

\- No lo entiendo, primero me dice que el hombre que tenga mi corazón será afortunado y luego me sale con que ya no puedo encontrar a alguien- Akane se levantó de la silla- por eso prefiero quedarme como hasta ahora, con permiso. - ella se fue algo más dolida de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿La habré ofendido? – se preguntó, aunque por la actitud de antes de ella supuso que si- Aunque creo que me gusta que esté soltera – él suspiró - ¿por qué disfruto tanto a su lado?

Ella iba casi llorando, algo perdida en sus pensamientos, todo esto dolía y no sabía porqué precisamente las palabras de él le hacían bastante daño. Fue a su habitación- ¿Qué me está pasando?

Al final él fue el único que quedó para despedir a todos, en especial al señor más tomado que aún preguntaba por el encantador ángel que había conocido- Shindou-san ¿Ella se ha ido?

\- Supongo ¿por qué tanto interés?

\- Quisiera que fuera mi prometida, nunca conocía a tan encantadora mujer, debo conseguir su dirección.

Shindou un tanto molesto con el comentario solo lo dirige a la salida- Creo que ha tomado usted demasiado y se ha imaginado muchas cosas incluso a ella que era una ilusión- dijo, para que en verdad se creyera que ella había sido producto de su imaginación, lo mandó ya que tenía a su chofer esperando.

\- Conseguir su dirección, la institutriz de mi hijo se queda aquí- dijo molesto pues en verdad había llamado mucho la atención esa chica y ahora estaba seguro de que cualquiera que él conocía intentaría ligarla y más porque en su círculo social había tanto como solteros y viudos.

Los sirvientes se quedaron acomodando todo y haciendo la limpieza, como ya era tarde él ordenó que lo dejaran para mañana, luego subió las escaleras y pasó por la habitación de ella y sin pensarlo tocó con la esperanza de que aún estuviera despierta.

La puerta se abrió y ella se asomó en pijamas- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Podía sentir lo frío de su hermosa mirada- Quería saber si usted está bien.

\- No se preocupe por mi además su novia era la que se sentía mal antes y si no se le ofrece nada, buenas noches- justo cuando él iba a decir algo ella le cierra golpeando a su paso la nariz de él.

\- Creo que si está molesta- dijo casi bajo mientras se esperaba a que pasara el dolor del golpe, pensó ir a ver como estaba su novia, aunque de seguro dormía, fue a su habitación muy agotado, sin encender la luz solo se desvistió y en el proceso solo podía pensar en Akane, aún con su recién retirado maquillaje seguía luciendo tan linda e inocente.

Se terminó de cambiar y se metió a la cama, justo siente unos brazos rodearlo y grita pues no esperaba que su asistente estuviera ahí- Amor soy yo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en tu habitación.

\- Desde ahora no quiero dormir ahí, siempre me sentía sola y tu igual.

\- Pero aún no nos hemos casado y mi hijo...

\- No pongas pretextos, nunca hubo impedimento para pasar una noche juntos y tu hijo no se tiene que enterar.

Shindou la dejó dormir, tenía razón nunca hubo impedimento hasta ahora, ella se acercó a él para sentir su calor, él de igual forma solo para acariciar sus cabellos, pero su mente estaba distante y no podía dejar de pensarla, Akane ocupaba su mente y no entendía por qué si él no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, pero aún así ahí estaba repitiendo una y otra vez el momento en que la miró por primera vez.

* * *

 **Lo sé, Shindou no cambió de opinión y siguió adelante, pero en el siguiente pasarán cosas... solo cosas.**

 **Estoy muy entusiasmada por escribir que esta quedó un poco de lado, solo tengo el cap 6 y el 7 está en desarrollo, además de que tengo ya un OS casi listo de terror, pero es para Halloween cuanto abrá que esperar si es que no me adelanto antes. ¿Se imaginan a las chicas jugando Hitori kakurenbo?**

 **Y estoy planeando mi regreso con YyY U D, por eso no me concentro en esta ya llevo 4 cap escritos y faltan XD pero trataré de terminarlo prontito, no me deja avanzar.**

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews y por leer.**

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	6. Un dulce y cálido beso

**Hola y bienvenidos a un capítulo más de la institutriz.**

* * *

 **Un dulce y cálido beso**

* * *

Al día siguiente Shindou se levantó temprano, viendo que ella seguía sumida en un profundo sueño fue a darse una ducha revitalizante, luego de vestirse salió de su pieza para ver si su hijo ya estaba despierto, al abrir la puerta el chico no estaba y la cama estaba sin hacer, incluso el baño estaba con la puerta abierta.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? - se preguntaba Shindou ya que su hijo no podía estar solo mucho tiempo ya que podía hacer mil travesuras.

Regresó al pasillo y pensó un poco las cosas, llevaba una vida llena de reglas y algunas cosas debían de cambiar, al llegar a las escaleras solo miró el retrato de su esposa y lo contempló - Querida mía, no sé si he tomado la mejor decisión, no siento nada por mi asistente, me sentí solo todo este tiempo y la tomé a ella para llenar el vacío que dejaste, pero en verdad ella no lo logra ¿qué debo hacer?

Las cortinas de la habitación de Akane se movían suavemente, la luz era tenue y el ambiente agradable, Hiroshi en la madrugada se había venido a dormir ya que las pesadillas siempre se hacían presentes y más con lo que ocurrió, así que ella le había permitido quedarse y ahora ellos estaban dormidos y él muy gustoso abrazaba al gatito de peluche de Akane.

Ella despertó y admiró a Hiroshi mientras dormía, acarició sus cabellos y este solo se movió- Mamá- Musitó mientras seguía dormido. Akane solo sonrió, en verdad soñaba con las caricias de su madre.

\- Ahora ya tendrás una nueva mamá. - dijo Akane, el chico despertó de golpe escuchando lo que ella dijo.

\- Madrastra querrá decir. - dijo, ella solo se asustó por la brusquedad con la que despertó él y dijo eso. - No quiero que ella se case con papá.

\- Tan temprano y ¿ya de mal humor? - Akane con su dedo tocaba la mejilla del niño. - Sonríe que estás muy chiquito para pensar en problemas, tu solo trata de preocuparte por jugar y estudiar.

\- Bien, le haré un regalo para celebrar. - Hiroshi ya tenía claro que buscar para darle, pero se tendría que aguantar el regaño que su padre le iba a dar.

Ellos dos se levantaron de la cama, pues pronto sería la hora de desayunar, Akane mandó al pequeño a lavarse los dientes, bueno como todas las mañanas ella le había enseñado una rutina para que hiciera todos los días. Ella solo fue a lavar su rostro y cepillar sus dientes.

Hiroshi terminó de hacer todo y rápidamente bajó para ir a encontrarse con su padre- ¡Buenos días! - el niño saltó para abrazarlo ya que este se encontraba pasando.

\- Buenos días- le da un beso en la mejilla- he ido antes a tu habitación y no te he encontrado en tu cama ¿dónde estabas?

\- Ah pues me fui a dormir con mi maestra tuve una pesadilla y ella veló mi sueño hasta que me quedé dormido.

\- Parece que la quieres mucho ¿verdad mi niño?

\- La quiero demasiado.

Shindou dejó a Hiroshi en el piso y fueron a desayunar. Akane luego los alcanzó y comenzaron sin la asistente, que pronto comenzó a buscar el calor del otro cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sola. Estaba algo indignada pues quería despertar con él y sentir sus caricias y besos, pero no, él la había abandonado.

Se levantó y sentía el mundo en sus manos, aprovechando que ahora era la novia de un hombre importante se daría ciertos lujos y con astucia pediría lo que se merecía, la vida que siempre quiso.

Se paseó como dueña y señora de la Mansión, incluso ahora tenían que mostrar más respeto a ella pues sabían del carácter que tenía. Llegó al comedor donde estaban los tres terminando de desayunar muy animadamente, saludó y se acercó a Shindou para darle un muy cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Eso hizo que Akane volviera a sentir un pequeño dolor en su pecho, no le dio importancia, en tanto Hiroshi solo miró a otro sitio con una cara de disgusto y asqueado.

Akane ahora tenía tiempo para hacer sus cosas, tenía mucho que adelantar para la semana, mientras solo estaba en el jardín sentada escribiendo muchas cosas, incluso respondiendo una carta de sus padres que había recibido el jueves, más tarde se encargaría de llevarla.

Shindou ahora que disponía de tiempo solo quería jugar con su hijo ya que el pequeño se lo había pedido y no podía negarse.

La asistente novia de Shindou lo convenció para que le cumpliera sus caprichos, así que por ahora ella se la pasaría de tienda en tienda.

Shindou narraba el partido mientras jugaba con Hiroshi, Akane solo los miraba y sonreía de vez en cuando, además de que la risa del pequeño iluminaba y alegraba su día.

Ella terminó y ya que ellos estaban en el césped cansados les extendió una toalla a cada uno- Me alegra que se diviertan, tengo que salir si no le molesta, estaré aquí cuanto antes.

\- No se preocupe es su día libre, además Hiroshi promete portarse bien en su ausencia.

\- Que bueno, con permiso me retiro. – dijo para luego tomar sus cosas e ir dentro.

Shindou pidió que se fuera a bañar, pero él simplemente dijo que tenía algo que hacer antes de eso, él aceptó y lo dejó solo para ir a refrescarse, viendo que su padre ya no estaba en la mira fue a donde estaban las flores y como la tierra estaba húmeda decidió tomar una pala de jardinería y buscar cosas.

Encontró unas lombrices de tierra y directo las puso en una cubeta para que no se le escaparan, luego cuando reunió unas cuantas fue corriendo a su cuarto y buscó cajas de regalos anteriores que aún conservaba y las metió dentro para cerrarlo todo bien. Luego fue a bañarse.

Un rato después tanto Akane como la novia de Shindou se encontraron en la entrada, esta venía muy cambiada, miró a la castaña con superioridad y siguió adelante y de paso todos los paquetes que tenían que bajar.

\- Pero si es que se ha traído la tienda. - pensó, a pesar de que Akane anteriormente había ido de compras, solo compró le que más necesitaba además ella se había negado a recibir tal trato de parte de Shindou.

Hiroshi al ver que ya había llegado se apresura con la caja para entregársela- ¡Te tengo un obsequio!

Shindou se acercó ya que le parecía interesante saber lo que su hijo quería darle, tal vez algo hecho a mano o una cartita.

\- A ver criatura ¿qué tienes para mí? - ella tomó el obsequio y lo abrió, fue tal la sorpresa que solo pudo gritar de disgusto. La caja cayó al suelo dejando ver el contenido – Eso es inaceptable.

\- ¿No le gustó? Pero es que se convertirán en mariposa... y son muy lindas.

Ella solo miró a Shindou enojada y se fue de ahí, éste solo pensaría como darle una reprimenda. Akane solo levantó la caja y sintió como que le iba a dar algo, no acostumbraba a tratar con esos pequeños animalitos.

\- Haz el favor de devolverlas a su sitio y tendremos mucho que estudiar porque las lombrices no se convierten en mariposas.

Hiroshi se fue con la caja al jardín, ella solo se fue a sentar porque andaba algo aprensiva con lo que vio.

\- No sé qué haré con mi hijo, siempre es un problema. - Shindou contempló que Akane estaba algo pálida- ¿está usted bien?

\- Si, solo que me dan un poco de pavor los animalitos de ese tipo. - ella suspiró- ¿no va a ver a su novia? Ella fue la afectada.

\- Supongo que en cuanto entre a la habitación me armará un pequeño lío, hasta entonces esperaré que se le pase un poco. Si me disculpa voy con mi hijo.

\- Pero no le grite fuerte- pidió ella, él solo sonrió pues en verdad lo estaba malcriando.

Una vez que se encontró con Hiroshi lo llamó autoritariamente, él solo escuchó la voz con ese tono ya sabía que esperarse.

\- Mande padre. - dijo, aún sintiendo temor decidió enfrentarlo.

\- Ya sé que no estás de acuerdo con que yo salga con ella, pero toma en cuenta que estuvo a tu lado desde que la conoces, aunque hubiese sido por un corto tiempo, ya sabes que te quiere.

\- Ella es buena como tu asistente... no como mi madre y no quiero que te cases con ella. - dijo muy enojado.

Shindou estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia- Debería darte unas buenas nalgadas por tu comportamiento.

\- Pero padre, usted nunca me ha pegado...- Hiroshi salió corriendo y gritando por su vida, Shindou salió tras él pues solo quería darle un pequeño castigo y lo que dijo antes solo era una advertencia. El niño al ver a su maestra se escondió tras ella.

\- Pero ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué el escándalo? Shindou-san ¿puede decirme? – Preguntó Akane muy confundida por cómo estaban los dos; Hiroshi señaló a su padre acusándolo de querer darle unas nalgadas. - Hiroshi-sama, es de mala educación señalar a la gente y la forma correcta es utilizando dos dedos, pero no señale a las personas.

Shindou tuvo que explicar mejor las cosas, ahora solo le daría un castigo leve- No habrá postres para ti en dos días.

Había dado en lo que más le gustaba a su hijo, los postres eran su debilidad y quitárselos era un buen castigo. Luego lo obligó a disculparse, fueron a donde estaba la chica que estaba admirando sus nuevas posesiones, hasta que ellos dos llegaron.

\- Hiroshi tiene algo que decirte. - Shindou lo empuja un poco al frente.

Él miró para todos lados para no mirarla directamente a los ojos y trató de formular la oración- L-lo... lo si-sie-lo sien... ¡LO SIENTO, PERO NO LA QUIERO! - él chico salió corriendo a su habitación, Shindou enojado iba a ir tras él, pero esta lo detuvo.

\- No, déjalo, es un niño y comprendo que aún no me tenga suficiente cariño.

Si se tuviese que quedar sin postres estaba bien, además un par de días pasaban rápido, Shindou decidió que no dormiría con su asistente por el tiempo que estuvieran en una relación de novios y eso que todavía no le proponía matrimonio porque en su corazón había dudas.

Akane para consentir a Hiroshi por dos días de no comer dulces, decidió hacer un dulce de naranja, Hiroshi siendo su ayudante para realizar esa labor, estaba desanimado sentado en la encimera de la cocina mientras Akane reunía los ingredientes.

\- No me gusta verlo triste, además hoy se lo haré especialmente para usted.

\- No dudo que quede delicioso, solo que papá no me mira como antes, por lo menos con un poquito de cariño.

\- El amor no se termina, eres su más grande tesoro, solo que a veces todos nos enojamos con nuestros seres queridos y bueno para sanar el alma siempre hay que perdonar.

\- Eso quiere decir que ¿tengo que perdonar que se case con ella?

\- No, que perdone la lejanía, la indiferencia y el rechazo de su padre, además no quiero que su pequeño corazón se enferme, por eso aprendí que, aunque me doliera lo que hiciste la otra vez debía de perdonarte.

\- Perdón, no debí hablar.

\- Eso quedó en el pasado, ahora tu eres mi asistente y tienes que sonreír- Akane hizo que la imitara, puso un dedo en la comisura de sus labios y el otro de igual forma y con ese gesto formó una sonrisa, eso hizo que Hiroshi instantáneamente sonriera.

Pasaron entre los dos haciendo la mezcla y luego la metieron al horno, Akane preparó la cubierta con rayadura de naranja y miel. Ella sonrió al ver al pequeño con esas manchas de harina en su rostro.

Como tenía su móvil decidió sacar unas cuantas fotos de los dos y al finalizar tomó una con el dulce que habían hecho para tenerlo de recuerdo.

Akane y Hiroshi después de tomar el almuerzo, partió el dulce y entre los dos lo comieron pues sabía muy bien y no cualquiera lograba que no se sintiera amargo y ella había podido tener el dominio de los sabores.

Como Shindou y su asistente llegaban a casa para la cena, el chico solo se mantuvo a la raya ya que sentía a su padre muy molesto y distante, así que prefería no saltarle para abrazarlo, aunque se moría por dentro por el cariño de su padre, luego se retiró a su pieza a conversar con la foto de su madre.

Quién se encargaba de arropar al niño era Akane pues Shindou no se atrevía a romper el hielo, ninguno de los dos para ser exactos.

Akane esa noche bajó a preparar un poco de té de manzanilla, y se encontró nuevamente con Shindou mientras comía un poco de pastel de naranja. Fue algo incómodo.

\- Lo siento por interrumpir.

\- No descuide, vi esto y se me antojó probar. - suspiró un poco largo mientras partía un trozo con el tenedor.

Akane siguió adelante para preparar su té- sabe tanto usted como Hiroshi son muy tercos, ninguno quiere aceptar que se necesitan, esto los está matando de tristeza. - dijo mientras calentaba el agua, para luego sacar una taza y el té.

\- Pero todo esto que ha hecho, él siempre fue travieso, pero se está pasando de la línea.

\- Tal vez, pero es que Hiroshi aún no lo asimila del todo, supongo que deben de hablarlo con calma y no pierda la paciencia. - Ella toma asiento mientras está listo el agua.

\- Todo esto es demasiado difícil, a veces me pregunto si hago lo correcto, confieso que hay veces en que dudo sobre mi relación, me estoy obligando a amar a alguien, pero en ningún momento han surgido esos sentimientos tan fuertes como los tuve con mi primera esposa.

Akane al saber eso, sintió algo diferente en su corazón, ¿esperanzas nacían? Pero ella ignoraría esos sentimientos.

Para cambiar el tema decidió enfocarse en lo que estaba comiendo- esto está delicioso, el chef ha hecho un postre muy rico.

\- No ha sido el chef, su hijo y yo lo preparamos en la mañana. - Akane se fijó que casi no quedaba en el recipiente- Se lo ha terminado todo, lo hice especialmente para Hiroshi-sama, me parece que mañana le tendrá que dar una muy buena explicación cuando descubra que alguien se lo ha comido.

\- No es mi culpa, estaba delicioso y cuando estoy triste como de más.

Akane fue a preparar el té. Mientras Shindou la veía de arriba abajo, sus delicadas curvas lo hacían delirar un poco y eso que estaba en pijamas, aún con eso lograba atraer su mirada.

Ella elaboró su té y se sentó a esperar que se enfriara solo un poco, Shindou tuvo la genial idea de partir su postre para darle un trozo a ella, lo puso en frente y Akane solo se admiró por ello, ¿qué estaba pasando por su mente?

\- Abra la boca. - pidió él, eso la hizo sonrojar pues ese gesto era algo más entre una pareja y ellos no eran nada.

\- Disculpe, pero eso no me parece correcto ¿qué pensaría su novia si nos ve en esta situación?

\- No tenga pena, la considero una amiga que da buenos consejos y le quiero compartir de este postre que usted hizo. - Aún tenía el tenedor con ese pedazo ahí esperando ser mordido por ella.

Ella no dijo nada y se acercó para darle un bocado, la tierna manera de hacerlo le encantó a él ya que desbordaba inocencia y vergüenza, incluso disfrutaba ver sus mejillas coloradas.

Ella se bebió su té lo más rápido que pudo y se retiró pidiendo permiso, no iba a resistir mucho de esa forma, Shindou solo esbozó una sonrisa pues esa muchacha era un total encanto.

Era de día y no se hizo esperar el grito de Hiroshi descubriendo que no había ni el pedazo que quedaba anoche antes de que Akane se fuera a dormir. - Está vacío ¿quién fue? - dijo con enojo y con su respiración algo alterada.

Shindou salió a enfrentarlo - Lo lamento hijo, pero es que estaba delicioso- lo tomó en brazos- pero créeme que no quise hacerlo, sabes tú y yo nos hemos distanciado estos días y para celebrarlo he decidido que saldremos a pasear en el yate que tengo, así podremos salir, hace mucho que no lo haces y bueno pienso que un paseo familiar es buena idea.

La asistente se acerca y los escucha- eso es, algo familiar entre los tres, pequeño Hiroshi- ella le toca la pancita para hacerle cosquillas. Este solo ríe, por lo tanto, Akane sentía sobrar así que salió de la cocina.

Antes de que él se fuera a trabajar tocó la puerta de la habitación de Akane, ella abrió- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunta a lo que ella señala que pase adentro- quería pedirle que nos acompañe el viernes.

\- Usted dijo familiar y yo no soy de su familia.

\- Le dije considérese parte de la familia, además usted le hará falta a mi hijo que tanto la necesita. Por favor, diga que sí.

\- Bueno, espero no molestar.

\- De ninguna manera, con su presencia nos alegraría mucho. No se diga mas y vaya escogiendo que ponerse, en todo caso usted cuenta con mi apoyo para comprar.

\- Le agradezco, con el salario me alcanza y sobra para hacer unas compritas.

Al salir Shindou de casa con su asistente, ella y Hiroshi comenzaron con la clase de música, él iba mejorando en su canto y con el piano. Suerte que su padre siempre iba a trabajar para que pudieran usar el sitio, aunque Akane siempre pensaba qué reacción tendría él.

Cuando Akane estuvo libre dejó bajo supervisión al pequeño, salió a comprar ya que ahora tenía una buena cantidad de dinero, visitó varias tiendas en busca de nueva ropa, justo ya había encontrado un lugar donde vendían ropa muy linda.

Ahora podía permitirse ciertas cosa y lo que más le atrajo la atención fue una cámara, no dudó en comprarla y llevarla consigo al viaje, le encantaba fotografiar y la necesitaba en su vida, pasó por un par de refrescos y volvió al auto que la llevó devuelta a la mansión.

Una vez de vuelta Hiroshi fue corriendo a recibirla, ella le entregó el refresco, todos los paquetes fueron bajados, directamente ellos fueron a ver las compras. Akane había comprado varios conjuntos y vestidos, no sabía que ponerse para ese día.

\- Que tal si se prueba los atuendos y vemos como le queda.

\- Buena idea, espérame un momento. - Akane dejó su refresco a medio tomar y tomó las prendas y fue modelando al chico, ella solo necesitaba de su aprobación. Bastó un poco para que el diera un sí al conjunto.

El viernes no tardó en llegar, estaba todo listo en el puerto, el auto venía por la carretera, Akane estaba muy feliz porque podía hacer una de las cosas que más le apasionaba, tomar fotos, la asistente por su puesto que estaba molesta, porque para todos lados tenían que llevarla, Hiroshi podía disfrutar por fin de una salida sin tener que mentir y Shindou solo estaba pensando en algo que lo desconcertaba y el motivo se encontraba en el asiento de atrás, en todo ese tiempo Akane estaba ocultando algo muy bien.

Al llegar por fin, bajaron todas su cosas para llevarlas adentro, Shindou se puso en la entrada del yate para ayudar a subir, pretexto por otra razón, ayudó a su hijo a subir, luego le ofreció la mano a su novia y de paso llamó la atención de una distraída Akane.

Ella se dirigió rápidamente- lamento retrasarme, el paisaje está muy bonito. - dijo en lo que ya iba a subir.

\- Permítame ayudarla, no queremos que pase un percance con su cámara. - la ayudó a subir, moría porque en verdad había escogido un atuendo muy hermoso.

El capitán que tomaría el mando los saludó a todos, Shindou dio la orden de zarpar y comenzar el recorrido, fueron a sentarse mientras, el castaño sacó unas gafas oscuras para el sol con un solo fin, poder disfrutar de la vista que tenía al frente, la maestra de su hijo.

Su novia estaba abrazada a él, podía tener todos los detalles con ella, como rodearla con su brazo para que no dijera nada, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en Akane, desde que la vio por primera vez usaba ropa no muy reveladora, faldas un poco más debajo de la rodilla, pero esta vez se había lucido con esos pantalones cortos en color blanco, eran un poco anchos, pero perfectamente modelaba su trasero.

Cada día se sorprendía más de ella, todo ese cuerpo se ocultaba muy bien bajo esas prendas que llevaba diario. ¿Cómo pudo su exnovio ser un imbécil para dejarla por otra?

Envidiaba a su hijo por tener toda la atención de ella, esos pequeños abrazos y las ligeras caricias en el cabello.

Un ayudante les ofreció de tomar una bebida refrescante, la brisa movía sus cabellos, Hiroshi y Akane estaban de lo más animado mirando el paisaje mientras bebían, Shindou se levantó y fue con su novia a ver si veían delfines.

El niño tomó la mano de Akane para ir con su padre, los cuatro trataban de ver si aparecían delfines cosa que ocurrió estando muy lejos, los gritos por parte de Hiroshi y un poco de Akane no se hicieron esperar.

La joven mujer solo rodó los ojos pues ver delfines no era tan impresionante, a Shindou sin embargo le encantaba ver las reacciones de Akane, tan espontanea y con esa alegría que poco podía ver en ella, disfrutaba como muy entusiasta tomaba fotos con una agilidad impresionante.

La asistente fue un momento al baño, Akane seguía con Hiroshi viendo el paisaje, pero a cierto castaño le gustaba la vista que tenía en frente, esas hermosas piernas, no era posible que semejante mujer se resistiera a amar nuevamente y definitivo algún hombre sería muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado, además a su mente llegó una duda, si ella ya había tenido pareja seguramente había sido de otro.

Apretó los puños y maldijo al desgraciado que se aprovechó de un inocente corazón y la tiró así sin importarle sus sentimientos.

La chica volvió y sacó al castaño de sus pensamientos, Akane y Hiroshi bajaron pues el niño tenía que usar el baño y ella lo iba a acompañar hasta el camarote principal, había una cama increíble y muy mullida, ella se sentó ahí mientras esperaba al niño.

Shindou bajó de igual forma, pero con la excusa de buscar al ayudante para que sirviera unos tragos y los llevara a cubierta, al ver que el camarote estaba con la puerta entreabierta fue y se encontró con Akane sentada de una forma muy seductora, al menos eso le pareció ya que ella parecía estar esperando al hombre de sus sueños.

Ella solo lo miró, en eso sale Hiroshi del baño- Listo he terminado.

Akane solo se levantó para ir con el niño, pero Shindou le impidió a ella irse, solo dejó que Hiroshi siguiera solo.

Ahora que estaban solos- Es que quería hablar con usted.

\- Parecemos como si estuviésemos haciendo algo incorrecto, tener que escondernos de alguien.

\- No pasa nada, tranquila, solo quería preguntarle si se está divirtiendo.

\- Pues mucho, he sacado tantas fotos que me siento como cuando cursaba el instituto, pero bueno tuve que dejarlo para enfocarme en mis estudios.

\- Comprendo, solo que estuve pensando algo, no me malinterprete, pero usted se ve muy bonita con ese atuendo que eligió para hoy. Su ex fue un estúpido por dejarla, si yo tuviese una mujer como usted la valoraría y cuidaría mucho.

\- ¡¿Pero que dice?! – ella se sonrojó. – Usted solo se está fijando en el físico y no en el alma... por eso cuide a su novia y no la engañe.

Akane estaba en una posición cercana a la cama. Hubo un movimiento brusco que los hizo caer a ambos sobre aquel colchón. Él encima de ella, algo comprometedor, se miraron a los ojos y sus corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza, Shindou solo por instinto se iba acercando, una oportunidad así no se daba siempre, ella casi no se podía mover, un ligero roce de labios y él rodó fuera de la cama ya que ella lo empujó mientras gritó por lo que estaba pasando.

Simplemente salió y fue al baño que se encontraba fuera de la habitación, él muy impresionado se levantó- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con ella? - se preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama, no pasó mucho para que su novia muy enojada, al saber que se habían quedado los dos solos en esa habitación, llegara a ver que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Shindou Takuto! Con que me quieres ver la cara de...- ella enmudeció al ver el lugar solo con él.

\- ¿Decías algo querida?

La chica miró la pequeña habitación, luego fue al baño no había rastro de lo que buscaba, o sea Akane.

Akane luego de lavar su ruborizado rostro subió y vio que Hiroshi estaba solo, se sentó a su lado- ¿Quieres ir con el capitán?

\- Si, quiero que me enseñe a manejar el timón. - Dijo, Akane lo llevó arriba y el hombre muy amable le enseñó y hasta le puso su gorra. Akane tomó unas foto del pequeño.

Shindou y su asistente volvieron, él de una se tiró el trago que había pedido, no sabía que pasaba con él, recordar esos suaves y delicados labios, tan cálidos y ¿dulces? hacía que su corazón latiera de una forma muy linda.

El yate paró para estar un rato en reposo, Hiroshi y Akane bajaron, el menor sacó de su maleta unas gafas con aro rojo para sol y se las puso, la institutriz no podía mirar a Shindou ahora, era muy incorrecto que él se fijara en ella ya que tenía novia. Solo trató de enfocarse en las fotos que había tomado.

Unas horas después estaban de regreso, Shindou con las intenciones nuevamente, ayudó a Hiroshi y a su novia a bajar, mientras estos seguían el aprovechó la distracción y para ayudar a bajar a Akane la sostuvo por la cintura asegurándose de que tocara tierra firme.

\- No es correcto esto- ella le dio una mirada seria.

Shindou sintió su carácter fuerte, una chica que se daba a respetar, tan hermosa y gentil pero ese geniecito que tenía lo hacía desearla.

El viaje fue tranquilo de regreso, Hiroshi se quedó dormido mientras Akane cabeceaba, de alguna manera la tranquilidad hacía que estuviera así, cerró los ojos unos momentos y a su mente venía aquel momento en que hubo ese encuentro, aquellos ojos marrón rojizo, sus labios que apenas rozaron los suyos. Despertó y sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, definitivamente no, podía ser muy guapo, inteligente pero no soportaba la infidelidad, en ese caso ella era la otra y no quería arruinar su relación.

Un hombre se paró a la distancia de la mansión Shindou, observándola en todo su esplendor. - Al fin te encontré Akane.

No tardó mucho para que el auto llegara, ellos bajaron Shindou cargó a su pequeño durmiente, la chica de cabello azabache sintió una mirada y volteó al lugar, solo vio como alguien se ocultaba. Akane inocente a lo que vendría fue dentro con el resto.

No pasaron muchos día y uno de tantos su móvil timbró, ella contestó y escuchó una voz que no había oído en mucho tiempo.

\- Mi querida Akane ¿se acuerda de mí?

\- ¿Cómo consiguió mi número? - dijo con su voz algo temblorosa.

\- Tengo mis medios ¿nos podemos ver?

\- Todo terminó entre nosotros, ¿no que la otra era más bonita, con mejor cuerpo? Así que no me llame- ella muy enojada cerró, luego suspiró.

En la clase estuvo algo distante. Tanto que Hiroshi la tenía que sacar de las nubes de vez en cuando.

Shindou estaría fuera dos días por asuntos de negocio, las cosas en la mansión y la oficina estarían a cargo de su asistente.

Entre ellos dos solo habían miradas por lo que pasó, ella mantenía su distancia para no caer en su juego, Shindou cada día que pasaba después de lo que hubo en el yate, sentía como su estómago era invadido por maripositas que revoloteaban, no recordaba tal sensación desde que conoció a la madre de su hijo, su amada esposa.

Llegó el día en que partiría, se despidió de su hijo y justo cuando su novia le iba a besar el prefirió darle un dulce beso en la frente, eso la dejó desconcertada ya que últimamente no la deseaba y no demostraba tanto cariño como antes y la única responsable de seguro era Akane.

Una vez que él dejó la mansión todo el mundo tomó sus posiciones, Akane y Hiroshi estaban como siempre, en medio de muchas materias y lecciones.

La asistente calculaba su siguiente movimiento, despedir a Akane, no tenía que pedir permiso a Shindou pues ella sería en un futuro la esposa y dueña de todo.

Una noche antes de irse a dormir Hiroshi entró en la habitación de su padre para buscar un libro que él tenía, en eso siente pasos y se esconde en el armario, entra la novia de su padre y tira su bolso.

Estoy cansada de esto, Takuto no me presta suficiente atención, para él solo está Hiroshi, juro que cuando nos casemos se irá a estudiar a un internado, de eso me ocupo. - Ella fue al baño a desvestirse y tomar un buen baño.

Hiroshi salió de su escondite y se fue a su cuarto donde rápidamente se metió a su cama algo asustado. - ¿ella siempre ha sido así? - dijo audible para él.

Akane llegó a darle un beso y arroparlo, él no dijo nada de alguna manera saldría de esto y su padre no dejaría que él se fuera o ¿sí?

Al día siguiente Akane fue a la oficina de Shindou, en donde la joven mujer estaba ahora sentada. – ¿Me mandó a llamar?

\- Yamana-san, al principio pensé que sería correcto, pero al momento de verla supe que sería un problema, conozco a las de su clase, son unas zorras disfrazadas de ovejas, no crea que no me he dado cuenta de que usted mira a Mi Novio.

\- ¡Un momento, yo no estoy aquí para ligarme a nadie! Yo estoy aquí porque Hiroshi me necesita.

En eso cae un sobre en el escritorio- Pues queda despedida, si usted no dimitía yo me encargaría de correrla de aquí y por fin me libraré de usted hoy. Esta será su liquidación y vaya empacando las cosas la quiero fuera de aquí, tiene hasta mañana en la mañana.

Akane solo se retiró con lágrimas dejando el dinero y si quería que se fuera ya se las arreglaría. Ella de inmediato subió y tomó una maleta, Hiroshi extrañado de que su maestra no había ido a buscarlo para el desayuno entró y vio lo que hacía.

\- ¿Te vas? - preguntó acercándose.

\- Lo siento... pero creo que es necesario, no puedo vivir en el mismo techo donde crean que estoy aquí por otras cosas. – Akane se sienta en la cama y pone sus manos en los hombros del niño- quiero que te sigas portando bien y recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado.

\- Pero señorita Yamana, no quiero que se vaya- el chico la abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

Ella se disculpó y recogió sus cosas, en lo que Hiroshi fue a la habitación de su padre, se subió a la cama y marcó el número que le había dejado en marcación rápida, como lo tenía apagado él dejó un mensaje- Papá, Yamana-san se va de casa para siempre, por favor ven, no quiero que me deje.

Akane salió sin llevarse algunas cosas, quizás cuando encontrara un nuevo lugar vendría por el resto, solo se llevó lo esencial, Hiroshi fue detenido por la novia de su padre, entre llantos y gritos el niño pedía que regresara.

Ella lo sacudió un poco para que volviera en sí, esa actitud no era digno de alguien de su clase, entre gritos decía que no pararía hasta que ella volviera, lo único que ella hizo para que parara fue darle una cachetada.

Todos los que estaban presentes se asustaron, jamás había llegado a tanto y eso que el señor perdía rápido la paciencia- el niño volvió en sí y se llevó la mano a la mejilla- No me vuelvas a tocar ¡te odio! - salió corriendo.

\- ¡Hiroshi! - volteó a ver al resto- ¡Vuelvan a trabajar inútiles!

En cuanto Shindou estuvo desocupado revisó la llamada y quedó extrañado al escuchar el mensaje, lo repitió varias veces, muy desesperado pidió reserva para el vuelo de la tarde, tenía una última reunión dentro de una hora así que le daría tiempo.

Hiroshi se encerró dentro de su habitación y por ningún motivo saldría hasta que volviera su padre.

Ella se paseaba por toda la casa con una copa en la mano, ya le echaría un cuento barato a Shindou cuando llegara.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco el mayordomo junto a una mucama, llevaron alimento al pequeño que estaba preso del terror, abrió solo porque recordaba que debía comer a tiempo.

La tristeza lo embargaba a cada hora que pasaba, estaba preocupado ella no llevaba nada más que solo un mes con ellos y la quería mucho, demasiado ¿ahora qué sería de ella? Al anochecer comenzó a llover y su preocupación aumentó más.

Algo mojado llegó Shindou a la casa con un paraguas, él mayordomo se acercó a ayudarlo- Vaya que si está fuerte- dijo mientras traían una toalla para que se secara.

Al pequeño se le avisó que había llegado, tardó un poco en reaccionar, Shindou subió las escaleras y al pasar vio aquella habitación solitaria, su aroma había quedado impregnado, dolía la ausencia, luego fue con su hijo, ambos se abrazaron.

\- Hiroshi, hijo ¿qué pasó? Vine en cuanto pude, pero veo que es demasiado tarde.

\- Tienes que encontrarla, estará pasando hambre y frío, se estará refugiando en las calles bajo una caja de cartón con esta lluvia.

Shindou sonrió a la imaginación de su pequeño- No creo que eso le esté pasando, ella es muy inteligente y sabe cuidarse. - de inmediato marcó al teléfono de ella, pero no hubo respuestas- no responde.

Fue con su novia ya que ella estaba a cargo de todo- ¿Dime por qué se fue Yamana? - dijo mientras entraba en la habitación de ella.

\- ¡Cariño! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Hace unos minutos, dime ¡¿qué pasó con Yamana?!

\- Ella simplemente dimitió, estaba cansada de tu hijo, eso dijo. - ella se levantó de su cama para acercarse. - Además no aceptó su liquidación, supongo que la pobrecita no tendrá un techo porque solo era gasta y gasta.

\- No creo que ella dijese eso. - mientras ellos discutían Hiroshi tomó su impermeable y botas, fue directo afuera.

\- Si no la van a traer yo mismo la buscaré. - dijo, el viento era muy fuerte para él, así que una de las mucamas avisó lo que pretendía el pequeño.

Shindou no dudó en salir tras él, no dejaría que cometiera una locura, no importaba que se mojara nuevamente al ver a su hijo desesperado lo rodeó con sus brazos impidiendo que siguiera su camino en tan torrencial aguacero.

Una vez dentro todos estaban muy preocupados, para mantener las apariencia la asistente se acercó para ver como estaba a lo que el chico le envió una mirada de enojo pues lo de la mañana le había dolido, no solo físicamente también emocionalmente.

Las cosas estaban algo pesadas en casa, Shindou había entrado en desesperación, no podía hacer nada si ella había tomado la decisión de irse. - Comprende hijo, no puedo hacer nada salvo esperar.

\- La extraño demasiado- el chico corrió y fue a la habitación de ella, nadie lo había notado por todo el alboroto, pero sobre el escritorio se encontraba una nota. Hiroshi con las lágrimas que aún brotaban la leyó.

_Si están leyendo esto, no se preocupen por mí, solo me he llevado algunas cosas, dejé el resto volveré en cuanto haya encontrado un lugar estable donde vivir.

Hiroshi-sama, sé que me va a extrañar yo de igual manera, hasta entonces.

Akane.

Mientras la asistente volvía a su habitación a dormir, Hiroshi fue con su padre y entregó la nota. Éste la leyó y parecía contrariar la versión de su novia, solo tendría que esperar a la mañana.

Cuando se hubieron cambiado para por lo menos descansar un poco, Hiroshi entró a la habitación de su padre con aquel gatito de peluche- ¿Me dejas dormir contigo?

\- Claro, ven. - Shindou recibe a su hijo y lo abraza y besa, el niño puso en medio aquel juguete y se quedó dormido con las caricias de su padre.

Al dormirse Hiroshi, Shindou muy preocupado toma el peluche y lo mira con la poca luz que había- ¿Dónde está Yamana-san? - El muñeco tenía el aroma de ella muy impregnado ya que desde hace mucho que lo tenía.

Llegó la mañana y Shindou se levantó y se vistió, bajó muy rápido a su oficina y se le había ocurrido que tal vez ella podía estar en aquel sitio de donde la habían contratado.

En eso contestan y él pregunta si se encontraba allí, por lo que dijeron que le habían dado una habitación, él de inmediato se levantó con prisa y se encuentra con su asistente.

\- Takuto, hoy tenemos una reunión en la mañana ya que como te regresaste antes.

\- Cancélame todo, hoy tengo un asunto importante. - Shindou tomó las llaves del auto y se fue, con la dirección que le habían dado esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

Akane estaba desayunando, de ahí saldría a buscar donde vivir en lo que conseguía un nuevo trabajo, desanimada por todo lo ocurrido, no quería sufrir como lo estaba haciendo ahora, terminó y fue a su habitación por su bolso, con su buena presencia de seguro no tardaría en encontrar donde vivir.

Shindou estaba cerca del lugar, las rejas del sitio se abrieron para que Akane saliera, él al verla aceleró un poco y se cruzó en el camino asustándola porque pensó que la iban a atropellar.

Ella solo se sintió mal, que la vida no la quería y tuvo miedo en ese momento.

Shindou bajó del auto y fue con ella – Yamana-san, lo lamento.

\- ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba? - ella lo miró.

\- Una corazonada.

Minutos después estaban dentro mientras él trataba de convencerla para que volviera- Lamento que haya dejado el puesto por el comportamiento de mi hijo.

Ella se admiró de tales palabras. - No, yo a su hijo lo adoro con el alma, me he ido por otro motivo, no puedo vivir donde no me quieran.

\- Pero si todos en la mansión le tienen cariño. No entiendo.

\- No todos, señor. - ella no quería decir el motivo para no buscarse líos.

\- ¡Dígame! ¿Quién? - él la tomó de los hombros para que lo mirase. - Se lo suplico.

\- Sería una indiscreción, no puedo, no quiero problemas, será mejor que busque a alguien más que cumpla con los mismos requisitos que yo.

\- Pero es que mi hijo la quiere demasiado, tanto que anoche durante la lluvia trató de ir a buscarla. Por eso vuelva.

Akane se sentó- ¿Eso hizo? Es un niño con un enorme corazón. - eso le tocó en lo más profundo del alma.

\- Vuelva, por favor.

\- Está bien, pero desde ya le digo que no dejaré que me pisoteen esa es mi condición.

\- Lo acepto, ahora busque sus cosas que regresamos.

Hiroshi en casa había terminado de desayunar con la esperanza de que Akane volviera. Subió a vestirse y arreglarse quería que ella estuviera orgullosa de él.

Al pasar un tiempo Shindou y ella atravesaron la puerta y todos fueron a recibirla muy felices de que estuviera de nuevo en casa, Shindou podía ser despistado a veces, pero el que todos estuviesen ahí podía deducir que todo había ocurrido al dejar a su novia al mando de la mansión.

Y más que al mirarla ella muy enfadada subió las escalera, Hiroshi bajó y corrió a abrazarla fuerte. - No me vuelva a dejar- dijo entre lágrimas.

\- No pasará más, te lo prometo- ella le besó una y otra vez.

Las cosas de ella estuvieron de vuelta, aunque ella notó que algo faltaba, Shindou entró a la pieza y con algo de vergüenza extendió el peluche- Mi hijo durmió con esto y supongo que es suyo.

Ella se avergonzó un poco y lo tomó con rapidez – Gracias por devolverlo, solo olvide que lo vio.

\- No tiene nada de malo dormir con un peluche, es tierno. - dijo él mientras sonreía por la actitud tan dulce de ella.

El se retiró para ir a hablar con su novia que estaba en su habitación esperándolo, él entró con una cara muy molesta.

\- Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio- dijo, ella lo miró con malhumor.

\- De seguro te dijo que la despedí, ya te digo que son mentiras, claro porque ella te anda llorando tú le crees todo...

\- En ningún momento ella mencionó que la despediste. - Shindou se dio cuenta de la declaración que su novia había hecho- ¡Así que la echaste a la calle! ¡¿cómo pudiste?!

\- ¡Ella me cae mal, desde el principio supe que arruinaría las cosas!

\- No claro que no, tú sola te estás haciendo ideas que no son, ella siempre se ha mantenido al margen, el hecho de que tenga consideraciones con ella no significa que ande detrás suyo.

\- Suficiente, no voy a pelear por una mujer como ella, así que me voy por unos días de aquí.

\- Como quieras, cariño. - dijo con un tono molesto, ella pensó que le suplicaría, pero no fue así y todo por aquella.

Una vez que dejó la Mansión los sirvientes se alegraron, el trato del día anterior los había hecho ver muchas cosas sobre ella.

Akane se acercó a Shindou- ¿pelearon por mi culpa?

\- No, ella admitió que la había despedido, discutimos un poco y decidió irse unos días.

Hiroshi se acercó- Ojalá no regrese, me ha pegado.

Ellos dos miraron al chico, Akane muy dolida lo tomó en brazos- Mi pequeño, ¿cómo ha podido hacerte eso?

\- Hablaré de eso luego con ella, por ahora creo que iré a comer algo, muero de hambre.

Akane toma en brazos a Hiroshi y se van detrás de Shindou, en medio del camino a la cocina Hiroshi propone que ella haga algo de comer ya que siempre cocinaba el chef y que su padre probara algo hecho con aquellas manos de ángel que lograban hacer postres deliciosos.

La chica estaba muy apenada y Shindou solo pidió que por favor lo hiciera. La tranquilidad había vuelto en casa, el castaño mientras desayunaba podía sentir ese ambiente familiar que hace mucho no reinaba en la mansión, su relación que mantuvo con su actual novia no llenaba ese vacío y por alguna extraña razón Akane si lograba.

Las cosas iban con normalidad, Shindou trabajaba desde casa ese día y de su mente no salía aquel roce, un delicado beso, apenas un toque con los labios de ella, pero el solo pensar en aquello hacía su corazón latir de una forma y que su estómago reviviera aquella sensación de muchas maripositas revoloteando. - ¿Qué me pasa con ella?

La noche llegó Akane salía de la habitación de Hiroshi y al voltearse se encuentra con el castaño, solo se impresiona por la cercanía que había entre los dos, él solo sonrió se le estaba haciendo costumbre encontrarse con ella de esa forma. Ella solo se disculpó y se apartó para dejarlo pasar.

Las calles estaban frías, la novia de Shindou caminaba directo a un bar, al entrar se va directo a la barra y pide un trago para tratar de olvidarse de todo. Había una persona que la había estado vigilando desde hace rato ya, pero ella no se había percatado de ello por pensar en cómo deshacerse de aquella institutriz.

\- ¿Por qué tan solita? - pregunta mientras se sienta a su lado y pide.

\- Eso no le importa, no quiero hablar con nadie. - dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida y trataba de mirar a otro lado.

\- Bueno no se me enoje, yo solo estaba buscándola, usted es mi único medio para acercarme nuevamente a Yamana Akane.

Ella volteó muy sorprendida e indagó porque quería saber de donde la conocía, así que solo dijo que era el ex de la chica, pero que venía en su búsqueda porque la quería devuelta con él.

Aquel hombre era guapo, pero no le llegaba a Shindou, ella contó que se había peleado en casa por culpa de Akane. Sin embargo, lo ayudaría a reencontrarse con la chica y de paso recuperar la confianza de Shindou.

Definitivamente le interesaba aquel hombre para ciertas cosas futuras.

Pasaron dos días y en ese tiempo Shindou por las noches sabiendo que ella algunas veces no conciliaba el sueño le hacía la plática mientras tomaban algo en la cocina, no mencionó en ningún momento lo del pequeño beso, aunque moría internamente por hablar del tema.

Al final no pudo ser y cuando ella se retiraba a descansar en medio del oscuro camino con su lámpara de mano al llegar junto al retrato pintado de su esposa fallecida, siempre le contaba sus sentimientos y esa noche pudo decir que Akane le agradaba mucho, pero tenía miedo de tantas cosas y que ahora estando distanciado de su actual novia sentía paz, aunque le hacía falta su eficacia en el trabajo.

Era de tarde después de dos días de ausencia y ella llegó a la mansión en compañía, Akane al verlo en el vestíbulo soltó el libro de texto.

\- Yamana-san, me lo he encontrado en la entrada, dice que es su novio y que la buscaba.

\- Hola Akane. - saludó el hombre.

\- Los dejo para que hablen. - ella se retira y va a la oficina de Shindou para tratar de hacer unas cosas.

Akane le dijo que no había mas amor, todo había terminado- Yo no soy hermosa como aquella y ya no lo amo más.

\- ¿Ya no recuerdas todo lo que vivimos juntos? - se acerca a ella. - ¿Lo que la hacía sentir en las noches?

\- Eso quedó atrás, yo ahora quiero dedicarme a mi trabajo, estar sola creo que es lo mejor para mi y no estar rodeada de hombres que son unos mentirosos.

\- No sé que me pasó Akane, creo que me dejé llevar, no quise lastimarla, has sido tan importante para mi que al recordar todo dejé a la otra por venir a buscarte y poder hacer como antes.

\- ¿Cómo antes? Me dejaste por otra mas bella, sufrí mucho todo ese tiempo por eso no, vete de aquí.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Que te vayas! O si no llamo a seguridad.

\- No creas que me daré por vencido, lucharé por tu amor. - se retira y Akane no aguanta las lágrimas y se tira al suelo.

Hiroshi viéndola así bajó ya que ella solo iba a buscar unas cosas para practicar con el piano, la abrazó sin preguntar nada.

\- Mi vida no vale nada...- dijo.

\- Señorita Yamana, no diga eso, usted vale mucho para mí sí.

Ella lo abraza fuerte- Yo sé que me quieres mucho, pero no me gusta que me veas llorar- se limpia y pone de pie para seguir con su labor.

Shindou mucho más tarde llegó a casa, de inmediato fue en busca de su novia a exigirle una explicación- ¿Por qué le pegaste a mi hijo?

\- Ay Takuto, el niño no reaccionaba, era la única manera de que lo hiciera, además no lo he hecho tan fuerte.

\- Nunca le he pegado yo, aunque ganas no me han faltado algunas veces.

\- Ya vez, un correctivo no está mal de vez en cuando, siento lo que pasó, en serio no quise desobedecerte, son tus decisiones no las mías. ¿Me perdonas? - dijo tratando de que con su encanto el no siguiera tan molesto.

Suspiró y la perdonó, ella muy feliz lo besó, no sintió absolutamente nada especial, era como besar cualquier objeto, no podía creer que hace un tiempo atrás algo le provocaba, pero ahora no lo sentía. Ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos diciendo que el novio de Akane la andaba buscando, Shindou sintió enojo, pero no lo demostró, moría por partirle la cara por hacerle eso a una persona inocente.

A Hiroshi no le gustaba que estuviera de vuelta, pero se tuvo que aguantar nuevamente. Akane se encargaba de controlarlo, al terminar las lecciones de piano ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que Shindou estaba en casa.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Creo que este cap lo debí subir la semana siguiente después que lo publiqué en Wattpad :v se quedó atrasado aquí sorry por eso.**

 **Estoy tratando de terminar con Yuka y Yuuto ud... con esto del embarazo de Akane que me vuelvo loca que pronto revelaré que será lo que tendrá, (yo y mis fiestas gender reveal) Bueno hasta no terminar esa no podré concentrarme en esta, ahí ya le he adelantado un poco al 7mo cap a esta historia.**

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	7. Secreto Descubierto

_**Holi y bienvenidos a este nuevo cap de la institutriz, me tardé mucho por bloqueo mental xd lo típico, ya falta poco para terminar esta historia por fin, iba a publicar esto el 4-11 pero ya estaba ansiosa xd.**_

* * *

 **Secreto descubierto**

* * *

La Mansión estaba tranquila, Shindou después de haber hablado con su novia, bajó, pero el sonido de unas teclas de piano llamó su atención, la música de aquel instrumento le traía un inmenso dolor.

Hiroshi tomó sus cosas de la clase para irse mientras Akane estaba practicando una canción, el niño al salir de la habitación ve a su padre y se sorprende. Este intenta hablarle a su hijo, pero este lo evade- Yo no sé nada. - dijo para luego salir corriendo.

Akane acomoda las partituras y comienza a tocar improvisadamente para dar paso a la melodía que iba a tocar mientras cantaba.

_ Fue hace un tiempo que yo te amaba

y ahora todo un recuerdo será

Romance o melodrama fue nuestra historia

Con un final que no estuvo mal.

unidos por el love scenario

las luces del lugar ya se han ido

veo el telón que ha descendido

con un suspiro largo nos fuimos. _

Shindou abrió más la puerta y entró viendo lo concentrada que estaba mientras cantaba, se acercó más haciendo evidente su presencia, ella solo volteó y paró de tocar, se levantó del asiento pues no le había pedido permiso en todo ese tiempo para usar la sala- Discúlpeme, no quería incomodarlo usando el lugar, si no está de acuerdo no la volveremos a utilizar. Discúlpeme fui imprudente. - hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

\- Debió pedir permiso, pero es que supongo que antes no se lo hubiera dado, pueden seguir dando clases no me molesta, le quiero pedir que me enseñe lo que estaba tocando, me ha parecido algo interesante.

Akane muy feliz le enseñó las partituras y la letra de lo que cantaba. Ella se sentó y le hizo espacio para que tomara asiento y comenzara a tocar.

Pasaron un rato practicando la melodía y la canción juntos ya que él se la quería aprender, la letra le gustaba.

_ A veces vuelvo a sentir en mi mariposas

tu mirada me hizo entender que la vida es preciosa

de ti yo aprendí mucho más, tu eres mi mitad

eres alguien muy especial para olvidarte así y nada más. _

Shindou enfatizó más en esa parte, ella lo miró un momento con algo de extrañeza por su comportamiento hacia ella mientras seguían en la tonada, él de igual forma le dedicó una mirada, pero en la de él había ternura.

Ella paró y aclaró su garganta- Bueno, creo que estoy demorando mucho con las clases de Hiroshi-sama. – Se levantó y ordenó algunas cosas para seguir. – Si lo desea le dejo las partituras por si quiere seguir ensayando.

\- Si, claro... me encantó mucho, entonces pude retirase.

\- Con permiso. – Akane siguió su camino hasta la habitación, una vez ahí el niño le brinca.

\- ¡¿Le hizo algo?!

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerme algo? Tu padre no dijo nada.

\- Pues si no le dijo nada sobre usar el salón de piano pues podríamos intentar... bueno lo he estado pensando, que le pidamos entre los dos que nos deje ir al parque a jugar los sábados y eso. Por favor, no me gusta mentir y me gusta jugar mucho con los niños del parque.

\- Bueno, entre los dos. Creo que tu padre está de buenas y podemos convencerlo de alguna manera eso y que omitamos las otras salidas a escondidas.

\- De acuerdo.

Hiroshi y ella siguieron en lo suyo, aunque a Akane le preocupaba la reacción que tendría al pedirle tal cosa, sabía no lo podía sacar así de sencillo por él ser muy cuidadoso con el pequeño.

Shindou aún estaba en la sala donde estaba el piano y su asistente entra y se sorprende al verlo ahí. – Así que decidiste volver aquí después de tantos años ¿no es así? - ella se acercó un poco.

\- Si, me trae recuerdos y estuve practicando un poco y no he perdido el toque de mis dedos. - Ella iba a poner una mano sobre las teclas, pero él no se lo permitió. - ¡No lo toques!

\- Pero... es que, oh bueno no te enojes. Nunca le permitiste a nadie tocarlo a parte de ti, aún veo lo...

\- ¿Egoísta que soy? Pues es mi más grande tesoro y lo cuidaré, es mi zona de confort.

\- Bien, lo entiendo, pero ahora tenemos que seguir trabajando y revisando algunas cosas.

Ellos salen del lugar. Más tarde Hiroshi estaba tomando una pequeña siesta y Akane aprovechó para descansar y refrescarse para la hora de la cena, tomó una ducha y cambió su atuendo, en aquella mansión su ropa siempre estaba limpia y ella era atendida muy bien ya que con su dulzura a todos encantaba.

La hora de la cena estuvo tranquila, al terminar Hiroshi y Akane esperaron a que Shindou se levantara primero, luego ellos y se retiraron. Cuando él por fin estaba descansando en el salón ellos se fijaron de que no estuviera la asistente y pudieron pasar.

\- ¡Papá! - saltó el pequeño Hiroshi al regazo de su padre.

El solo se quejó por la sorpresa. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿por qué esta emboscada tan de repente?

\- Es que tenemos una petición que pedirte y vinimos a hablarte.

\- ¿Sí? Bueno los escucho.

\- Señor queremos pedirle que nos deje salir solo los sábados en la tarde si quiere puede ponernos personal de seguridad, pero deje salir a Hiroshi al parque.

Shindou lo pensó un poco, miró a su hijo y a Akane con aquella cara de súplica. – Está bien. – Los dos pensaron que no accedería, pero lo hizo y Hiroshi lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas agradeciéndole que lo dejara salir. – Hay abrazos para alguien más. – dijo a la chica la cual se ruborizó de inmediato.

\- No gracias, estoy bien aquí.

\- Bueno usted se lo pierde. – Él se levantó para decirle algo a los dos. – Tienen mi permiso, pero mañana los veo en la empresa, mi chofer los llevará es para algo importante.

A la hora de dormir Shindou fue a darle las buenas noches a Hiroshi, Akane se retiró antes de que pasara algo más.

Shindou al salir de la pieza de su hijo volteó a todos lados y no la vio, fue a su habitación y encontró a su novia lista para dormir.

\- Mi amor, pensé que nunca llegarías.

\- Si, estoy cansado.

\- Tomaré una pastilla para dormir.

Ella se toma una con agua y se mete bajo las mantas, él solo se acuesta y espera a que le haga efecto, pues sabía que Akane regularmente iba a tomar algo para tranquilizarse y dormir.

Esperó y movió a su novia, notando que no despertaba se levantó y bajó a la cocina, en efecto ella estaba calentando el agua para hacer su té.

\- Así que no puede dormir, se nos ha hecho una costumbre venir a charlar un rato antes de descansar.

\- No, yo lo hago algunas veces, usted viene todas las noches a ver si estoy disponible para una charla nocturna, pero ¿sabe qué? deje de ilusionarse conmigo.

\- ¿Quién dijo que estoy ilusionado con usted?

\- Bueno, no soy tonta, pero discúlpeme si dije algo mal.

\- Descuide. – Shindou miró a otro sitio avergonzado, ella ya lo había descubierto y en verdad hace tiempo que ella ya atraía su mirada, porque con ella era fácil llevar una plática agradable, quería a su hijo y él también, la muchacha era muy hermosa tanto física como internamente. – Me enteré de que su ex novio vino a buscarla.

\- Pues sí, pero es claro que no regresaré con él.

\- Hace bien, además usted vive con nosotros y mi hijo no quiere que se vaya.

Ella preparó el té y sirvió en dos tazas acompañada de galletas. Entre más la veía más su corazón dudaba en cuanto a la actual pareja que tenía, además su hijo ya no gustaba mucho de ella que digamos, Akane era demasiado dulce y tierna además de que se preocupaba por su bienestar siempre y sobre todo que le recordaba mucho a su fallecida esposa en cuando a la bondad que había en su corazón.

Rememoró aquella vez que bailó con ella y la miró a sus ojos, esos que brillaban intensamente como diamantes, sus cálidos labios, apenas si hubo un roce, pero su cuerpo se estremeció de tal manera que nadie había logrado antes hacerle sentir eso.

Ella muy tranquila estaba por terminarse su té cuando él se levanta de su sitio y se acerca a ella su cuerpo actuaba solo, la hizo mirarlo, ella estaba más que ruborizada por la cercanía. – Discúlpeme por lo que haré. – se acercó más y besó sus labios, ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, dejó caer su galleta de las manos, él insistió para que ella correspondiera, Akane sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo resistir y correspondió de la forma más dulce, se separaron por falta de aire.

\- Esto no está bien y lo sabe.

\- Yo solo quiero saber qué es lo que siente porque yo creo que dejé de amar a mi asistente hace mucho.

\- ¿Por mí? – ella estaba afligida por lo que pudiera haber causado entre los dos.

\- No quiero que lo tome así, usted no ha hecho nada malo, es que creí amarla, me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo y al pasar usted mucho tiempo en casa confirmé que ella no era la indicada sino usted.

\- ¿Yo? señor no soy nadie importante.

\- Para mí y mi hijo sí. Comprendo que esto no es fácil para usted, pero yo... mis sentimientos crecen y ambos sabemos que tengo una novia que probablemente en poco tiempo le termine.

Akane sabía que estaba haciéndolo traicionar a otra persona y no quería eso- Si es así no quiero que continúe hasta que esté libre de compromiso y con su permiso me retiro.

Ella trató de ordenar y salir de ahí con el corazón a mil, Shindou solo estaba sorprendido porque ella lo estaba aceptando y lo esperaría.

Shindou se quedó ahí mirando la taza de té vacía, encontraría la manera de que su actual novia y él terminaran ya que sentía intenso y dulce amor por Akane.

Llegó el día siguiente, Akane se levantó como todos los días a despertar a Hiroshi, abrió las cortinas.

\- Buenos días, ya deberías de estar alistándote para bajar a desayunar.

\- Que fastidio tener que levantarse.

\- No diga eso, además hoy iremos a ver a su padre luego de que tomes algunas clases.

\- ¡Cierto!

Akane lo desarropa y él se levanta para ir a lavarse y poder ir a desayunar. Luego ella viendo que el terminó lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la pieza para bajar, justo el mayordomo les informa que hoy el señor no los acompañaría así que Akane y Hiroshi desayunaron juntos con toda la paz que pudiese haber en ese momento ya que la presencia de la asistente incomodaba a veces.

Esa mañana el chico tuvo varias pruebas para ver su avance, Akane mientras él resolvía los ejercicios, solo se dedicó a leer un poco la siguiente lección para ir entrando en contexto.

Muchas horas más tarde Akane empieza a evaluar las pruebas. Hiroshi estaba impaciente en aquella mesa de jardín mientras hacía un dibujo para distraerse y que Akane no lo perdiera de vista.

Llegó la hora y ellos fueron a buscar cosas para llevar, siempre surgían necesidades en el camino.

\- Estamos listos. – dijo Akane ya estando afuera.

\- Suban.

Hiroshi iba todo emocionado en el camino, tuvo que entretenerse con su tablet jugando a juegos. Akane volteó y miró lo que él hacía, con juegos algo violentos.

\- ¿Tienes permiso de jugar a esas cosas?

\- Si, papá me dio permiso, además son personajes de bloques. Similares a los legos y muchas personas y más niños juegan.

\- Okey, bueno solo juega justo ¿sí?

\- Ajá...- él chico estaba bien concentrado en las partidas.

Fue un viaje algo largo, al llegar el edificio era sorprendente mente elegante. Un hombre los esperaba.

\- Bienvenidos, señorita Yamana y joven Shindou, síganme.

\- Bien, vamos Hiroshi-sama, deme la mano.

\- Si.

Fueron a la recepción y les entregaron gafetes de visitantes, luego tomaron el ascensor de cristal, Hiroshi se apoyó de cara y manos para mirar, Akane le llamó la atención ya que había dejado marcado el cristal.

\- Lo siento.

\- No se preocupen, llamaré para que vengan a limpiarlo al rato.

Llegaron a un piso muy alto, el personal los miró a ambos, el niño era idéntico a Shindou y la chica era super tierna. Quien volteó a verlos en ese momento fue la asistente de Takuto.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que deberían estar en casa ustedes?

Shindou en ese momento sale. – Los he mandado a traer, tengo asuntos que hablar con ambos.

\- Bueno siendo así, no importa.

\- Hablaré con Yamana-san un momento, tú encárgate de mi hijo.

\- Bien... vamos Hiroshi.

Ella lo lleva a una sala de espera, era muy agradable, había mucha comida y golosinas.

\- ¡Increíble! - el empezó por acercarse y mirar todo lo que había. - ¿Puedo tomar algo?

\- Lo que quieras.

\- ¡Si!

Ella solo lo vigiló, luego le preparó palomitas de maíz y le agregó mantequilla. Revisó su móvil y le pidió que se portara bien mientras ella iba a hacer una pequeña diligencia que ya volvía.

Hiroshi al quedar solo sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue a por los dulces, tomó un tazón de golosinas y empezó comer, siguió con las frituras de queso, los nachos, parecía el paraíso para él.

Akane estaba en la oficina encerrada y no estaba a solas con Shindou, un hombre muy elegante le estaba explicando a ambos como funcionaban los accesorios de rastreo por si pasaba cualquier cosa, se le hizo entrega de un anillo a ella, el cual Shindou se encargó de ponerlo en el dedo del corazón, Akane se sonrojó al sentir sus manos acariciando la suya.

En todo momento Shindou podría ver la localización de ella y faltaba su hijo.

Hiroshi vio el acuario del lugar miró a los peces con cara de hambre. - ¿quieren? Se ve que tienen hambre. - les lanzó un poco de sus palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, no dudaron en llegar y comer; Hiroshi disfrutaba verlos pelearse por un poco. - ¿Verdad que están deliciosas?

Corrió por un poco de chocolate y otras golosinas, cuando la asistente volvió quedó mirando el desastre. - Hiroshi ¿qué hiciste?

\- ¿Comer?

Akane y Shindou fueron a buscarlo y de igual manera se alarmaron por el desastre que hizo Hiroshi.

\- ¿No te lo dejé a cargo un momento?

\- Salí a atender algo, le dije que se comportara.

Akane muy preocupada comenzó a limpiar sus mejillas y fue un momento al baño para ayudarlo a lavar sus manos, el chico le sacó la lengua y la tenía de mil colores.

\- ¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Tú te quieres morir? no te hará bien el haber tragado tanta comida chatarra.

\- Me siento bien, en serio.

\- Bueno vamos donde tu padre.

De igual forma le dieron un accesorio, una pulsera con su nombre y un collar por si alguno se perdía tenía el otro para ser rastreado.

Luego de salir de la oficina el niño solo admira su pulsera, la asistente se acerca a su novio.

\- ¿Los hiciste venir solo por una pulsera?

\- Es que no quería esperar, además mi hijo merece lo mejor.

El señor que hacía la limpieza había terminado con el cristal, ellos dos se despidieron y abordaron en ascensor con el de la limpieza y el tipo de antes, al bajar Hiroshi se sintió algo mal por el efecto de la bajada.

\- Señorita Yamana, me siento extraño.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?!

\- Me duele el estómago- se sujetó esa zona.

Antes de llegar, el niño enfermó y armó una en el elevador. – Le advertí que le haría daño. – Akane tuvo que sacarlo de ahí pero el chico estaba demasiado mal y siguió dejando rastros y aterrando a las personas que estaban en la recepción.

\- Encantador el hijo del jefe. ¡Limpieza!

\- No me pagan lo suficiente por hacer esto.

Akane en el camino a casa tuvo que llamar al doctor para que estuviese en casa para cuando ellos llegaran.

Mientras en la oficina una señora que entró a limpiar la sala donde antes había estado el niño miró la pecera con los peces flotando de panza. Alarmada fue a avisarle a Shindou.

\- Señor, sus peces...

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

\- Se fueron al cielo.

Al ir investigó cual fue la causa de la muerte masiva de sus peces, descubriendo que el agua estaba llena de grasa y había restos de palomitas de maíz.

\- Vaya tu hijo es un espectáculo, primera visita y mira lo que causa, acabo de recibir un mensaje diciendo que tu hijo ha vomitado a mares.

\- ¿De quién fue la idea de dejarlo solo?

\- No me lo eches en cara, tu hijo aún es muy impulsivo, Yamana no hace bien su trabajo, deberías pensar en cambiarla por otra.

\- Ah ¿tú crees que sería buena idea? Está bien lo pensaré. - Shindou se retira y ella sonríe.

Al llegar a casa el doctor los esperaba, así que Akane llevó a Hiroshi a cambiar sus ropas y ponerle algo más cómodo. Fue atendido inmediatamente.

\- La ingesta de dulces queda prohibido por un par de semanas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No.

\- Por tu exagerada forma de comer dulces estás enfermo, yo me encargaré, además solo podrás comer de vez en cuando.

\- Es recomendable que le sirvan comida suave, puré o una sopa y que tome muchos líquidos.

\- Yo me encargo no se preocupe.

Hiroshi se durmió parte de la tarde, a eso de las cuatro ya estaba activo y Akane le entregó el resultado de las pruebas.

\- Creo que tu padre estará feliz por tus notas, pero no por tu comportamiento, te he dicho un millón de veces, tiene que comportarse.

\- Soy un niño. Quería explorar todo.

\- Pero entonces pida ayuda, necesitas la supervisión de una persona adulta.

\- ¿Los adultos tienen supervisión? Eso no lo sabía, vaya ya quiero ser adulto.

\- No es eso, solo digo que lo vigile alguien para que no haga travesuras.

Ya para la noche Hiroshi estaba más recuperado y Akane lo mandó a la cama y le leyó un poco, pero ella era la que se caía de sueño.

\- ¡Señorita Yamana!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Se ha quedado dormida. No hay problema puede irse a descansar.

\- ¿Estarás bien? - preguntó, a lo que él asintió, ella lo cobijó y le dio un beso. - Descansa.

\- Usted también.

Akane salió de la habitación bostezando, se encontró justo en ese momento con Shindou y su novia. – Buenas noches.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

\- Mejor, se ha recuperado. Con permiso iré a descansar, buenas noches.

\- Descanse.

Shindou fue a ver a su hijo este aún seguí despierto, pero tratando de dormir. Hablaron un poco.

\- Hijo... ¡mataste a mis peces!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Si!

Hiroshi dio un grito agudo y luego sintió tristeza sin llegar a llorar. - Pobres, yo no quería eso, es que tenían cara de tener hambre.

\- No se les debe dar comida humana, ellos tienen su propio alimento. Bueno, ya conseguiré otros. Trata de dormir.

\- Si.

Cuando por fin llegó a la habitación su novia ya estaba en la cama esperando por él, pero la rechazó con la excusa de estar cansado, discutieron un poco por eso. Ella muy molesta se tomó su típica píldora para dormir, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el sueño él estaba en la tina algo disgustado y estresado.

Al rato bajó, la mansión estaba tan tranquila, tomó un poco de licor, sabía que esta noche ella no bajaría a tomar té pues anteriormente lucía muy cansada. Subió nuevamente las escaleras y llegó hasta la puerta de la pieza de Akane, tocó un poco, pero nadie respondió, estaba loco, pero se adentró en busca de poder verla por lo menos un poco.

Dormía tan plácidamente en ese momento, cerró suavemente tras de sí, se acercó, ella había dejado la luz de la lámpara encendida, se acercó al punto de recostarse y acariciar suavemente su mejilla, esa acción provocó que ella abriera los ojos.

\- ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

\- Lo lamento, es que pues extrañaba la plática y pues terminé culposamente aquí.

\- ¡¿Qué dirá su novia si nos encuentra aquí?!

\- Está dormida, no despertará hasta mañana. Además, es usted quien me interesa. – estando tan cerca el uno del otro él la besa y ella se resiste.

\- No...- ella trata, pero al final sucumbe ante el encanto de él.

Él la abrazó y acarició su cuerpo, ella dejó escapar un tímido gemido eso hizo que se sonrojara por hacer eso, no quería dar signos de que le estaba agradando lo que él estaba haciendo. Él besó sus labios con más pasión, Akane viendo a donde iba la situación tomó a su gatito de peluche y le vendó los ojos y Shindou se encargó de hacerlo a un lado tirándolo a la silla más próxima fuera de la cama.

La mañana llegó y Shindou abrió los ojos, no había salido el sol, pero había claridad en la habitación, un bello ángel reposaba en sus brazos, dormía aún, recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior y todo lo que le hizo sentir, todo fue tan espontaneo que ahora estaba preocupado de que saliera embarazada ¿Cómo lo explicaría?

Ella abrió los ojos, en seguida se saludaron y sonrieron. – Supongo que tienes que irte ya, yo tengo que estar lista para atender a Hiroshi-sama.

\- Si, pero ¿sabes qué? Ha sido una de las mejores noches que he tenido. – La besa dulcemente en los labios y luego uno en la frente, la chica era tan dulce que quería estar así con ella y que el tiempo se detuviese, pero tenía que irse, tomó su ropa y se vistió, ella trató de no mirar pues aún no podía creer lo que había hecho con él.

Pasaron unas semana, la asistente de Shindou solo estaba presionándolo para que despidiera a Akane, él solo decía que aún no era el momento.

\- Estoy cansada de que ella esté aquí.

\- Es la tutora de mi hijo, ninguna otra podría ocuparse de él tan bien como lo hace ella.

\- Es una buena para nada, eso es lo que es.

\- Tú no te has ganado el cariño de mi hijo.

\- Lo tenía, pero esa se me adelantó.

\- Mi hijo te trata, pero le pegaste la otra vez y te tiene temor, creo que no puedo casarme con alguien que no puede soportar a mi hijo.

\- Ah, a eso querías llegar ¿no es así? – comenzó a llorar. – Yo que siempre he estado para ustedes, te ayudo siempre y esa me roba todo, hasta mi lugar en esta casa, porque por lo que veo a ella la quieres.

\- No te hagas la vístima... quise decir la víctima. Tú has hecho cosas queriendo perjudicarla.

\- Oh bueno, si tanto la quieres a ella pues te dejo el camino libre. Estoy harta de ser el segundo plato.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Terminamos, pero aún seguiré trabajando para ti. He vivido aquí desde que inicié como tu asistente y no pienso dejarte abandonado.

\- Bien, como quieras.

Shindou se fue, pero ella estaba enojada, dolida sabía que entre esos dos pasaban cosas y sí, ella se vengaría por haberla dejado ir tan fácil y no rogarle para que no terminaran.

Las cosas en aquella mansión iban cambiando demasiado para su gusto es este tiempo que se habían separado, la alegría se respiraba en el aire, Shindou estaba tranquilo y feliz de tener a Akane con él y su hijo, a pesar de no haberle propuesto nada aún quería que en un futuro ella fuese su compañera por el resto de su vida.

Era sábado Shindou le dio el día y si quería la noche a su asistente para que hiciera lo que quisiera, Akane estaba en la habitación con Hiroshi ya que siempre se alistaban para ir a jugar al parque.

Él se asomó por el marco de la puerta a verlos. – Hola- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin estar molesto, solo relajado. – Puedo saber ¿Cómo es que han mantenido esta acción en secreto? ¿Me dejan acompañarlos para ver como nunca me dijeron?

\- Claro papá, jugaremos los tres juntos como he soñado muchas veces.

Shindou cargó a su hijo, mientras Akane estaba enternecida con lo que veía, los tres bajaron como si una familia fuesen, quizás en un futuro no muy lejano tal vez serían las cosas un poco diferentes.

Subieron al vehículo que los llevaría al parque, Shindou veía como era la relación entre ambos, parecían madre e hijo, ¿Dónde había estado ella toda su vida? Se preguntaba internamente, amó a su primera esposa, pero ahora la vida le había puesto en su camino a una dulce mujer, de tan puro y gentil corazón.

Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado, volvió a tierra cuando su pequeño hijo le habló para que bajaran. Una vez allí solo había unos cuantos amigos de Hiroshi, jugarían cuando llegara el resto de los niños, por lo pronto Shindou los miró a ambos y decidió asustarlos. - Empiecen a correr o si no los atraparé, se puso en posición de ataque, tanto Akane como Hiroshi se miraron y asintieron para luego salir corriendo.

Las señoras que estaban ahí reconocieron de inmediato al viudo de aquella elegante y gran mansión, muchas le conocían desde antes de que falleciera su esposa, él había cambiado mucho desde que ella murió, pasó de ser alegre a una persona sombría, sobre-protectora y muy estricta con su hijo, ahora ellas caían en cuenta de que ese niño que siempre venía a jugar era el hijo de él.

Aunque su rostro se mostraba diferente, había felicidad y alegría en aquel hombre. Shindou atrapó a su pequeño hijo y luego fue por la escurridiza de Akane, la sujetó de la cintura, ahora los tenía a ambos, ¿podía ser más feliz en ese momento?

Un rato después Akane y él tomaron asiento con unas bebidas en la mano ya que ambos fueron a comprarlas para ver a Hiroshi jugar con los demás niños.

Shindou volteó a ver a la chica. – Así que ¿vienen cada sábado a este sitio?

\- Sin falta, a su hijo le encanta jugar con los demás niños y está pensando en que quizás el próximo año tal vez le permita ir a una escuela privada.

\- ¿Sabe que eso sería el fin de su tutoría?

\- No importa, si él es feliz pues yo estoy dispuesta a renunciar a mi cargo.

\- ¿Qué tal si usted y yo lo intentamos? Ya estoy libre y que quisiera repetir lo de aquella noche.

Akane de inmediato se ruborizó mucho. – N-no lo sé, todo ha sido tan rápido que no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto que siento.

\- Yo me he enamorado de usted como no tiene idea. Este amor es solo para ti.

\- Está bien, lo pensaré a ver si me arriesgo a vivir esto.

Shindou y ella sonrieron luego volvieron la mirada al pequeño que muy alegre se divertía jugando tras el balón. Cuando el sol fue bajando, el cielo estaba naranja con toques de rosado, ellos fueron al auto, Akane se encargó de cambiarlo y darle algo de tomar para que recuperara el aliento, era un niño muy feliz en ese momento.

\- ¿Vas a ser mi nueva mamá? - preguntó Hiroshi mientras la abrazaba.

Esa pregunta Akane no la podía responder por lo que preguntó con nerviosismo en su hablar. - ¿Q-que t-te hace pensar e-eso?

\- Es que los vi juntos hablando y como mi padre ya no tiene novia pensé que te estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

\- ¡Hiroshi! ¿Cómo dices eso? - dijo su padre algo ruborizado. – Bueno ella no me ha dicho si quiere ser mi novia o no.

Hiroshi la miró algo enojado. - ¿Qué esperas para darle el sí?

\- ¡¿Eh?! Pues yo no sé qué...

\- Di que sí, por favor. - el niño la había puesto entre la espada y la pared, además sus ojos de súplica, ella miró a Shindou el cual estaba esperando la respuesta de ella.

\- Bueno, e-está bien acepto.

En ese momento Hiroshi gritó de alegría y la abrazó más fuerte que antes. Shindou la miró y tomó su mano, ahora era el hombre más feliz junto a su hijo y su ahora novia Akane.

Ellos decidieron guardarlo en secreto por ahora, la joven asistente no se había enterado pero las acciones de ambos la hacían sospechar que se traían algo, además de que se trataban tan diferente a como lo era antes, las formalidades entre ambos eran bastante reducidas que poco a poco empezaron a hablarse de tú.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con esos dos? - se preguntó mucho tiempo.

Un día ella iba tan tranquila por el pasillo, en el salón principal ambos estaban juntos, dándose un beso, ahora ella sabía que la responsable de que se separaran había sido Akane.

Definitivamente tendría que vengarse de todos, principalmente de ella, aquella intrusa que le había arrebatado todo lo que con esfuerzo ella había logrado tener.

Llegó el cumpleaños de Akane, aquel día Shindou se encargó de que se le hiciera su comida favorita para el desayuno, entre él y Hiroshi llevaron juntos la charola, el pequeño abrió la puerta ya que su padre tenía ambas manos ocupadas, al entrar ella seguía tendida en la cama pues aún era muy temprano.

Hiroshi corrió a la cama en lo que su padre dejaba la charola en una mesa, Akane despierta tras la invasión a su cama por parte del niño, sus pequeños brazos rodearon su cuello y con un beso en la mejilla la saludó.

Akane de igual forma correspondió al abrazo del pequeño, miró a Shindou. - ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Entre mi hijo y yo decidimos traerte el desayuno a la cama por tu cumpleaños.

\- Cierto, es hoy, me enfoqué en otras cosas que se me olvidó.

Hubo un abrazo grupal, Shindou besó dulcemente la frente de ella, a pesar de llevar ya un tiempo una relación aún no podía creer cuanto su vida había cambiado desde su llegada, lo bien que se sentía a su lado, delicada cual flor y lo más importante era que se había ganado el amor de su pequeño hijo.

En la habitación de ella había risas que salían al pasillo, la asistente de Shindou solo se quedó un momento parada ahí, estaba enojada y desde hace mucho que tenía un plan para vengarse y principal mente Akane es la que saldría perdiendo.

En toda la casa no se hablaba más que de ella, sin decir que ellos saldrían a cenar en la noche, además de los obsequios que recibió ese día por parte de él. Todo tenía que ser de ella y no era así desde que la chica había llegado.

Se encerró en su pieza e hizo una llamada – ¿Tienes tiempo hoy en la noche?

\- Por supuesto ¿Qué pasa?

\- Lo hablaremos luego. No faltes.

Akane por su parte estaba muy feliz mientras soplaba las velas del pastel y todos aplaudían a la chica.

\- ¿Qué deseo pediste? – preguntó Hiroshi.

Ella solo dijo. – es un secreto. - luego sonrió dulcemente y acarició la cabeza de el pequeño a modo de consuelo.

Mucho antes de que llegase la hora de salir a cenar fue a su habitación, tomó una delicada bata para cubrir su cuerpo y fue a llenar la tina para tomar un baño, cuando estuvo lista se metió a bañar y relajarse.

Pensó en todo lo que había pasado en esos meses desde que llegó, ¿Cómo fue que todo había cambiado? ¿Por qué él de entre tantos hombres en el mundo? Si bien al principio algo en ella se estremeció al momento del primer encuentro entre los dos, no podía acercarse o intentar ir más allá; se enteró luego que tenía pareja, su corazón dolía, pero lo ignoró y pudo soportarlo, sucedieron eventos que hizo que hubiese cercanía entre los dos, el amor fue floreciendo cual jardín en primavera.

Después de meditar, salió en bata de baño y se sentó frente a la peinadora a arreglarse, luego fue a escoger su atuendo. Shindou estaba mirando la hora mientras esperaba a Akane a que terminara de arreglarse, hasta que su hijo llamó su atención.

\- Papá, sigue contando la historia.

\- Solo estaba viendo la hora. - dijo para continuar leyendo a su hijo, antes de que acabara se escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta, ambos miraron en dirección viendo que entraba Akane.

\- Lamento importunar, estoy lista. Hiroshi te duermes temprano. – Akane se acerca a darle un abrazo y un beso al niño.

\- Claro, diviértanse.

Shindou arropó a su hijo y salió de ahí con Akane, ambos muy felices, mientras la asistente solo los veía a la distancia ya que ella tenía planeado salir. Los dos bajaron las escaleras como si ya estuviesen casados hace muchos años, el mayordomo abrió la puerta y salieron de la mansión, el chofer aguardaba por su señor y su novia, futura señora de todo.

En cuanto a la asistente solo tomó su abrigo y salió luego de que ambos partieran. Llegó a su cita con el ex novio de Akane, se sentaron juntos en una mesa, ella miró su copa, estaba harta de todos los de la familia Shindou, odiaba a Akane por arrebatarle lo que con esfuerzo había conseguido, además consiguió ganarse el cariño de Hiroshi en poco tiempo.

\- Tu ex hizo todo lo que yo no, la odio con todo mi corazón y alma.

\- Quise volver con ella, pero me evita, creo me sigue detestando por lo que le hice.

\- Seguro ahora estarán en una velada muy romántica disfrutando de todo lo que me ha robado. Desde hace días en mi mente solo veo llamas, gritos desesperados, hay noches en que no puedo conciliar el sueño. Tengo tantas ganas que no me importa.

\- Hazlo realidad. – el hombre sonrió pues pensaba en ser su cómplice en todo, no importaba que.

Al salir de ahí fueron a una gasolinera y compraron un tanque de gasolina de 5 litros, directo se fueron a la mansión que en ese momento estaba en calma, no había nadie que impidiera lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Empezaron a vaciar el contenido por todo el interior, en especial la pintura de la esposa fallecida de Shindou, antes de que comenzara la función tomó algunas cosas personales, dinero y volvió para mirar el retrato, con el encendedor inició el fuego, así que se quedó un momento mientras el otro había ido primero a la salida para esperarla, ella sonrió al ver como el personal de servicio se empezó a alarmar, los gritos la desesperación.

\- Adiós pequeño tesoro de mi amado ex prometido, Shindou Takuto. – Algunos la vieron parada ahí sonriendo y luego yéndose por la puerta.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Desempolvaré una historia existente entre Sakuma y Akane xd extraeré los fragmentos de mi primer intento de SakumaxAkane lo modificaré un poco y haré el triángulo amoroso entre ShindoxAkanexSakuma. Porque Yolo._**


	8. Una cicatriz por amor (Final)

**_hola y Bienvenidos al ultimo cap. de la institutriz, si ya lo habían visto por ahí y lo leyeron, bien y si no sorpresa. nwn._**

 ** _Este capítulo se lo dedico a Maria Violet, espero le guste. La amo demasiado :"3 Un abrazote._**

 ** _Sin más espero lo disfruten w_**

* * *

 **Una cicatriz por amor (Final)**

* * *

Shindou y Akane volvían de haber pasado una hermosa velada, estaban platicando amenamente hasta que el auto en el que viajaban se detiene abruptamente, ellos miran al frente al igual que su chofer por la cantidad de policías y bomberos que había, en sus ojos se reflejó el terror ya que su hogar estaba casi en llamas ya que estaban controlando el fuego.

Sus cuerpos de inmediato se pusieron en marcha así saliendo del auto y correr para buscar a Hiroshi, no se les permitió pasar ambos estaban gritando con desesperación su nombre hasta que un bombero se abrió paso con el pequeño en brazos, los dos estaban un poco más aliviados y esperaban que no hubiese sufrido algún daño irreparable.

De inmediato lo llevaron a la ambulancia para ir al hospital, algunos de los sirvientes también fueron rescatados y otros lograron escapar. Para fortuna el pequeño estaba bien, solo que asustado. Fue atendido y con un pronóstico positivo.

\- Hijo mío. – Shindou lo abrazó y lloró fuerte porque sintió que se le desvanecía entre las manos.

El chico de igual forma lo abrazó. – Papá, no te preocupes más, estoy bien.

Mientras ellos pasaban un momento reconfortante, Akane sintió culpa por todo lo que estaba pasando, desde que ella llegó a sus vidas hubo extraños sucesos. ¿Por qué justo él había entrado en su vida?

Aquella noche todos fueron a la mansión que tenía a las afueras de la ciudad, solo necesitaban acomodarse, el cuidador de dicho lugar al saber lo que había sucedido de inmediato fue a preparar las habitaciones, Shindou se ofreció para terminar rápido, Akane también lo hizo.

El mayordomo se interpuso y los sirvientes que estaban, así que el castaño optó para que entre todos ayudaran, Akane y él terminaron por acondicionar la habitación en la que dormirían en los próximos días, ellos se acostaron en la cama y justo en medio Hiroshi se mente entre ellos ya que le habían dado de alta esa misma noche.

\- Es agradable tener a una nueva madre.

Akane sonrió por las palabras del niño, lo abrazó y besó su frente. En cuanto el pequeño se durmió ambos se pusieron de pie y el castaño contempló que no se habían cambiado para dormir así que le ofreció su pijama que le quedaría algo grande pero perfecta.

Ella se volvió a meter bajo las sábanas para dormir junto a Hiroshi y el castaño solo avisó que iría a hablar con los sirvientes para saber mejor las cosas ahora que estaba más calmada la situación enterándose de que la que había provocado el incendio había sido la ex novia; sintiendo enojo e incapaz de perdonarla, llamó al oficial que estaba a cargo de su caso, el cual estaba en la escena del siniestro justo parado en frente de un recipiente casi derretido de gasolina.

\- No se preocupe, no llegará muy lejos si la empezamos a buscar. – De inmediato empezaron a buscarla, pero parecía que se la había tragado la tierra ya que al llegar el amanecer los reportes que recibió el castaño fue que no pudieron dar con su paradero.

\- Ella es un peligro. No pensé que fuese capaz de hacernos esto.

Akane en ese momento se había levantado junto a Hiroshi, justo escuchan parte de la conversación, la culpa de Akane había aumentado, el pequeño la abrazó ya que sentía miedo.

\- Abrázame mamá.

Akane ante la palabra "mamá" sintió un vuelco en el corazón y mucha sorpresa ya que, aunque sabía que llegaría a ser más adelante parte la familia y Hiroshi sabiendo que ella ocuparía el lugar de su madre le costaría llamarla de esa manera, o eso creía hasta ese momento. Sin dudarlo lo abrazó fuerte y besó dulcemente su mejilla.

\- Descuida mi pequeño yo te protegeré. – dijo al mismo tiempo que lo cargaba en brazos.

Ambos entraron al salón, Akane hizo notar su presencia, su rostro lleno de angustia por lo que estaba pasando, Shindou se acercó y les dijo que no se preocuparan, la castaña dijo que se sentía culpable, ambos la miraron, más él le dijo que no tenía la culpa de nada.

\- Yo no la amaba de verdad, estaba con ella para compensar mi soledad más tu llenaste y cambiaste mi vida y la de mi hijo. Te amo. - Él besa sus labios y se separa rápidamente ya que Hiroshi empezó a gritar lastimando sus oídos por lo feliz que estaba. – Bueno me alegro de que tus pulmones sigan intactos con lo de anoche.

\- Tuve miedo, mucho de verdad.

Entre los dos lo abrazaron, al rato ya estaba el desayuno, mientras Akane y Hiroshi estaban comiendo animados, el castaño apenas y tocaba bocado ya que lo sucedido la noche anterior no salía de si mente y pensar que su asistente estaba ahí afuera y quizás esperando atacar.

Aquella mañana las nuevas prendas llegaron para todos, la mansión se encontraba en una zona con vistas al mar, algunas veces era el lugar donde venía a descansar cuando vivía su esposa, pero dejó de visitarla con regularidad para centrarse en su hijo y su seguridad. Hiroshi había estado anteriormente y vagos recuerdos inundaban su mente junto a su madre.

La olas del mar y las gaviotas trajeron aquellos recuerdos, luego volteó y miró a su padre junto a Akane. Mientras ellos conversaban el se dedicó a jugar con la arena a ver que encontraba enterrado. El clima no era apto para estar bañándose en el agua, hacía algo de frío y el cielo era de un azul grisáceo.

Shindou tomó la mano de ella mientras disfrutaba de su compañía tan dulce y sincera. A pesar de la situación en la que estaba experimentaba alegría al tenerla y no quería que a ella le pasara algo y sufriera el mismo destino de su fallecida esposa. El momento fue interrumpido por una llamada, se le solicitaba en la empresa para arreglar unos asuntos con respecto a su mansión que fue casi consumida por las llamas, Akane llamó a Hiroshi para que entrara.

Al rato cuando ya estaba listo para salir ordenó que no abandonaran la casa. – Volveré por la noche. – se despidió de Akane con un beso en los labios y de Hiroshi con una caricia en sus alborotados y rizados cabellos.

La tarde pasó lentamente, Akane le leía una historia al niño, a mitad de esta comenzó a llover y Hiroshi miró por la inmensa ventana de cristal, Akane paró un momento y el chico la volteó a mirar.

\- Mami, ¿Cómo serán nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante?

\- La verdad no lo sé, pero te prometo que si nos mantenemos unidos todo estará bien. - Akane sonrió y en ese momento llega una de las mucamas con un recado que la castaña había pedido unas horas atrás.

Hiroshi estaba intrigado por lo que había en el paquete. Más Akane no le contó lo que había en el interior y le pidió quedarse en el salón en lo que ella subía arriba, una vez en la pieza sacó la caja de la bolsa y fue al baño a realizar una prueba de embarazo, estaba nerviosa ya que aquella noche fue todo tan repentino que no tuvieron tiempo de cuidarse, su amor surgió tan mágicamente que no hubo tiempo de nada y solo se entregó por que hace mucho que sentía cosas por él.

Esperó y el resultado fue negativo, sintió alivio y decepción a la vez. – Tal vez no es el momento. – Suspiró y tiró todo a la basura. Lavó sus manos y volvió al salón para estar con Hiroshi, pero el chico seguía intrigado. - ¿Seguimos con la lectura?

El chico negó. – Quiero comer algo.

Akane se fue directo a la cocina y el pequeño salió de la habitación para ir arriba ya que anteriormente la había visto camino a la pieza. Entró, pero no notó nada extraño, revisó los cajones, debajo de la cama, pero nada, solo faltaba el baño y al entrar la papelera tenía muy poca basura así que solo se asomó y vio la caja y lo que ponía escrito, así que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. - Tendré un hermanito. – decidió callar para luego preguntarlo.

Para cuando fue de noche Shindou volvió algo cansado, la cena fue servida hablaron un poco de las cosas y Hiroshi mencionó el tema de tener un hermanito ahora que eran novios, Shindou se atragantó y Akane no sabía que cara poner así que solo bebió agua para no decir nada al respecto. – Quiero un hermano para jugar y poder enseñarle.

\- Hijo creo que aún no es el momento para darte un hermano.

\- Pero... es que.

Akane en ese momento aun sintiendo incomodidad dijo lo de la prueba. – Quise saber si esperábamos a un bebé, pero no. – Shindou y Hiroshi se sintieron algo desilusionados.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? – en ese momento ambos intentaron cambiar de tema mientras algunos de los sirvientes solo reían a ver que ambos no podían con el tema.

\- Creo que es hora de que te prepares para ir a la cama. – Dijo Shindou, Akane se levantó para ayudarle a prepararse.

Cuando Hiroshi se hubo dormido, ambos salieron al balcón un rato, hacía mucho frío y podía notarse el vaho cada vez que hablaban y respiraban. - Así que hiciste la prueba.

\- Si, después de aquella noche tenía que saber si había pasado. Tenía una pequeña esperanza, pero no ocurrió. Y si yo nunca...

\- Bueno aún eres joven.

Akane lo miró y le recordó que cuando se conocieron el no opinaba lo mismo. – Bueno eso lo dije porque no sabía cómo llamar tu atención. - dijo con algo de sonrojo y reproche hacia sí mismo. Akane posó su mano y lo perdonó por no saber cómo conquistarla, aunque al final lo logró.

Volver a reconstruir la Mansión llevaría tiempo, se acercaba el fin del otoño y Shindou aún no tenía noticias de su ex, quería que pagara por todo el daño que había causado y no le perdonaría el haber intentado asesinar a su hijo. En todo ese tiempo ella había logrado burlar a las autoridades, sabía que el pequeño se había salvado y necesitaba deshacerse de él y ver al mayor sufriendo. Los sirvientes afectados habían vuelto y otros decidieron renunciar tras ser indemnizados.

Era muy noche cuando Hiroshi se despertó de golpe tras escuchar un maullido algo desesperado fuera, así que fue a ver tratando de que ambos adultos no se dieran cuenta, al bajar notó un pequeño gato así que abrió y trató de no asustarlo mucho, Akane al sentir que la cama estaba vacía en medio se levantó y fue a buscarlo, lo encontró con el pequeño gato en sus manos. Ella le llamó la atención por haberse levantado y no avisar.

\- Bueno es que papá me da miedo algunas veces y no me gusta que diga no.

\- Lo entiendo, ahora ¿qué haremos con este gatito?

\- ¿Darle de comer y buscarle una canasta?

Antes de que pudiesen moverse para hacer algo Shindou ya estaba de pie preguntándose por qué ambos estaban hablando muy bajo y despiertos a esa hora. Los dos se aterraron y el gato maulló haciéndose notar, esperaban una reacción de enfado por meter a un gato de la calle, pero fue lo contrario ya que el mayor sonrió tontamente y no dijo nada al respecto.

Le brindaron comida y un lugar para que estuviese cómodo, Hiroshi estaba feliz con su nueva mascota. – Le llamaré pompón.

\- Bueno ya que lo nombraste es hora de dormir. – Dijo Shindou, así que todos subieron para volver a dormir.

Los siguientes días Hiroshi se la pasaba en compañía de su gato, Akane seguía con su labor de maestra que aún no acababa de terminar y tras perder casi todo tuvo que esperar el reemplazo de los materiales, en las festividades que estaban casi a unos días de llegar, se suspendieron los estudios.

La casa estaba adornada para el 25 de diciembre, había más movimiento esa noche, Hiroshi estaba admirando el árbol y los obsequios que había debajo, para ese día vendrían amigos y familiares. Akane estaba más que nerviosa por que vendrían los abuelos maternos de Hiroshi.

Fueron llegando amistades conocidas y otras no tanto para la chica. Un viejo amigo del castaño llegó saludando hasta que posó su ojos sobre la peli ceniza que estaba parada con la timidez reflejada en su rostro. – Buenas noches. – Hizo una leve reverencia, extendió su mano para tomar la de ella y besarla. – Kirino Ranmaru, amigo de Shindou Takuto. ¿Qué hace tan solitaria una bella dama como usted?

\- Pues un gusto, Yamana Akane, pro...- iba a decir algo cuando escucha a Hiroshi gritar emocionado "Abuelo, abuela" así que decidió callar.

Kirino al ignorar que se trataba de la prometida de Shindou se la llevó del sitio a las afueras en el balcón para platicar, enterándose de que era la maestra particular del hijo de su amigo. – Supe que se comprometió con su asistente, por cierto ¿Dónde estará?

Akane notó que Shindou se reservaba muchas cosas. – Es que bueno... ellos terminaron hace meses.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Oh vaya, no me lo esperaba, parecían tan enamorados. - Kirino la miró tan indefensa, sonrió ya que le interesaba la joven chica, ella sabía sus intenciones y trató de mantenerse al margen. En eso llegó Shindou ya que llevaba rato buscándola.

\- Aquí están, veo que ya se presentaron. – Shindou se puso al lado de ella. – No te lo dije antes, pero esta hermosa mujer es mi nueva prometida. – Akane se sonrojó y Kirino abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- Me lo hubieses dicho, así no me habría hecho ilusiones de conquistarla. -dijo algo molesto, pero podía manejarlo.

\- Eh, eh, eh, es mía además te contaré todo lo que ha pasado. - Shindou tomó a Akane de la mano y fue relatando lo sucedido hasta que llegaron con el resto de las personas. Pronto se serviría la cena de Navidad, pero antes hizo su anuncio en donde todos pusieron atención; declarando esa noche su nuevo compromiso con Akane.

Los padres de la fallecida esposa solo hicieron una leve reverencia aceptándola ya que no se opondrían a que Shindou siguiese sin una compañera y veían en la joven aquella amabilidad que de igual forma tenía su hija.

Todos fueron a la mesa para iniciar con el banquete, en las afueras una figura femenina miraba los movimientos del interior, ya que esa podría ser su vida en este momento y no tuviese la necesidad de huir y ocultarse de las autoridades, pero no descansaría hasta haber acabado con lo que inició. Después de la cena Shindou tocó el piano deleitando a todos con melodías navideñas y Hiroshi iba a abrir sus obsequios en compañía de sus abuelos tanto maternos como paternos.

La noche pasó volando y todos los invitados se fueron, el peli rosa se despidió de su amigo y de Hiroshi, de Akane se despidió tomando su mano y besándola. – Fue un placer conocerla.

\- Lo mismo digo. - Akane sonrió y se despidieron. Hiroshi ya tenía sueño así que lo llevaron a cambiar para que durmiera en compañía de Pompón.

Shindou había apartado el salón para los dos, cerró las puertas y cortinas, encendió la chimenea para que calentase el sitio y que se viera romántico, se acercaron y comenzaron a bailar lentamente, disfrutando del momento a solas, ella posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, Shindou estaba más que alegre por tener a una chica tan maravillosa a su lado.

Luego de aquel baile, ambos fueron a sentarse sobre la mullida alfombra frente a la chimenea, él la hizo acercarse para besarla a lo que ella correspondió y lo rodeó con sus brazos, poco a poco se iba incrementando la pasión y con delicadeza fue retirando las prendas de su amada Akane, la luz que emitía el fuego se reflejaba de manera hermosa sobre su pálida piel con sus cálidos tonos, ella estaba ruborizada ya que los ojos carmesí del castaño la miraban de arriba abajo, la última vez no pudo hacerlo, en esta oportunidad apreciaría cada parte de su cuerpo. – Te amo Akane. – Dijo para luego lanzarse sobre sus labios. Shindou le hizo el amor, ambos disfrutaron de ese encuentro tan pasional, terminaron agotados, él la abrazó y ella sonrió.

\- Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, te amo desde el primer instante que te conocí, aunque me costó ya que estabas en una relación y no quería arruinar las cosas.

\- Mi bello ángel yo igual sentí aquel primer encuentro mágico, mi corazón latió de forma diferente al verte.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, tenían una manta con estampado de tartán escocés que había dejado ya que lo tenía planeado. Antes de que saliera el sol se levantaron y vistieron para ir a la habitación y darse un baño juntos ya que esta vez Hiroshi ya tenía habitación propia podían hacer y deshacer a su antojo, como volver a hacerlo y que nada los interrumpiera.

En los siguientes días pasado año nuevo Kirino estaba de visita casi todos los días ya que le encantaba ver a la joven y no se cansaba de admirar su belleza y ternura. Shindou notaba el interés y no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba, pero el peli rosa lo negaba ya que, aunque la admiraba no se metería con ella, aunque también estaba para pasar un tiempo con Hiroshi.

Algunas veces lo llevaba consigo para que se distrajera y su maestra descansara, lo llevaba a sitios entretenidos, el pequeño jugaba con Kirino y se habían vuelto amigos, lo que ambos no sabían es que sus movimientos eran estudiados, los días que salían y las veces en que Akane los acompañaba.

Shindou estaba más ocupado por todo lo de la mansión y su trabajo, Hiroshi ya tenía siete así que se le había hecho una fiesta a lo grande, al día siguiente de tan agotador evento Akane se levantó con mareos asociando aquel síntoma por comer cosas dulces, luego a la hora del desayuno no pudo con las náuseas y salió corriendo, solo estaban ellos dos ya que Shindou se había ido más temprano. Hiroshi estaba preocupado así que luego fue con ella ya que venía saliendo del baño algo pálida. – ¿Se encuentra bien? - Preguntó ella afirmó, luego quedó pensativa ya que ahora recordaba lo que había estado haciendo con más regularidad.

\- Hiroshi, ve a cambiarte que hoy iremos a pasear con Kirino-san.

\- ¡Si!- el chico salió gritando muy enérgicamente del comedor para ir a su habitación a vestirse; al rato Akane fue a supervisar si ya estaba listo, luego fue a su pieza para arreglarse un poco, Hiroshi iba bajando las escaleras y el mayordomo se acerca anunciando que ya había llegado Kirino. El niño fue a abrazarlo y saludarlo.

\- Hola campeón ¿listo para un día de diversión?

\- Como siempre.

El peli rosa preguntó por Akane, el pequeño solo dijo que estaba arreglándose, el mayor miró hacia arriba para ver si venía, pero aún no. – Tu futura madre es muy hermosa, lastimosamente he llegado tarde a su vida.

\- ¿Te gusta ella?

\- Solo un poco, es la novia de tu papá y respeto su relación.

Akane bajó ya lista, Kirino la elogió y ella se sonrojó por los cumplidos, luego fueron en el auto designado ya que el chofer tenía que cumplir las órdenes de Takuto de llevarlos a todos lados.

Fueron a un lugar recreativo para que Hiroshi se divirtiera, habían muchos niños y él rápidamente hizo amistad con algunos para jugar, ellos se quedaron sentados en una mesa para vigilarlo. Hablaron para pasar el tiempo, él invitó las bebidas, en la mesa de al lado había una pareja sentados escuchando la conversación.

Akane comentó lo que ocurrió en la mañana así que el peli rosa asumió que podía estar embarazada. Ella se ruborizó. – Tranquila, es normal que pasa cuando dos personas se aman, aunque si soy sincero me gustaría haber llegado antes a tu vida.

\- Bueno así es el destino.

\- Aunque me alegra que mi amigo haya encontrado a una mujer como tú, aunque a veces es muy despistado y tonto.

La mujer que estaba a su lado apretó los dientes al saber que posiblemente esperaba un hijo, la exasistente estaba ahí había cambiado mucho de su aspecto para no ser reconocida. Luego se fueron de esa mesa, Akane y Kirino estuvieron viendo el menú para la hora del almuerzo, Hiroshi llegó cansado y con sed, así que bebió de su botella de agua para luego tomar asiento y tomar el menú infantil y ver que iba a ordenar.

Mucho más tarde Hiroshi estaba contándole a su padre lo bien que se lo estaba pasando, el teléfono era de Kirino así que luego se lo pasó. – Lo llevaré a la casa para el atardecer, se la está pasando como nunca. – Shindou agradeció por cuidarlos mientras el atendía los asuntos que tenía, luego pidió hablar con Akane así que hablaron, para ese instante la joven había olvidado aquel asunto de su embarazo.

Ellos siguieron hasta que casi se había puesto el sol, al salir Kirino las deja un momento ya que se iría a comprar un recuerdo para Shindou ya que no pudo asistir, Akane dijo que irían al vehículo ya que desde ahí lo visualizaba, cuando iban ambos caminando una furgoneta color negra se detiene ante ellos y de él salen dos hombres ambos se aterraron ya que no venían con buenas intenciones, el chofer al ver acudió por que ya estaban forcejando Akane y Hiroshi para no ser llevados, del vehículo salió el ex de Akane y golpeó al hombre dejándolo en el piso, a ellos los metieron dentro no sin antes quitar de Akane aquel anillo y del niño la pulsera ya que de antemano la mujer sabía que ahí se encontraban rastreadores ya que se enteró poco después que ambos tenían. Una vez volvió Kirino al sitio no los vio, pero al chofer tratando de recuperarse.

De inmediato llamó a Shindou para que fuera a la estación que ahí estaría junto con el chofer que dijo todo lo que había acontecido. Estando ya en la estación hizo la declaración de los hechos, luego llegó Shindou mortificado y angustiado, pidiendo una explicación.

\- Lo siento tanto ha sido culpa mía, no debí dejarlos solos.

\- ¡Maldición! – Shindou se acercó al oficial. – ¡Por favor encuéntrelos! Son todo para mí. Quien sabe por lo que estarán pasando. - se le entregó la pulsera y el anillo así que se sentía incapaz de poder hacer algo.

Era un cuarto con una cama y una silla, Akane despertó gracias a que Hiroshi la estaba llamando y lo encontró llorando, de inmediato se levantó para abrazarlo y tratar de animarlo, aunque ella estaba temerosa de lo que pudiesen hacerle a ambos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre, Akane de inmediato lo reconoció. - ¡¿Tú?! Pero ¿Qué te pasa? – Akane se acercó para reclamarle y golpear su pecho. - ¿Por qué haces esto?

El sujetó sus muñecas para que no siguiera. – Te pedí volver, querida Akane, más tu me rechazaste.

\- Ya no te amaba, me dejaste por otra, que descaro tienes para pedirme algo así.

\- Bueno solo vine a decirles que se vayan olvidando de volver a casa, no pediremos rescate por ustedes. – Akane dio unos paso para atrás para estar con Hiroshi. – Los mantendremos aquí hasta que mi amiga decida qué hacer con ustedes.

En ese instante entra la ex de Shindou con un arma en mano. – Hola, hola.

Shindou al salir de la delegación miró aquellos rastreadores y se preguntó dónde estaba la cadenita de Hiroshi, si ellos habían quitado estas dos prendas para no ser encontrados. – Creo que tenemos la ubicación. – dijo a su amigo, así que dio la vuelta mientras sacaba el móvil y buscaba la aplicación, al llegar nuevamente mostró su móvil, ahí aparecía un punto rojo, donde estaban escondidos. Sintió como su vida volvía, pero rogaba que nada malo les hubiese pasado.

En aquel sitio la chica hizo que se llevaran a Hiroshi para tener una plática con Akane, diciendo todo lo que tenía guardado, insultándola, pero la castaña tampoco se dejaba. – No puedo creer que tú me lo hayas quitado todo en solo unos días de tu llegada. Me tomó mucho poder conquistarlo.

\- Yo no quise involucrarme, pero él se interesó en mí porque no te amaba lo suficiente, además yo amo a Hiroshi como si fuera mi propio hijo uno por el cual defendería con mi vida.

Ella la miró tras decir aquello y sacó un arma que traía consigo guardada en su abrigo. – Maldita, me lo quitaste todo – Le apuntó, Akane estaba aterrada, hasta que ambas escucharon un pequeño escándalo fuera y bajó el arma. – Pero primero te haré sufrir, por que no pudiste hacer nada por ese pequeño mocoso.

Ella se fue para ir con el niño que estaba muy asustado y tratando de defenderse ya que para soltarse había mordido la mano del ex de Akane. Y los demás estaban ahí tratando de atraparlo, ella se apareció y vio lo que ocurría. - ¡Inútiles, es solo un niño y no pueden con él! – Hiroshi en eso se detiene y le llama bruja haciéndola enojar. – Siempre fuiste un estorbo para mí, por eso en cuanto me casara con tu padre te iba a mandar lejos. Pero los planes cambiaron así que adiós hijito querido de Takuto.

Ella apuntó y al estar baja su guardia Akane lo impidió y fue a protegerlo de ella. – ¡No, a él no! Hazlo conmigo pero no le hagas nada.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡No!- Hiroshi se aferró a Akane justo en ese momento es cuando llegan los oficiales, en ese momento los rehenes sintieron algo de alivio, en eso ella maldice su suerte, ya que estaba segura de que ambos no tenían más rastreadores, luego Hiroshi mostró su cadenita que traía escondida bajo la ropa.

\- Maldito niño, a los dos los detesto con el alma. – Los oficiales abren la puerta y apuntan a los otros pidiendo que bajen las armas, así que ellos lo hacen, pero la joven mujer no, Shindou intenta persuadirla para que no hiciera algo tonto, ya que estaba apuntándole a Hiroshi. – ¡No te metas, aléjense o si no mato a Hiroshi!

\- Entrégate, ya has hecho mucho daño.

Akane viendo la posibilidad de que Hiroshi escapara le dijo que corriera, el chico lo hizo ella apuntó y antes de lograr su cometido Akane para salvarlo recibió aquel disparo en un costado, y fue cuando los oficiales la detuvieron, tanto Shindou como Hiroshi gritaron al verla desangrándose en el suelo. Al momento llamaron a una ambulancia, pero no habría tiempo.

El castaño fue con ella. – Mi amor, no tu no.

\- Si llego a morir, no olvides que te llegué a amar mucho y a Hiroshi. – empezó a cortársele un poco la respiración cuando hablaba. – Además creo que... esta vez habíamos logrado embarazarnos.

Eso hizo que Shindou se sintiera destrozado, ya que perdería a su prometida y a su futuro hijo.

Camino al hospital estuvo en todo momento a su lado tratando de que se mantuviera despierta; las horas y minutos se hicieron eternos, Shindou caminaba en la sala de espera de un lado a otro, en tanto Kirino estaba ahí cabizbajo, ambos esperaban alguna noticia y solo veían como enfermeras y doctores entraban y salían sin decir mucho, además ya se había confirmado lo del embarazo. En la madrugada ella salió de sala de urgencias, a recuperación.

\- Señor Shindou, ha sido duro, pero logramos estabilizarla. – ambos suspiraron de alivio, ya verían como evolucionaba con el tiempo, además la bala no tocó al nuevo ser que ella estaba esperando.

La mañana llegó y Akane despertó, no se movió, solo observaba el lugar en el que estaba, una habitación cómoda, junto a su cama había un florero vacío, giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta que acababa de deslizarse viendo como Shindou entraba con un ramo de flores para ella. – Amor ya despertaste.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?... pensé que moriría.

El se acercó y mientras acomodaba las flores dijo. – Los doctores hicieron todo lo posible para salvarte, fue un milagro... me moriría de tristeza nuevamente...- dijo con su voz comenzando a quebrarse poco a poco al punto de llorar, provocando que la joven peli ceniza se alarmara por la reacción de él. Se acercó a ella y besó sus labios y se separó un poco. – Te amo dulce Akane, amor de mi vida. – Ella correspondió con una gentil sonrisa, sintiéndose la mujer más alegre y afortunada del mundo por haberlo encontrado.

Tiempo después de su recuperación una ceremonia entre familiares y amigos se realizaba para celebrar la boda entre Shindou y Akane, las campanas sonaron, las inmensas puertas de la iglesia se abrieron justo salen ambos, ella sujetaba su brazo, blancas palomas fueron soltadas y volaron cerca de ellos, las personas lanzaban arroz muy alegres, abrazos y felicitaciones; en la recepción todo fue alegría, Hirohi ahora bailó con su nueva madre, hubo brindis y unas palabras de Kirino hacia la feliz pareja.

Al final cuando ambos se despedían, Kirino se quedaría a cargo de Hiroshi. – Nos la pasaremos increíble mientras tus padres no están...- al voltear a su lado se percata que el pequeño no estaba a su lado y miró a la limusina algo aterrado porque el vehículo ya estaba en marcha.

En el interior ambos estaban muy felices dándose dulces besos así que ese momento fue interrumpido por Hiroshi que bajó la ventana y los miró desde el asiento delantero sonriente- ¿A dónde iremos de luna de miel? - con aquella pregunta inocente ambos no sabían que hacer ya que Shindou quería pasar un poco de tiempo con su amada Akane, iba a detener el auto cuando Akane lo detiene y niega aceptando que el pequeño viajara con ellos.

\- Hiroshi, nos divertiremos un montón pasaremos momentos entre familia. – dijo Mirando a su medio enojado esposo para que no le echara un largo sermón de porqué los niños no deben ir a la luna de miel de sus padres, además en unos meses serían una familia de cuatro y eso les hacía muy felices, pero ahora iban a disfrutar juntos.

* * *

 **Fin... Gracias por leer. :")**


End file.
